Kindling
by TheStanfordExperiment
Summary: A collection of stories of what was, what is, and what could have been. From the author of Singed and Initium Magica comes a collection of tales in the world of Frozen. I recommend reading the previously mentioned stories first, but it is not necessary to enjoy these. Final chapter is a "twelve years later" kind of deal.
1. Good News

**Author's Note – Hello again. Back a bit sooner than you expected, maybe?**

**This is the beginning of my One-shot collection. I hope you enjoy.**

**These stories will have no particular order. I will let you know the chronology of each chapter.**

**-TheStanfordExperiment**

**Since I'm sick of saying it every chapter, I do not own Frozen. Remember that.**

_**Good News**_

_This story takes place between the penultimate and final chapter of Singed._

Sven snorted happily as he pulled the sled behind him through the trees. Snow whisked away from the back of the sled like powder.

"I'm just saying."

"Kristoff, you've been 'just saying' the entire trip. Please relax!"

"But…well, I mean, the first time I introduced you, they tried to _marry _us…I'm, well, a bit scared of what they'll do this time."

"They're wonderful, fun, and I love seeing them." Anna said firmly. "You don't have to worry. Besides, it wouldn't exactly be embarrassing for them to marry us now, would it?"

Kristoff spared her a glance and laughed sheepishly. "No, I guess not."

Kristoff and Anna were currently traveling to visit the former's family of trolls. Kristoff was slightly agitated because the reason they were visiting was to announce his engagement to Anna.

He shuddered a bit. He loved his family, but they weren't the best at containing excitement.

"They sound like a good time." Came a third voice from the back of the sled.

Kristoff turned to look sarcastically at the black-haired boy sitting behind him. The ends of his hair were accented red, and he wore black clothing with red and gold embroidery. His amber eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"That's what everyone says. They change their minds pretty quickly." Kristoff said, scoffing.

"What? You think I can't handle some excited trolls?"

"I _know_ you can't handle some excited trolls."

"You do know I fought in a war, right? Like an _actual_ war? Remember that?"

"Kristoff! Ignus!"

They both looked at the impatient face of Anna.

"No bickering!"

Ignus gave her a mock-outraged look. "You and Elsa bicker all the time!"

"We're sisters! It's our job to bicker!"

"Okay, okay." Ignus said, turning away with a mischievous look in his eye. Waiting just the right amount of time, he coughed "_Hypocrite_" just loud enough for Anna to hear.

"Whoa, whoa." Kristoff said, grabbing Anna by the waist before she dove headfirst into the back of the sled to no doubt punch Ignus.

"Anna-"

"Let me go, I'm gonna-"

"Anna, the last time this happened, a snowman chased us off a cliff."

"It's not a snowman, it's Ignus! With his dumb face!"

Ignus' face screwed up in confusion. _Dumb face_?

"Yeah, big improvement. You've jumped from giant killer snowman to ex-mercenary with fire powers."

"I was never a mercenary!" Ignus said indignantly.

"Well, it's too hard to explain to people what you were, so I just use mercenary."

"I was being _hunted_ by mercenaries!"

"So an ex-convict, then?"

Ignus groaned, putting a hand on his face.

"Fine. Fine. Mercenary it is."

"And you." Kristoff said, turning to the still-struggling Anna. "Are we calm?"

Anna gave him a miffed look. Then she relaxed.

"Yeah. I'm good."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Really!"

Kristoff smirked and took his hands away. Anna sat still.

Then she whirled around and smacked Ignus on the arm.

"Ow!"

"How's that for a hypocrite?" She said, satisfied.

Ignus rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm.

He had decided to tag along because he'd never met Kristoff's family before. Or trolls of any kind, actually. Anna also wanted to introduce, as she put it, "My sister's flame."

Ignus lurched a bit. Even now, that moniker humiliated him. He thought of himself more as "guy-the-Queen-miraculously-likes".

He smiled a bit, thinking of Elsa. She wanted to come as well, however her recent escapades with Ignus involving the River had caused a massive pile-up of work for her. She had been in her study for days, catching up. Ignus felt very useless, watching her work, but she reassured him several times that it had been well worth it.

And so, she asked that they give the trolls her love. She also sent with them a small, formal invitation to Anna and Kristoff's wedding.

Ignus chuckled. _From what I hear, they'd crash the party invitation or not._

"Okay, we're here!" Kristoff said finally as Sven came to a halt.

Ignus looked around, intrigued. They were in a moss-covered valley, with small geysers littered around, emitting hot steam. It had an air of mystery to it.

Kristoff climbed out of the sled and unhooked Sven. Anna attempted to do a stylish flip out of the sled, but failed magnificently.

"So!" She said, rubbing her head. "Ready to meet the best rocks ever?!"

Ignus laughed at her excitement. "I guess, yeah."

Kristoff turned around.

He whistled loudly.

"I'm home!"

A few moments of silence. Then…

Ignus' eyes widened as he saw dozens upon dozens of boulders roll towards them. They stopped inches short of them.

Almost simultaneously, they popped open into squat, odd-looking, yet undeniably friendly trolls.

"My boys are back!" One of the trolls said happily. Ignus assumed he was Kristoff's mother. Or guardian. Or…whatever.

The trolls cheered loudly, going into a frenzy as they hopped onto Kristoff, tackling him with questions about his health, his day, even his hygiene. Anna simply laughed.

The heads turned to her. Their smiles went wider.

"And Anna too!" one of them called in a very gruff voice.

Immediately, several male trolls slapped Kristoff on the back in a congratulatory way, though Kristoff looked like his spine had just been cracked. The female trolls went up to Anna, hopping on each others shoulders and chattering excitedly, saying something akin to "We told you so!"

Anna beamed. "Yup. You certainly did."

Even Sven was having a good time, as little trolls swung from his horns. He snorted happily, swinging them around.

Ignus was simply watching the madness unfold. He felt a glowing warmth.

_This is what a family looks like_. It was amazing.

Then the trolls noticed him. They blinked several times.

"Hello!" One said abruptly.

Ignus smiled tentatively. "Hi."

"Are you a friend of Kristoff's?" Another said, rolling up to him.

"Yeah, I guess. It's nice to meEIICCHH."

Ignus' words were cut off abruptly as another troll opened his mouth and inspected his teeth.

"Oh, he's a strong one! Look at those canines!" He said, impressed.

Ignus helplessly eyed Kristoff, begging for some kind of context.

He chuckled, clearly enjoying this. "This is just what they do."

"Werr, mahybe 'ey coud ashk neksht time 'efore OOF!"

Another troll had jumped on his back, putting it's hands along his spine.

"He's got a quite a backbone!" He then knocked on Ignus' skull. "Not a bad brain either!"

Ignus then was flipped onto his butt by several trolls. They inspected his feet.

"Wow, he's got some powerful legs!"

"Been running quite a while!"

"Yes, and the heel…" The troll stopped, feeling Ignus' heel bone carefully.

He then gave Ignus a smirk, dancing his eyebrows.

"A bit weak around the ladies, are we?"

"Wh-Wha…no." Ignus said stupidly.

"Oh, yes, Yep, yep yep. Lacking in the confidence department."

"Probably goes beet red around a pretty girl."

"He can be a bit stubborn!"

"Oh dear, he hasn't got the hips for horse travel, does he…"

"Hey!" Ignus said, though he had yet to find an actual lie in the troll's diagnosis.

"Shy around the girls? C'mon, son, tough guy like you probably has the girls falling for him at every turn!" Another troll said, leaning against his shoulder like a wise old man telling a youth an old secret.

"One in particular." Anna finally interrupted.

The trolls turned to her. Ignus was at last free to stand up.

"She's my sister's boyfriend, Ignus." Anna said, sunnily.

She might as well have drove an axe into a dam.

The troll's mouths fell open.

"_Him_?"

"The _Queen_?"

"The Snow and Ice Queen?"

Ignus awkwardly swung his arms. "Uhh…yeah. Yup. I believe so."

Silence.

Then loud cheers.

"Her majesty's finally got a man!"

"I thought it'd never happen!"

"I think she should have remained single." One troll grumbled.

Those who heard him ignored him.

"How did it happen?"

"Where did you meet?"

"How'd you get her to talk to you?"

"Did your lips freeze when you kissed her?"

"Guys! Guys!" Kristoff managed to break them up. "Easy on the questions, he's been here all of ten minutes!"

He exhaled, a bit embarrassed. Then he steeled his nerves.

"We came here to say hello to you guys, but also to announce something."

"What is it, sweetie?" Kristoff's mother said.

Kristoff pulled Anna close to him. He smiled and nodded at her. Anna tried not to squeal as she held out her hand, the ring sparkling brightly.

It was like the valley exploded.

The next few minutes were a complete blur as Anna, Kristoff, and even Ignus were buried with hugs, handshakes, questions, and general affectionate abuse by the overjoyed trolls.

"My baby's getting married!"

"You finally got a girl!"

"I can't believe it!"

"When's the wedding? Can we have it here?"

"Ooh, ooh! We can make the dress for Anna!"

"Seriously, I can't believe it…"

"You're marrying a princess, Kristoff!"

"I told you! I told you she was a keeper!"

Kristoff and Anna were practically shielding themselves from the storm of happiness, all the while holding hands and smiling.

After a while, the trolls finally subsided.

Ignus took the invitation out of his pocket to give to them, but then noticed another boulder rolling towards them. Out of it popped an elderly-looking troll.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff said happily. Anna waved at him.

The wizened troll appeared very confused.

"Erm…hello. Everything alright?"

"Everything's wonderful, Pabbie!" Kristoff's mother said, filling him in on what had just transpired.

"Goodness…yes, yes, wonderful. Congratulations, the both of you." The troll finally said in a gravelly but warm voice. He smiled at the two of them. He then noticed Ignus.

"And who is this gentleman?"

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by several trolls.

"He's the Queen's wink-wink!"

"He's really strong!"

"His hair's really weird!"

"HIS NAME IS IGNUS." Anna called out over the noise. "And he's a very dear friend."

Pabbie gave Ignus a small bow. Ignus returned it.

"Pabbie, you seemed confused when you rolled out here. Everything alright?" Kristoff asked.

"Well…" The troll hesitated. "I thought I had sensed the presence of magic. And the last two times that happened, it heralded trouble. But…it seems I was incorrect. I suppose this old troll isn't what he used to be." He chuckled.

"Well…actually, I think that'd be me." Ignus said, quietly.

Pabbie looked at him with interest. So did the rest of the trolls.

Ignus looked at Kristoff. The blonde's eyes said, _Just get it over with_.

Ignus raised his hands, and a bright flame emerged from his hand, burning warmly for all to see.

Several trolls gasped in amazement. Pabbie's eyes were directed on the flame.

With a flick, Ignus extinguished the flame.

"Wow…so _that's _why the queen likes him so much!" One troll said.

"Fire powers! I'd never have thought…"

"Hey, can you heat up my back real quick?" A troll asked, walking up to Ignus.

Surprised, but not wanting to be rude, Ignus complied, putting a hand on the troll's back and heating his hand until it glowed orange and red.

The troll sighed with relaxation.

"That….feels…GREAT." He said. "Does WONDERS for the back."

Ignus then had a line of trolls asking for the same treatment.

As he patiently applied his customized form of heat-therapy to the trolls, Pabbie walked up to him.

"Amazing. I never thought I'd meet another wielder of magic in my time."

He held out his hand, looking at Ignus'.

"May I?"

Ignus nodded, holding out a palm. The elderly troll grasped it and closed his eyes, tracing Ignus' hand in strange patterns.

The troll nodded, and then winced. His face darkened, then relaxed. Then he opened his eyes again.

"Your life has been an arduous one." He said to the bewildered Ignus.

The trolls quieted, sensing Pabbie's tone. Ignus looked into the old troll's eyes, realizing that he had probably just seen his past.

He sighed and looked down. "Yeah…it used to be pretty rough."

Pabbie nodded. Then he gave Ignus a small smile.

"But you are very happy now. You have found new purpose, a new life. And your love for her is very strong."

Ignus wished he hadn't said it in front of an entire crowd of trolls, but he appreciated the words.

"Thanks. Oh! And, uh, I guess I should give this to you-"

He handed Pabbie the formal invitation to the wedding. Pabbie looked at it and chuckled.

Ignus shrugged. "Elsa likes maintaining a sense of regality."

Pabbie gave him a real smile, and then looked around at his fellow trolls.

"Well, what is it? Don't be bothered by the blabbering of a crusty old troll! Kristoff is getting married! I believe a celebration is in order!"

He was met with wild cheers as the trolls brought out decorations, party favors fashioned from natural elements, and food that seemed…somewhat hazardous for humans to eat.

And for the rest of the evening, Kristoff, Anna and Ignus partied hard with the trolls. Kristoff told them about his time with Anna, Anna told them embarrassing stories about Kristoff, and Ignus told them about how he met Elsa.

He told them about how he stopped the avalanche with his powers.

"Excuse me, but how exactly did that work?" Said a troll with a nasally voice.

Ignus blinked, not knowing what to say. "Uh…I dunno, I just…melted it."

The other trolls nodded. The nasally troll seemed unsatisfied.

Ignus continued, nevertheless, and found some of the trolls choking up when he talked about his talk with Elsa in the alleyway. One of them blew his nose with another's clothes.

When he reached the part when Arendelle was attacked and Kristoff injured, there was a short recess as most of his audience ran to Kristoff to inspect him and make sure he was okay, berating him for not telling them sooner.

Ignus smiled. _They care about him a lot_.

He talked about the climactic battle with the fiend from his past, during which many trolls actually cheered out loud and gasped.

He had just finished talking about how he found Elsa's glove and the note in the stables when he decided to get a drink.

The trolls had immediately grabbed ahold of him, forced him to sit, and demanded that he not leave them hanging. Laughing, Ignus complied.

It took Ignus nearly two hours to tell his story, and the trolls were in rapt attention. Kristoff and Anna had interjected here and there to add details to the story (more to embarrass Ignus than anything else).

Finally, Kristoff looked at the setting sun and told the tribe that he needed to be back at the castle before dark (Elsa trusted him, but he knew she got nervous when Anna was away for too long). And so, they got back on the sled, hooked up Sven, and waved goodbye to the tribe.

"Come back soon!"

"We're so excited for the wedding!"

"Give the Queen a good ol' kiss from us, Fireman!"

Ignus put a hand to his face, but he was laughing.

Kristoff winced. "Sorry about that."

Ignus grinned. "Man, your family is awesome."

Kristoff tried not to look too relieved. Instead, he just looked ahead at the trail.

Anna could see his smiling face the entire way back to the castle.

**A/N - This is the sort of stories you'll see from me, for the most part. Short, sweet, sluffy stuff. Although i di have one idea that may be a bit different. You'll see.  
**

**Hope it's up to par. And don't worry, you'll what happens after Initium Magica.**

-TheStanfordExperiment


	2. C'mon, Man!

**Author's Note – This had to be done.**

C'mon, Man!  


"…you must learn to control it! Fear…will be your enemy."

Elsa made a frightened noise and buried herself in her father's arms.

"No! We won't let that happen. She can learn to control it, I'm sure!" The King said fiercely.

"Until then…we close the gates. We limit the staff. We keep her powers hidden away from everyone…including Anna."

The elderly troll blinked several times.

"Well…actually that doesn't seem like the best course of action."

The King and Queen looked at him in confusion.

"You see, I meant her _own _fear. Not the fear of others. If she is afraid to use her powers, they will only spiral out of control more. She must learn to accept them, as must the rest of Arendelle."

The King was unsure. "But…the accident with Anna-!"

"She is a child, your majesty. Children make mistakes. It is how we learn. And this may have been a frightful experience, but I'm sure Elsa has learned to exercise more caution, yes?"

Elsa looked back at the troll and gave him a small nod.

Pabbie smiled warmly. "So long as she has love in her heart, and the support of you two and her sister, she need not hide her powers. She'll be able to control them."

Elsa looked up at her parents, who looked back at her. After a moment, they gave her an encouraging smile.

Elsa took a breath, and created a small snowflake in her hands. Then she made it disappear. She giggled happily.

The elderly troll chuckled. "That's all it takes."

**Dude.**

**That's ALL YOU HAD TO SAY.**


	3. Mornings

**Author's Note – This will be a two-parter One-shot.**

**Yeah, yeah, shoot me. I broke the rules a bit.**

**Also, a big thanks to UD and LovelySheree for their absolutely stunning drawings of Ignus (Even though UD decided that Ignus and shirts don't mix). The link to UD's portrait is in the reviews (or just check out UnusualDraws on deviantart), and just google LovelySheree to get her page on deviantart. You can probably take it from there.**

**Again, thanks UD and LovelySheree. You're awesome artists.**

**Honestly, these drawings are downright amazing.**

**Again, art of my story is always welcomed, so long as I get to see it.**

**-TheStanfordExperiment, who may not have ever made it clear what gender he is.**

Mornings

_This story takes place after Initium Magica_

Anna was skipping through the halls of the castle, as she usually did in the mornings. She ran around the portrait room a bit and exercised her own type of "castle parkour" that she had gotten so good at over the years, sliding on floors and down railings.

It was the middle of summer, nearly two years after the events of Elsa's coronation. As Anna looked out a passing window, she smiled, remembering how it had all began.

She was about to take off again when she heard a small whistle.

She smiled as she turned to look at Ignus, who looked like he had just gotten up. His hair was a bit unruly, but he was dressed casually, like he was about to go out.

"Ignus! You're up early."

Ignus nodded, but put a hand to his lips. Anna was confused, but complied with his silent request.

Ignus signaled for her to follow him as he walked towards the main hall.

"Sorry about that." Ignus finally said, looking at Anna. "I didn't want Elsa overhearing."

"Ah." Anna said, understanding. Then she gave him a sideways look. "How'd you manage to slip out of your room without her waking up?"

"I'm sneaky." Ignus said simply, ignoring Anna's obvious connotation.

"Well, what would you like to talk about?"

"I actually just want to let you know Elsa might be a bit late in getting back today from our trip."

"Really? Why's that?"

"No reason." Ignus said.

"Oh come on, you're up to something."

"Me? When have I ever done something sneaky or mischievous?" Ignus replied, blatantly contradicting his earlier statement.

"Tell me!" Anna pleaded.

"No! I just want to let you know you might have to be acting ruler for a bit longer than anticipated, that's all."

Anna groaned and put on a serious face, thinking to herself.

"Okay, you're taking Elsa out around the kingdom today…"

Ignus said nothing.

"And you're doing something extra with her, but it's a surprise…"

Suddenly, the words "extra" and "surprise" clicked in Anna's mind.

The amount of wind she sucked in must have been enough to deflate a hot air balloon.

"you-you're…you're not! You are!"

Ignus looked like he had just been caught stealing priceless jewels. _There's no way she-_

"I-I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"This, this is, ooooooooh, Ignus! You're gonna propose to her?!"

Ignus felt weeks of planning and rehearsal slowly become absolutely meaningless. Anna could not be fooled when it came to this stuff. She had some sort of sixth-sense.

He put a hand on his face, groaning.

To Anna, he might as well have shouted it to the heavens.

"Yes! YES! I can't believe…I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

As quickly as her excitement appeared, it vanished, transforming into a rather frightening look of outrage.

"You were going to propose to Elsa without telling me?!"

Ignus weakly looked around. He was sunk and he knew it.

"…maybe."

"She's my sister!"

"Well, it wasn't because I wanted to be mean, it's just…you can be…sssssomewhat of a loud mouth."

Anna put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, sir, I am an expert at the art of secret-keeping."

Ignus snorted, despite his situation. "Who was the one who told me about Elsa's past?"

"That was just me trying to-"

"And how Kristoff had his head knocked in by a large trader?"

"Well, I-"

"And who, exactly, informed Elsa about that unfortunate incident with me and the art gallery?"

"Well, the owners had to be reimbursed for the paintings somehow, and she's the Queen-"

"The point, Anna, is that you cannot, for the life of you, keep a secret for more than two hours." Ignus finally said, giving her a firm look.

Anna was ready to argue, but she herself found truth in his words. She took a different approach

"Even so, as her sister, shouldn't you have asked me about proposing to her? For my blessing?"

Ignus raised an eyebrow. "I knew you were okay with it."

Anna huffed. "And how, exactly, do you know?"

"Well, Kristoff told me you did nothing but complain for the last few weeks how I haven't proposed yet."

Anna's eyes widened as she flushed. She looked away ferociously.

"_Kristoff…_" She said it like she was speaking the name of an archenemy.

Ignus laughed. "So, yes. I tried to keep it a secret. And I'm sorry."

Anna eyed him, considering his apology. Finally she sighed.

"Fine, fine. I forgive you."

Then a smile broke onto her face. She seemed to have remembered the cause of her emotion.

"You're proposing to Elsa!" she squealed quietly, so as to not alert everyone in the castle.

Ignus raised a hand to try and quiet her. "Yes, yes I am."

"How are you gonna do it?"

"I-that's a secret!"

"C'moooon!"

"No. We're done here."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"What about the ring? Can I see it?"

"Wh-no." Ignus said, protectively putting a hand over his pocket where the ring lay.

"Ignus."

The black-haired boy froze instantly.

Anna's face was like stone. Unyielding, uncompromising.

'Serious Anna' had arrived.

"Show me the ring."

Ignus blinked several times.

Then he turned tail and ran.

Anna took a moment to process the fact that Ignus had actually just done that, then immediately flew after him.

"Ignus!"

"No!"

"IGNUS!"

"No! It's a surprise!"

Ignus was now dashing every which way, trying to throw off Anna, but she knew these halls way better than he did. It was like he was running from the River again, although an infuriated Anna was far more terrifying than any Bankman could ever be.

He considered using his powers to aid him, but he didn't want to set anything ablaze. Elsa would not be pleased if she woke up to find half her castle on fire.

He ran past servants, nearly knocking poor Gerda off her feet, and actually had to vault over a table that a few guards were moving. All the while he could hear Anna behind him.

Finally, rounding a corner, Ignus saw Kristoff emerge from his and Anna's room, yawning sleepily.

"Heads up!"

"Hmm…?"

The sleep in Kristoff's voice was immediately purged when Ignus barreled into him, turned him around, and held him up like a human shield.

"Ignus, what are you-?!"

"Sorry, buddy, but this is an emergency."

"Wh-let go of me! What's this even-"

He then saw Anna running towards them.

Kristoff's face petrified.

"What'd you do…"

"Nothing."

"Ignus, put me down."

"Can't sorry."

"Put me down!" Kristoff's voice cracked with terror.

Anna was now less than ten feet from them.

Then Ignus pushed Kristoff forward hard, causing him to crash right into Anna.

He immediately dashed away.

"Kris, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! Wish me luck!"

Kristoff groggily sat up. He turned to look at Ignus' retreating figure.

"You know what?! You can be a real-"

He then was silenced as Anna grabbed his head and spun him around.

"So." She said simply. Kristoff knew that tone. It only heralded punishment.

"Someone told Ignus about my wish that he marry Elsa."

Kristoff felt his stomach plunge.

Gulping, he said, "W-well, you know, sometimes the servants talk, and you were talking a lot about it so-"

He shrank as he realized Anna wasn't fooled one bit.

"He…really wanted to surprise you. And I know how you like surprises."

Anna's face softened. Then she groaned and flopped against Kristoff's chest.

"I just wish you guys wouldn't ALWAYS try to surprise me."

"Wh-every time we try to, which is not that often by the way, you try to spoil it ahead of time!"

Anna pouted. "Not all the time."

Kristoff exhaled. Surprisingly, this was not his craziest morning in the castle.

He put an arm around Anna and smiled. "I'm excited for them."

Anna finally smiled back. "I know. Me too!"

Then she narrowed her eyes. "But don't think you're off the hook, pal."

Kristoff weakly grinned.

000000000000000000000000

Ignus took one last peek to make sure Anna was not following him.

He managed to open the door to Elsa's room as quietly as possible. Sneaking in, he changed into his pajamas, like he had never left, so as not to alert Elsa to his morning escapades.

He walked next to the bed and sat beside Elsa, who was still asleep. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was nearing time for them to leave.

_Perfect timing_.

He gently put a hand on her back.

"Els…you awake?"

His response was a sleepy moan and a hand wave that signified 'Let me sleep'.

Ignus scoffed lightly. "Y'know, it still surprises me that the _Queen_ has problems getting out of bed in the morning."

"Mmmrf." Elsa responded, in a very un-regal way.

"I'm all for sleep as much as you, but we have to leave soon. You said you wanted to walk around the kingdom, remember?

"…mff."

"Then you need to get up."

Elsa's muffled response sounded something like "I'm the Queen. I can sleep as long as I like."

Ignus shook his head. He couldn't even coax her out of bed. How the heck was he supposed to ask her to _marry_ him?

_Plan B._

He leaned close to her ear.

"I hear the Southern Bakery has just begun to serve a new type of chocolate-glazed croissant."

A single blue eye poked open.

"Chocolate-glazed?"

"You heard me."

"That's not true."

Ignus shrugged, leaning away. "Guess we'll never find out now. They'll all be eaten by the time her majesty has put both feet on the floor."

Elsa knew exactly what Ignus was doing. And she also knew that no matter how hard she tried, she'd always be swayed by the magical yet terrible creation known as 'chocolate'.

"You're worse than Anna." The Queen muttered as she finally raised herself from the bed.

"How so?"

"At least Anna knocks before she forcibly drags me out of bed."

"Am I dragging you? Do you see me using any kind of force here?" Ignus held up his hands in surrender.

Elsa gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

"Well, somebody has to. You'd sleep all day if you could."

"I would not." Elsa said, raising an eyebrow in confidence.

"Anna and I once let you sleep as long as you wanted to, about a month ago. You ended up sleeping until sunset. You missed, like, five meetings."

Elsa bolted upright.

"You told me nothing had happened that day!"

"Actually, Anna told you that."

"Ignus!"

"Relax, relax, Anna took care of it. We said you were feeling ill. She's actually pretty good with the royal duties. Well, aside from getting a bit flustered at some points. We didn't want you to worry."

Elsa looked torn between outrage and pride.

"You…you are just-"

Ignus smiled, and Elsa felt her anger start to melt away.

_Oh no you don't. Not yet._

"This isn't over." Elsa said, climbing out of bed and walking into her wardrobe.

Ignus winced a bit. This'd probably come back to him at some point. In the form of a very large snowball.

"So…where do we want to start?" he asked Elsa.

"Where do you think? That bakery, of course!"

"Ah, right. How about after?"

"Anything you want."

Ignus grinned. She didn't know just how much freedom she had given him. He stood up and burst into flames, a casual jacket and trousers appearing over his body, made from his powers. He put the ring safely inside one of the pockets.

Elsa reappeared, wearing a casual dress and garments. To Ignus, who had rarely seen her in anything other than royal-class dresses, she looked downright cute.

Elsa looked at her clothes. "Seem inconspicuous enough for you?"

Ignus exhaled, still in awe of her ability to look amazing in anything. "Elsa, you're absolutely beautiful. You'll never be inconspicuous."

Elsa felt a small rush, but managed to give him an even smirk. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Well…I mean it's not, just might not be as easy to blend in as you'd think."

Elsa sighed, nodding. "It's fine. I'm used to not fitting in."

Ignus sensed her tone immediately. He walked over to her.

"You fit in perfectly."

"Oh, for…I have _ice powers_, Ignus. It's a bit of a stand-out thing."

"Exactly. Stand-out. Not shameful. You're unique, not an outcast."

He lit his hand on fire. "And even if you were, which you're not, you'd have someone with you, just as much of a misfit."

Elsa beamed at his blazing hand. She had felt a sense of loneliness when Ignus sacrificed his powers to stop Fenrir all those months ago, however much she denied it to him. When he discovered his powers were regenerating, however, she was on cloud nine. She needed his fire, his warmth.

"Thank you, Ignus." She said, giving him a kiss.

Ignus' eyes twinkled warmly. Then he motioned to the door.

"Now, I believe you have a date with a croissant?"

Elsa laughed. "I thought I had a date with _you_? 'A relaxed walk through the kingdom' you called it the other night."

"Your majesty, please." Ignus said in a sarcastically formal voice. "We all know you are simply toying with me so I will spill my knowledge of the mystical treasure that is chocolate-glazing."

"Stop it." Elsa said, trying to contain her laughter as they walked out of the castle.

"Although I must say, being toyed with has certainly been enjoyable-"

"I said stop it!" Elsa was now trying both not to laugh and blush.

Ignus laughed, resigning. He put an arm around hers.

Then he felt his pocket, tracing the outline of the ring.

In a flash of panic, he remembered he wasn't just going on a date; he was actually, seriously about to ask the Queen of Arendelle to marry him.

He sighed. _So much for a relaxed walk…_

TBC


	4. Bards and Hearts

**This is part two of the previous story.**

Bards and Hearts

Though he didn't show it much, Ignus had been grappling with the same question for a very long time.

_How the heck do you ask a Queen to marry you?!_

His most trusted, albeit sometimes grumpy advisor, Kristoff, had long suffered Ignus' continuous worries and 'what-ifs'.

"…I mean, she's a Queen! Am I even _allowed_ to propose? Isn't there some sort of law demanding I be of royal lineage or something?!"

Kristoff had grabbed the top of his head, trying to stop his jabbering.

"One, yes you are. Two, if there was, Elsa would change it. Three, I hope this isn't how you're going to sound when you show her the ring."

Ignus realized Kristoff had a magnificent point. He sounded like a kid.

"Hoo…okay. So, I mean, do I just give it to her?"

"No. You say something extremely romantic, and _then_ you give it to her."

"Oh, well, that's good." Ignus said, flopping his arms hopelessly.

"Look, it's not like she's gonna say no."

Ignus mostly believed him, but as is usually the case, the little needle of doubt in his brain had, as of late, grown into a massive pike.

"But what if-"

"Oh for-could you just not?"

Kristoff had been in Ignus' shoes before, certainly, but his patience was fraying.

Ignus slowly slid his hands down his face, exhaling stressfully through his fingers.

"Fine. Okay."

Kristoff shook his head, annoyed. "Look, it can't be any worse than my proposal."

"Why was yours so-" Ignus' words caught in his throat as he realized that he, in fact, was the one who single-handedly made the event unbearably awkward.

He put a hand on the back of his head sheepishly. "I apologized for that, literally, a hundred times."

Kristoff snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Well, listen, just do something you think she'd like. It doesn't have to be extravagant or astounding, just heartfelt."

Ignus thought about that for a while. It was good advice.

That had been about a week ago.

And Ignus was still thinking about it, even as he walked with Elsa through the streets of Arendelle.

"Ignus? Hello?"

Ignus immediately was roused out of his thoughts, noticing Elsa's confused look.

"You look like you're miles away."

Ignus clapped his face. "Sorry. Stressful morning."

Elsa crinkled her brow in confusion. "How so?"

"Anna."

"Ah." Elsa said, understanding completely. "Yes, she's more effective than ten roosters."

"Don't ever tell her that. She'll make it a competition." Ignus said, chuckling.

Elsa laughed as well.

"But seriously, don't." Ignus said, with a hint of sincerity.

Elsa lightly hit his arm with the back of her hand, shaking her head. She was still smiling, though.

"Now then…we have the entire day! What do you want to do?" Elsa said, looking at him with energetic eyes.

Ignus, unfortunately, had only one thing on his mind. It was hard to picture anything else.

"Um…well, we could…"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You know, as _Queen_, It's not often I get a day off like this. You're certain you can't think of anything?"

Ignus stammered a bit, but realized Elsa was teasing him once again.

"Alright, I see what you're doing." Ignus said, eyeing her. "Since it's your day off, how about you decide what to do?"

Elsa laughed at Ignus' awareness. "Very well. I have a few ideas in mind…"

That was an understatement.

Elsa practically ran from place to place, Ignus in tow. She was showing a kind of energy Ignus thought only Anna possessed.

_Work hard, play hard I guess. And no one works harder than her._

She took him to the Arendellian Gardens, where she flaunted her wide knowledge of botany to a clueless Ignus. She visited many clothing stores, purchasing dresses for Anna and Rapunzel, though none for herself (Most of her dresses were of her own creation, after all).

She and Ignus tried about six different varieties of chocolate (vowing to never touch the wicked treat again, very falsely). They even visited Wandering Oaken's to try the sauna. Ignus was a bit bored (heat was nothing new to him, after all) but Elsa was in heaven.

Finally, they went to visit Eddie the bartender, who was now running the most successful bar and inn throughout the kingdom, due to it being favored by the Queen herself.

"Bless my bones! Your majesty! You're gonna have to give me some sort of warning next time you decide to drop by, I'm not sure my frail heart can take it!"

Eddie was as excited as ever to see the two of them, and set to work cleaning every surface he could find.

The bar was no longer dingy and quiet. It was now filled with workers, waitresses and even a bard. There was a very merry feeling to it.

Ignus looked around. "Are you sure we're in the right bar? I don't remember it being this loud!" He exclaimed to Eddie over the music.

Eddie laughed at that. "I can't blame you, lad! Had someone told me that in a year my bar would be the most lively hole in town, I'd have thrown you out by your haunches!"

Elsa smiled softly, looking around. She was very comfortable around Ignus, but she always shrunk a bit around crowds. Though she was getting better, little by little.

"Your majesty! And milord Ignus!" the bard had noticed the two of them.

Ignus grinned in acknowledgement. He had actually met this bard a while ago in this bar, and the two of them had gotten on pretty well, although he usually found himself at the butt's end of the bard's jokes.

"Out for a night on the town? It'd honor me to the bone if you'd listen to a humble tune of a bard!" He had a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

Ignus was immediately suspicious, but Elsa looked interested.

"If you would be so kind." Elsa said politely.

The bard smiled and cleared his throat. He strummed his guitar.

**"_Oh, in the land where the ocean and mountains do meet,_**

**_A lad did wander in his rags through the streets,_**

**_And he gazed with his eyes 'pon a humble old inn,_**

**_Thought he'd warm his weak soul with a drink from within-"_**

"Wait a sec…" Ignus said, mortified.

**_Sat upon an old stool and pulled to the bench,_**

**_Nearly killed the old tap with his horrid old stench._**

**_"Need a drink?" Said the man, with his hand on his nose,_**

**_"Something fiery to warm this weary heart, I suppose"_**

Elsa slowly turned to look at Ignus, with a look of recognition and amusement on her face. Ignus looked like he had just been told he'd soiled himself onstage.

**_"Knocked back a few drinks, did the man in the rags,_**

**_his scarlet eyes carrying a few droopy bags,_**

**_He longed to sleep sound for a very long time,_**

**_Then the door opened up with an ominous chime,_**

**_Three fellows whose bellows were akin to a whale,_**

**_Did stumble into the bar, causing the tap to inhale_**

**_A great bit of wind, for he knew these three men._**

**_They'd cheated him on drinks more times than ten._**

**_The men smiled and laughed at the poor old tap,_**

**_Knowing full well they'd have another round on this sap._**

**_The bartender looked to the stranger, eyes round and pleadin',_**

**_"If yeh'd be so kind, give these loud drunks a sound beatin!"_**

**_The man in the rags looked up and he slurred,_**

**_"I could roast 'em to a blackened crisp, if you preferred"_**

**_The tap was disheartened, 'this man's mad', he deemed_**

**_And readied three drinks for the trio of fiends,_**

**_Yet did not see the look in the ragged man's eyes_**

**_Whose pupils were lit like the morning sky_**

**_And as he swigged his last sip from his empty glass,_**

**_A great inferno did fly out the man's ass!_**

**_It caused the three drunks to cower and fear_**

**_For there was surely perverse and occult magic here!_**

**_They ran from the bar, never to return,_**

**_And the tap, in shock, to the man did turn._**

**_'How can this be?' he asked in surprise,_**

**_Yet the man said nothing, and from the stool did rise._**

**_He walked out from the bar, but failed to learn_**

**_'Twas not only the men that his great flame had burned._**

**_And for the rest of the evening, the Arendellians did laugh,_**

**_For they beheld two moons that night: one full, one an ass_**_."_

By the time the bard's song had ended, the entire inn had been listening. Which made it all the worse as they howled in laughter.

Eddie was pounding the stand, doubled over with the force of his laughs. Elsa was laughing so hard a few tears formed, and she had to hold onto Ignus' arm for support.

Ignus' face was as red as wine. He was completely taken off guard.

"That-That wasn't even how it happened! I wasn't drunk! I didn't-"

He stopped as he realized no one was having it. He simply stood there as the entire Inn judged him for the Bard's deceitful tale.

The bard tipped his hat gleefully and skipped out of the bar before Ignus could get his hands on him.

It had taken about ten, agonizing, humiliating minutes for Ignus to finally convince Elsa to leave the bar. She was still giggling, and would burst into renewed laughter whenever she thought about the song.

Ignus' face was like a rock.

"You-you didn't tell me you set three men on fire by breaking wind!" Elsa managed to say through her laughs.

"That's because I didn't!" Ignus yelled indignantly. "The bard made that up!"

He knew Elsa believed him, but her laughter did not stop until they had walked a good distance from the bar.

"Oh, heavens above…remind me to hire the castle an official bard." Elsa finally said.

"I will torch every one who even sends in an application." Ignus said moodily.

Elsa gave him a playful nudge. "It was funny."

Ignus exhaled. "Yeah. It was. It was hysterical. And I'm gonna hear about for the rest of my life."

"There could be worse things-"

"Worse than people asking whether or not I really walked through Arendelle with the back of my trousers burnt off?"

Elsa had to stifle her laughter as she remembered that bit. She cleared her throat, however. Ignus was looking like he was about to snap.

"I'll tell you what." Elsa said, smiling. "If anyone needs clarification on the story, I'll correct them."

Ignus groaned. "Like people are gonna ask the Queen of Arendelle for clarification."

Elsa smiled once again and gave Ignus a soft, lingering kiss. After a foolish few moments of stubbornness, Ignus returned her embrace.

As they separated, Ignus gave her a scolding look. "That's cheating."

Elsa smirked. "I'm the Queen. I say it's not cheating."

"That's abusing your power!"

"No it's not. I say so."

"Wh-it doesn't work like that."

"Sure it does. I say it does."

Ignus vehemently groaned and kissed her again, if only to get her to stop doing that.

00000000000000

It was evening as Elsa and Ignus returned to the castle. Despite the bard's song, Ignus had enjoyed the day immensely.

Elsa looked at him, sighing sadly. "Back to being an actual Queen I suppose."

Ignus felt the ring in his pocket.

And he smiled.

"Not quite yet, your majesty."

And without warning, he scooped up Elsa and blasted into the air, propelling himself like a firecracker.

Elsa let out a gasp of fear, clinging to Ignus desperately as they climbed higher and higher, flying across the kingdom. Ignus could see her mouth make words somewhat akin to "What in the name of all that is good are you doing?!".

He grinned and mouthed one word very clearly. _Payback_.

Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief. _Are you serious?!_

_I'm dead serious._

_You said it was funny!_

_It was! But I never said I was over it._

_I didn't sing that song!_

_No, but you laughed about it._

_Ignus!_

_Elsa!_

With vindictive glee, Ignus carried Elsa through the sky, finally slowing down and landing on a clear, glassy floor.

He had carried Elsa to her Ice Palace aside the North Mountain.

Elsa was shaking as she held Ignus, refusing to open her eyes.

Ignus jostled her gently. "We're on the ground, Els."

She poked open an eye, looking around. She got to her feet.

"So I'd say we're even noOOMPGH"

Ignus couldn't finish his sentence, as Elsa had buried him in a pile of snow.

"That was so immature!" Elsa said, her heart still ramming in her chest thunderously.

"Ppflt!" Ignus said, blowing the snow away from his mouth. The rest melted off his otherwise warmer body. "What'd you expect from someone who farts fire?"

Elsa blushed, putting a hand on her arm. "Fine, fine, we're even."

Ignus smiled warmly. "Can we try to enjoy the view now?"

Elsa had almost forgotten where she actually was. As she looked out over the kingdom, she breathed, entranced.

"As beautiful as ever." She said, her back to Ignus.

"I thought it'd be a fitting way to finish the day." Ignus said as he got down on one knee (more out of sheer anxiety than actual cognitive action).

Elsa smiled, still looking out. "I was so alone when I first came here. It's…so amazing how different it is now."

"Yup. Amazing." Ignus' heart was now hammering so quickly it threatened to jump out of his chest.

He struggled to keep his voice calm as he said, "A lot of things are amazing."

"I know." Elsa said, looking down and laughing silently, thinking about how she and Ignus had met under such extraordinary circumstances. "Amazing" pretty much described their entire story.

Ignus was now trying to mentally will Elsa into turning around before he lost his nerve.

_Turn around. _

_Turn around._

_Turnaroundturnaroundturnnaroundturnaround._

"It's funny…I used to think I'd live here for the rest of my life…"

_FRLLRFRRMFRMMFFGRR TURN AROOOOOOOOOUND_

"And now…" Elsa chuckled incredulously, "Now I can only think of that place down there as home."

_God help me..._

"Elsa."

Elsa immediately noticed his serious tone. Turning to look at him, she was surprised to see him kneeling.

Her brow creased in confusion. "Um…what are-"

"I don't know if it works this way, but…"

Ignus took the small box from his pocket and held it in his hands, staring at it. He couldn't bring himself to look at Elsa just yet.

"Hopefully this at least gets my feelings across."

He continued staring at the box as Elsa's eyes widened. Her hands shot to her mouth. She was silent as a ghost.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Ignus said, using every nerve in his body to keep his voice steady.

"When I sacrificed my powers to Fenrir, I thought I was dead. I thought without magic, I couldn't live. I…I was wrong."

"I can live without magic. I can live without a face. I can live without a name, respect, wealth or power. But I can't live without you."

Ignus finally found the strength to look into Elsa's tear-soaked eyes.

"Elsa, I love you more than life itself. And I always want to be beside you to make you smile with my absolute ridiculousness."

He opened the case. The stellar ring Fraxinus and Isen created for them seemed to glow even more radiant in the dying sunlight.

He simply waited, letting his silent question speak through the ring in his hands.

After an eternity, he saw Elsa give him the tiniest nod.

Ignus blinked.

"Really?" He asked stupidly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Elsa nodded again, and Ignus could see the smile beneath her hands and tears.

Everything vanished from Ignus' mind as he rushed to Elsa and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had. Fire flew from him and wrapped itself around the two of them. Elsa's ice seemed to respond to this, and spiraled around them as well, as though tying them together.

It could have been hours for all Ignus knew. Time had no meaning. When he and Elsa finally managed to stop, they simply laughed incredulously.

Elsa hugged Ignus tightly, putting her head under his neck. She closed her eyes and simply smiled. _He was hers. Forever…_

"So…Is this actually the right way to do it?" Ignus asked quietly.

Elsa simply sighed rapturously.

"I'm the Queen. I say it's the right way to do it."

Ignus kissed her forehead. "As you command, your majesty."

The Ice Palace gleamed gloriously as the sun finally relinquished it's grip on the day, and allowed a peaceful, wonderful night sky to blanket Arendelle.


	5. About Time

**Author's Note - The chronology of these stories may get confusing, so I urge you all to kind of not worry about it. It may not line up, it may take a bit of looking to accurately make a timeline of these stories, but I hoe you don't put too much thought into them. They are one-shots.**

About Time

_This story takes place after Initium Magica..._

Elsa was having a nightmare.

This wasn't really something that normally happened to her. Her nights were often quiet and uninterrupted.

But she had recently become convinced that her powers somehow affected her dreams, causing them to either be wondrous, or terrifying, never in between.

Unfortunately, tonight it was the latter.

Elsa's eyes snapped open as she gasped silently. Not daring to move, she looked around.

Ignus was sleeping peacefully next to her, a hand over his face. He didn't seem to have noticed her sudden awakening. As she had come to learn, once he was asleep, Ignus was practically comatose. It took one of three things to wake him, morning, Anna, or any sort of loud noise Elsa made.

Elsa sat up, wiping her forehead, feeling a decent amount of perspiration from the night terror.

She exhaled softly and put a hand over her face. Though she rarely had nightmares, they were frightening enough to keep her awake an entire night.

They also had the cruel common trend to involve people freezing over. Most of the time Ignus and Anna, both by her hand.

Elsa shuddered. The worst part was that it had actually happened. She had actually, truly frozen her sister and her love.

She knew neither of them blamed her for this, and never would, but at times the guilt of these events returned to her, especially on nights like these.

Elsa sat in bed a while longer, quietly watching Ignus snore softly. She gave his slumbering form a small smile. He was very comforting when it came to things like this. But, as she had learned, attempting to wake Ignus would either be fruitless or hazardous.

So she stood from the bed and slipped a robe over her pajamas. She paced the room a bit, looking out her window at Arendelle. Whenever she felt frightened or alone, she took solace in knowing that her Kingdom still accepted her.

Her nightmare, it seemed, had caused a very light snowfall. It would clear by morning. And though it was rare, the townspeople wouldn't panic over a small dusting of snow in the fall.

Elsa sighed softly as she looked out at the dancing flakes.

Then she smiled and decided to do something.

Exiting her room and walking down the halls of the castle, she arrived at Anna and Kristoff's room.

Slowly opening the door, she peeked in and saw her sister sleeping in a very unflattering position, with one of her legs off the side of the bed, an arm above her head and her mouth wide open, drooling.

Kristoff, on the other hand, looked to be in a perfectly comfortable position.

Elsa silently laughed at the contradictions between person and sleeping ability. Then she walked over to Anna and put a hand on her shoulder.

Anna snorted loudly and sat up, eyes still shut.

"Hah?" She asked in a nasally voice.

Elsa had to repress another snort of laughter. Anna was, to put it kindly, quite disheveled when she woke up.

"It's me." Elsa said.

Anna's eyes popped open and looked at her sister's face. "Elsa! Hi! Is-"

She noticed it was still night. She gave Elsa a confused look.

"Is everything okay?"

Elsa smiled and looked down. "Well…I had a bit of trouble sleeping. So I wanted to know if, well…"

Anna waited, clueless.

"Would you…like to build a snowman?"

0000000000000000

Elsa wondered how it was humanly possible for Anna to have moved as fast as she did. It had taken her all of two seconds to make an excited exclamation, jump out of bed and throw Elsa onto her shoulders piggy-back style. She was now practically sprinting into the ballroom.

"An-Anna-Anna! You can p-put me down now!"

Anna either could not hear her or didn't listen. She was laughing the entire way, Elsa bouncing helplessly around on her back.

Anna burst into the ballroom and finally allowed Elsa to step onto the ground. Elsa needed a moment to steady herself.

"Sorry." Anna said, her expression completely contradicting her apology.

Elsa straightened herself out and gave Anna a playfully scolding look.

"So!" Anna said excitedly. "We need snow for a snowman!"

"Yes, yes, I know." Elsa said, trying to keep up with Anna's energy. Focusing, she made a small, shining ball of light, which she released into the air, almost immediately creating a blanket of foot-high snow.

Anna giggled and immediately made a snow angel. Elsa simply watched her, enjoying her sister's adorableness.

This wasn't the first time they had created a snowman, of course. Practically every day after what people referred to as "The Great Thaw", Anna and Elsa had snuck into the ballroom and built snowmen. They must have tallied about a hundred by now.

They were also excellent opportunities for both sisters to talk about life and enjoy each other's company. It was their own little bubble.

What made this one special, however, was that for the first time, Elsa had asked Anna, rather than vice versa.

"So why were you having trouble sleeping?" Anna asked, rolling a ball around the snow.

"Oh, I…" Elsa hesitated, then relinquished. "I had a nightmare."

"Awww, widdle Elsie had a bad dweam!"

Elsa responded quite adequately by hurling a snowball the size of a watermelon at Anna.

"I'm kidding, I'm sorry! I couldn't resist." Anna apologized sincerely, shaking the snow from her hair. "What was it about?"

Again, Elsa hesitated, halting her progress with the snowman's torso. It had been about the day on the fjord when she ran from the castle, surrounded by a terrible blizzard.

"I…"

"Elsa, you can tell me. Trust me, talking about nightmares always helps you forget them more."

Elsa managed to raise an eyebrow. She'd have to check the logic on _that_. But she knew if she were to talk to anyone about nightmares, it'd be to Anna.

"I was running along the fjord. I was in the middle of a blizzard…like that day during my coronation. And, well…as I ran I saw things come into view. I-", she cleared her throat, "I saw people frozen solid. And I saw you, Anna…the same way you stood back when you saved me. I was re-living everything…and then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I put a hand on it and saw that it was Ignus, but-"

She took another breath.

"But as soon as I touched his hand, ice crawled over his skin and across his face…and he froze just like you…"

Elsa didn't continue. She didn't have to. Anna simply walked over and gave her a very comforting hug.

Elsa recoiled only slightly, the memory of her nightmare still lingering, but she relelnted and tightly hugged her sister back.

"I'm okay, Elsa. And so is Ignus, and so is everyone else."

"I know, I just…It's still frightening."

"Elsa, it'll never happen again. You're in more control than you've ever been in your life. You're also happier than ever! At least, it seems like it."

Elsa smiled. "Yes, I think it's safe to say that that's true."

"So don't worry about Ignus. And don't worry about me. I'll always be your sister, and I'll always love you. And I'll always, always, _always_ want to build a snowman."

Once again, Elsa found herself amazed at how much she needed her sister. She would be so confused without her. Anna had a way of making things seem so obvious and simple to figure out.

Wiping an eye, Elsa stepped back. "Speaking of which, we should probably finish this one."

Anna clapped her hands together. "Yes! I'll finish the head!"

About fifteen minutes later, Anna and Elsa lifted the large head onto the snowman.

"So did he or did he not use his flatulence to light those three guys on fire?" Anna asked after Elsa told her about the bard's song she heard the night Ignus proposed to her.

"I'm not entirely certain. Ignus will deny it's truth for the rest of his life, and honestly I can't picture him doing something _that_ outrageous. He's a bit eccentric, but not to that extent."

Anna looked like someone had just handed her fresh ammunition.

"Anna, don't tease him about it!"

"I won't!"

Elsa continued staring at her.

"…much."

Elsa half-laughed, half-sighed as she steadied the head of the snowman.

"What should we call this one?" Anna asked excitedly.

Elsa pondered a moment. "How about Ivan?"

"Oh, enough of the four letter names!" Anna said exasperatedly.

"Wait, what?"

"Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Sven…it's too much."

Elsa blinked, having never realized this strange coincidence before. "Very well, what would you name him?"

Anna put a hand on her chin, thinking.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed, giggling excitedly. She grabbed a nearby ribbon and put it on the snowman's face, giving it a pink moustache.

"We'll name him Schnurrbart!"

"_Schnurrbart_?"

"Yeah! It's German for moustache!"

Elsa stifled a laugh. "Alright. Schnurrbart it is."

Anna put an arm around Elsa and sat down. Together they looke at the snowman for a while longer.

"Can things stay this way? Life is...pretty good." Anna said to Elsa, like any younger sibling would.

Elsa smiled. "I think so, yes."

They sat together, leaning against each other, looking at the result of their teamwork. Their comfort eventually lulled them to sleep.

And that's how Kai found them in the morning. Along with a slightly-melted, mustached snowman and about two days' worth of floors to dry.


	6. The Lemon Chapter

**Author's Note – Working on a longer chapter, but I figured I'd release this in the meantime.**

**I usually don't write this type of story, but I got a request for it, and I'd hate to disappoint readers.**

**And so, I present the Lemon Chapter**

The Lemon Chapter

Ignus had just finished training himself in the basement of the castle. He was sweating heavily as he climbed the stairs up to the main part of the castle, looking forward to some soap and hot water.

Rounding a corner, he saw Elsa standing a few feet away from him. Her beauty seemed even more noticeable in the sunlight. Her mouth was slightly parted, just enough to show her sparkling white teeth beneath her perfect lips.

Every bit of her body reflected perfection. Even now, after seeing it so many times, Ignus was still in awe.

She turned and saw Ignus. Her face lifted into a shy smile that made her seem even more attractive.

Ignus' eyes seemed to shine in the sunlight. His body, still moist with sweat, seemed to glow softly, displaying the energy he had in him.

"Ignus." Elsa said softly. Invitingly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how this happened?"

"What?"

Elsa pointed out the window she was looking at.

Walking up to it, Ignus looked out and saw a lovely tree, it's leaves colored in the fall weather.

Upon one of its branches was a lemon. Simply sitting there.

He blinked. "How did _that_ get there?"

"I have no idea, but it's bugging me." Elsa said.

"Did someone put it there?"

"I...I suppose?"

"Just…why? Why would anyone do that?"

"It seems so awkward, like it's just not meant to be there."

"Seems like the wrong thing to do, really."

"And who would want that? Who would want to see a lemon like that?"

"It's a big world, I guess. Lot of people with unique interests."

Elsa laughed once. "I guess that's a way of putting it."

"Oh well." Ignus said. "I'm gonna go wash up. I'll see you in a minute."

Elsa nodded absentmindedly, still staring at the lemon as Ignus walked away.

"Why a _lemon_?"

Shrugging one last time, Elsa walked away from the odd sight.

Lemon's didn't really belong in her life.

**A/N – SYMBOLISM!**

**I swear I'll never do a chapter this stupid again.**

**If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, try searching "lemon" on urban dictionary.**


	7. Royalty and Snowmen

Royalty and Snowmen

Olaf waddled through the main hall of the Castle, happily humming a tune. His small flurry followed him like a pet cloud.

He walked into the recreational room, then exited. Then he walked through the kitchen (causing a few surprised cooks to nearly trip). After that, he walked through the throne room, where Anna and Kristoff discussed having a trip to Corona.

Then he walked through the recreational room again. If someone were to ask the snowman where he was going, they would most likely get a confused look and a non-committal giggle.

Upon entering the library, however, Olaf saw Queen Elsa sitting in her favorite chair, reading a book.

"Elsa! Hi!" Olaf cheerfully said, scooting over to the Queen.

Elsa looked up and saw Olaf. She smiled and closed the book. "Hello, Olaf."

"Reading some good books?"

"Well, they probably don't appeal to others as much as they do to me but-"

"Ooh, can I read with you? I've never read a book before."

Elsa blinked, surprised. "Olaf, you've been in this castle for almost two years. You've never opened a book?"

Olaf gave her a look that said 'oh, you'. "Of course I have."

"Then…wait, what?"

"Well, not too sure myself, but I think I can't read."

There was a silence.

Elsa looked at the snowman in concern. "You…you can't _read_?"

"Yeeeeah. I always wondered what it would be like! Looking at ink marks, making words out of them, it's so cool…"

"But…but why can't you?"

"Can't what?"

"Read."

"Oh! Hmm. Well, again, not sure, but maybe it's because I'm brainless."

Elsa realized that, anatomically speaking, the snowman was absolutely right.

"Because, well, a brain's important, right? Especially with reading and stuff-"

"Wait, Olaf-"

"Maybe I can make myself a brain with a cabbage. Ooh, ooh! Or maybe one of those cool little chocolate things you and Anna love! Food worked with my nose and eyes!"

"Olaf-"

"Wait, are these even eyes? I don't even know, they're just kind of…there. Like little…round things. That let me see."

"Olaf, I don't think it's that you _can't _read…maybe you just don't know _how_ to."

Olaf blinked. Then, to Elsa's confusion, he put on a very compassionate face and put his stick-of-an-arm around Elsa's shoulder.

"See, Elsa, I think what you're doing here is wonderful and all, but I heard about this from Kristoff. What you're doing now is called being 'overly optimistic'."

Elsa was now utterly baffled.

"Yeah, he told me it's a serious illness that causes someone to think that something completely impossible and ridiculous is do-able, like making porridge out of reindeer-"

"Okay!" Elsa interjected hastily; well aware of what came next. "But learning how to read isn't impossible, Olaf. It just takes time."

Olaf contemplated this.

"So, I mean, should I get a cabbage, or…?"

"I think you're okay." Elsa assured him. "Just come here a minute."

Olaf obediently waddled over and hopped onto Elsa's lap (Elsa recoiled just a bit, not expecting this). He then stared hard at the pages.

"Okay, so what happens now?"

Elsa began to speak, then found herself a bit hesitant. She had never really taught anyone to do anything before…

"Well…can you tell me what that letter is?"

"What's a letter?"

"Okay…we may have to start a bit basic."

"Oh! I know! Can you read to me?"

Elsa looked at him. Then she chuckled and smiled.

She was reading a book to a living snowman. It wasn't the strangest thing she had done.

"Well, maybe I should pick something a bit more interesting-"

"You thought this one was interesting!"

"Well, I mean, that's just _me_. I have a feeling you won't enjoy it quite as much."

Olaf scoffed objectionably. "I'm sure whatever book you were reading is both fun _and_ interesting."

Elsa shrugged. "Okay then."

Opening the book, she cleared her throat.

"Archimedes was one of the greatest minds in history." She read from the book. "He was a forefront in the knowledge of medicine, physics, mathematics and engineering. He was the first to calculate the area under a parabola, and the creator of several mechanisms still in use today, including the lever. He was even able to calculate the number pi to a remarkable extent-"

Elsa slowly stopped as she looked at Olaf's face. He looked like he was staring at paint drying.

"Wow." He said in a flat voice.

"What?" Elsa said, a tad defensively.

"It's just…wow. This is amazing!"

"…really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I've never heard anything that can put me to sleep so quickly!"

Elsa's face dropped into a somewhat miffed expression.

"Is this how we put people who can't sleep to bed? Oh, oh! Do you ever read this to Ignus when he's tired? Just two sentences and _pow_. He's out like a light. Ha! Now _I'm_ making puns!"

Elsa put a hand on her face, rubbing her eyes wearily. "You sound like Anna."

Olaf looked at her expression. His face fell a bit.

"Was that rude?'

Elsa looked up, realizing the snowman's innocence. "No! No of course not, it's just-"

Olaf held his arms out.

"Need a hug?"

Elsa looked at the snowman a moment. Then, sighing exasperatedly smiled and gave the snowman a hug.

"You always want a hug."

"Everyone always wants a hug!" Olaf replied adorably.

It would have been a very pleasant moment had the wall of the library not suddenly exploded outwards.

Olaf yelped and whirled around, as did Elsa. They saw a giant white mound come crashing through the debris.

Marshmallow was wildly flinging his arms around, like he was trying to swat a fly. He was roaring ferociously.

Elsa's panic skyrocketed. "Wh-what's going on? What's wrong?!"

"Oh, not this time! I gotcha THIS time, big guy!"

To her horror, Elsa saw Ignus hanging on for dear life on the snowman's back, like a rider on a bucking bronco.

"98…99…100!" Ignus shouted.

With a great groan of exasperation, Marshmallow's body stopped moving. He flumped on the ground with a very pouty expression on. Ignus hopped down from his back.

"One-hundred seconds! Told you I could hang on!" Ignus said elatedly.

Marshmallow grumped.

"Oh, are we pouting now, Mr. Mushy Mush?" Ignus said in a baby voice. "I deserve this, you know. You nearly broke my arm last time I tried. About time I got to brag a bi-"

Ignus had stopped, most likely due to the fact that he was now encased in about a foot of ice.

Elsa was walking towards them, and every step she took was like a resounding blast. Even Marshmallow looked frightened.

She walked right up to Ignus, her expression like a land mine, ready to explode at a moment's notice.

Ignus' expression, on the other hand, was that of a child's realizing he had just majorly screwed up.

"Care to explain?" Elsa said, in a deceptively even voice.

Ignus looked to his left and noticed the enormous hole in the wall.

"Ah…"

Elsa nodded, glad that he was following.

'Well…in all honesty…Mallow did it."

"GRRMPH?!"

"Of course you did! I wasn't the one who crashed like a crazy person through that wall!"

Marshmallow made a series of quick, inarticulate, and angry grunts.

"I told you to try and shake me off! It wasn't an excuse to go on a demolition derby!"

Elsa snapped her fingers. Once.

The bickering immediately stopped.

"And why, pray tell, was Marshmallow trying to throw you off?"

Ignus cowed.

"…kinda…sorta made a bet with him."

Elsa breathed slowly.

"You made a _bet_…with a snowman."

Ignus raised an eyebrow. "Don't make it sound weird. You made a bet with Olaf the other day."

"I-that was to see who could do a better impression of Anna! It wasn't to see who could kill the other on the quickest! This is a castle, not a dilapidated house scheduled for demolition!"

"But you can fix it, right?" Ignus asked, with just the right amount of innocence.

Elsa gave him a very fierce look. Then she raised her hand. The broken wall was replaced by a lovely coating of ice.

"That is not an excuse to be destructive! This castle means a lot to me, Ignus!"

Ignus finally had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. It won't happen again."

Marshmallow nodded fervently in agreement.

Elsa looked at them for a long time, then sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Fine."

Ignus smiled. Elsa's heart had the nerve to melt a little bit.

_He's lucky he's cute…_

"But you're going to stay here until dinner! Understood?"

Ignus laughed and nodded. "Loud and clear, your majesty.

Elsa smiled a tiny bit.

"Come on, Olaf. I'll read to you in the other room."

"Okay! Bye guys!" He waddled away with Elsa.

Ignus then realized something.

"Wait…Els, we just had lunch! Elsa? Elsa?!"

The Queen smiled to herself.

_Cuteness doesn't solve everything._

Ignus turned back towards Marshmallow. He couldn't melt through the stuff, she had made it extremely powerful. Melting it would require him to set everything in the room ablaze, something he did not think Elsa would appreciate.

And so, he would wait until dinner. About four hours from now.

Marshmallow chuckled.

"Shut up."


	8. The Duties of A Ruler

**Author's Note - No idea where this story came from. It just started to roll.**

**By the way, it's pronounced "Zar-shun". Remember that.**

The Duties of a Ruler

Ignus was in the courtyard of the castle setting stuff on fire.

Or at least, that's how it would have appeared to others. What he was actually doing was learning how to create fire spontaneously at distance.

He told people it was solely for combat purposes. In reality, he just thought it'd be really cool to be able to snap his fingers and light a fire ten feet away.

He made a series of hand motions, and about ten torches around him suddenly glowed with flame.

He smiled gleefully, reveling in how cool that was.

_I'm such a dork_.

"My Lord!"

Ignus almost didn't turn his head, but as there was no one else in the courtyard, he could only assume this "Lord" person was him. Turning, he saw Kai standing behind him.

"Kai, do we have to do the 'Lord' thing? I really don't think I'm the kind of person to be called that…"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should have considered that before deciding to marry a Queen."

He had a point.

Ignus put a hand through his hair. "Alright, fine. What can I do for you?"

"Queen Elsa has asked that you accompany her throughout the day."

Ignus blinked. "Well…I mean, I was planning to anyways, but-"

"You misunderstand. She wishes that you be present during her royal services."

Ignus deflated.

"Oh, um…well, I'm not really cut out for that kind of st-"

"Ignus, you are to be a future ruler of Arendelle. You must become acquainted with such responsibilities as soon as possible." Kai said, with all the professionalism Ignus had come to expect from him.

Ignus looked away for a moment. He heaved a breath. He had never stopped thinking about what his eventual marriage to Elsa would mean for his status in the castle.

"Alright…I'll go see her." He began to walk away.

Kai raised an arm, stopping him. He indicated Ignus' work-out clothes.

"Perhaps a change in wardrobe is in order?" He held out some fresh, and very fancy clothes.

Ignus looked at the clothes, and then smirked. Flames erupted from him, dressing him in a very elegant uniform, composed entirely of black and gold.

Kai looked like someone had just stolen his cookie. "Ah yes. I forgot about that little quirk of yours."

Ignus patted the unfortunate assistant on the back and walked into the Castle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa was inspecting her schedule when she noticed Ignus enter the room. She smiled at his attire.

"You look very handsome." She said to him.

Ignus adjusted his collar. "I've been told I'm due for some royalty training."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you'd like to call it, then yes. I realize you may not be the most…interested person when it comes to politics, but it-"

"No, no, I get it." Ignus interjected. "It wouldn't kill me to learn how to actually help you do stuff."

Elsa looked relieved. "That was easy. I was expecting to have to persuade you."

"…I mean, if you're offering-"

Elsa threw a snowball at him.

"Okay! Okay. Just asking. So…I mean, what's first? What am I doing?"

Elsa looked at her schedule. It was quite large.

"Well, first I'm discussing trade options with some of our trade partners. Then I hear out the citizens who have come with requests. Then-"

"Can we maybe just focus on one at a time?" Ignus said, feeling overwhelmed already.

Elsa sighed, closing the scroll. "Very well. First trade discussions."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ignus and Elsa neared the door to the meeting room. Elsa then stopped and put a hand on Ignus' shoulder.

"Listen…some of the ambassadors are, well…none too fond of my abilities."

Ignus' eyebrows fell. "And why is that?"

"Well, they don't know me as well. To them I'm a twenty-three year old queen with powers that could flatten a kingdom. There's one of them, the Czarzhin Ambassador, who is perhaps the most biased."

Ignus' face darkened. He understood, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"There. That." Elsa said, pointing at Ignus' face. "I need you to control that. Don't get angry, okay? I've dealt with it before, and their opinion of myself matters little to me. So can you not get too upset?"

Ignus grumbled.

"Please. It's important."

"Okay, I'll keep a lid on it."

Satisfied, Elsa gave him a quick kiss and opened the door.

There were about ten people lined up around the table, who all rose once Elsa entered the room.

"Queen Elsa." One of them said in a french accent.

Elsa nodded in greeting. "Gentlemen."

"And zis must be…?"

"I'm Ignus."

Elsa shot him a look.

"Er…Lord Ignus."

The men did not look impressed. Ignus couldn't blame them.

"Well, may we please begin the meeting? Unless there is further title clarification needed?"

Ignus eyed a tall man with combed blonde hair. He had the faintest hint of a smirk on his face.

_Czarzhin Ambassador. Wow, that was fast._

Ignus tried not to glower as he stood next to Elsa, who took her seat.

The meeting followed as Ignus expected, with a lot of numbers, questions, agreements and negotiations involved. It made his head spin. There was a newfound respect for Elsa in his mind. It was like she had been doing this her entire life, the way she easily made agreements, simplified treaties and expertly negotiated aspects of the Kingdom.

Ignus simply tried not to look too confused.

"…we'd like to increase the percent levied to twenty."

The Czarzian ambassador had finished talking. Ignus was a bit lost, but from the surprised muttering and Elsa's expression, he guessed the blonde man had just asked something a bit outlandish.

"That seems a bit heavy, don't you think?" Elsa asked, with just a touch of dryness.

The ambassador looked at the Queen. "Hardly. Arendelle could certainly afford the increase if it simply utilized its greatest asset."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. Ignus felt a sense of foreshadowing.

"Bringing this up again? We've discussed this, Ambassador Marko. I am, as Queen, not to interfere with the economy of Arendelle in such a way."

"But you could interfere as an enchantress." The man named Marko said slyly.

Ignus felt the air drop a few degrees, literally. Elsa seemed to be annoyed, and her powers were showing it. Ignus hastily increased his body heat, hoping to counter the chill.

There was general muttering at Marko's request.

"Ambassador Marko, you insist on bringing her Majesty's powers into the debate but-"

"They are far too valuable a resource to simply ignore simply because of morality." Marko said authoritatively.

Ignus felt his stomach knot a bit. _Resource?_

"Arendelle has a limitless supply of ice, ready to transport at a moment's notice, if only her majesty would acquiesce to do it."

"And in the process put hundreds of Ice farmers, including Prince Kristoff, out of business." Elsa countered. She was keeping her voice very steady.

Marko put a hand on his eyes, as though he were speaking to a stubborn child. Ignus felt his temper flare a bit.

"Nontheless, You deny resource to every country represented here at the table by not doing this, your majesty. It'd finally be putting your powers to good use."

Ignus had to clench his fist to keep flames from searing out of it.

"Enough, Marko!" interjected an Irish ambassador. "What arrogance! You have not let a single meeting pass without making remark about her majesty's abilities! We are here to discuss business, not flaunt our opinions of the arcane!"

"I am discussing business. I am trying to convince another country to agree to export a tradable good. How is that not business?"

"Queen Elsa's powers are not a _good_, they are not for sale, and they are not yours to extort."

All heads turned to Ignus, who had finally not been able to control himself.

Marko looked at the Queen. "Your majesty, please control your assistant. He seems to believe he's actually a part of this."

"You are distracting this entire meeting from its main course because of a personal bias towards the Queen. I hardly believe _I _am acting the most immature." Ignus retorted.

Marko looked like someone had just given him a dead fish for a present.

"There is no _personal_ bias here, _Lord_ Ignus. I am simply the only one brave enough to speak it."

Looking around Ignus saw that his words were true. Several of the Ambassadors looked very guilty, evidently thinking similar thoughts.

Elsa's hands were beginning to emit a very slight amount of frost.

Ignus hit his limit.

"Enough. The Queen has been in control of her abilities for the last two years. There is no reason to bring her powers into this discussion. They are hers to utilize in however way she sees fit, not yours."

"Utilize, eh? Perhaps in the form of several, inexplicable ice storms about a half-year ago?"

Elsa paled a bit, remembering the storms Isen had caused during that entire ordeal.

"That was not my doing." She said in as commanding a voice as she could. "There was other magic afoot."

Marko silently snorted, clearly not convinced.

Ignus' hands were beginning to glow. He hastily put them behind his back.

"Marko, zis is scandalously unprofesshional! Control yourself!" the French ambassador said, outraged.

Marko sighed in fake resignation. "Very well. My most sincere apologies, your majesty."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. She could practically taste the insincerity.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Let me set him on fire."

"No, Ignus."

"Just his pants. Please."

"Ignus, don't tempt me."

The two of them were walking away from the tense meeting. After about an hour of volatile discussion, the agreements had been settled, and Elsa's powers had been left un-extorted.

Ignus still felt a cold resentment towards the Czarzian, Marko. He had provocatively mentioned Elsa's powers solely in the hopes that it would undermine Elsa's authority and help him convince the others to use her powers.

"Thank you, by the way." Elsa said, turning to Ignus as she walked.

"For what? I didn't really seem to be of much-"

"That all could have gone much worse had you not controlled yourself. So thank you. And also thank you for stepping in a bit."

Ignus shrugged, though he felt quite happy. "I'm good at intimidating people."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that right now." Elsa said, indicating the throne room.

Ignus nodded in understanding. The citizens of Arendelle occasionally sought an audience with Elsa, usually with simple requests, but unfortunately for him, there were also a slew of suitors that usually came to see her. His recent engagement to her did little to deter them.

Ignus frowned darkly. "Hope there aren't any more hopefuls for your hand. I'm not in the best mood right now."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, don't you sound all macho." She patted the side of his face, mocking him.

Ignus sheepishly followed her into the throne room.

As Elsa sat on her throne, Kai invited in the first citizen. It was a man about Kai's age, thin and wearing a very cool-looking hat.

"Your Majesty." He bowed respectfully.

The man explained that he was one of Arendelle's many fisherman. One of the lakes that he and his fellow fishers used, which according to him held the most fish, was still frozen over, and it would cause a large dent in their schedule.

"If you could, your majesty, we heard you possessed the ability to thaw ice. Would it be at all possible…?"

Elsa sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, but I only am able to thaw ice of my own creation. I cannot change nature."

The fisherman sighed. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Well, perhaps I could help." Ignus spoke up.

The fisherman looked at him in confusion. Not many of Arendelle's citizens were aware of Ignus' abilities. He hadn't been keeping them a secret, he just didn't feel the need to display them in public.

Ignus removed a glove and lit his hand.

The fisherman's hat nearly flew off the top of his head.

"Sweet cod in a cauldron!" The man sputtered.

Ignus tried not to laugh as he put his glove back on. "Would this lake that you speak of perhaps be the Leifson Lake, about twelve miles north of here?"

The fisherman blinked. "Y-yeah! That's the one!"

"One moment, please."

Ignus burst into flames, vanishing.

There was a very awkward silence as the fisherman looked at the Queen.

Elsa smiled uneasily. "His methods are…unorthodox."

The fisherman's response was lost in the flash of light that appeared right where Ignus had vanished. He had returned, looking a bit dazed, but satisfied.

"I don't think you'll find that lake frozen anymore."

The fisherman was now looking like his head may overload.

"W-I mean…Well…um…thank you?"

Ignus smiled. "That'll work."

The man had left looking both amazed and pleased, but only after Ignus asked to receive a hat similar to the one the man was wearing.

Elsa turned to look at Ignus.

"You're handling this better than I thought."

Ignus psh-awed.

Elsa gave him a sideways glance as she turned to the next citizen.

For about an hour it continued like this. And, as Ignus expected, there were indeed a few hopeful suitors who had not yet heard of Elsa's unavailability.

Ignus managed to stay calm while Elsa gently explained to the men that she was no longer an eligible marriage candidate. Most of the suitors had left looking crestfallen. A few had given Ignus dirty looks.

One of them, however, insisted to Elsa that he was far more capable as a partner than Ignus ever could be.

Elsa had raised an eyebrow. Ignus merely glowered at the man.

The suitor explained that he owned a magnificent amount of the finest silk clothing in the world, and was ready to present it to Elsa.

"Surely more than this ruffian can offer you!" The suitor said arrogantly.

Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly, ready to turn him down once again, when a man came running into the throne room. He ran up to the suitor and whispered something in his ear.

"Wh-What?! What do you mean it's all on fire?!"

Needless to say, the suitor left in quite a hurry.

Elsa once again looked at Ignus, who was trying to hide a very vindictively pleased face.

"On fire, hmm?"

"Yeah, weird. Well, you know, silk is flammable, and it's pretty dry out today. Gotta be careful."

Elsa smiled again. "I would have said no."

"I know."

"So you didn't have to do that."

"I know."

Elsa squeezed his hand.

"Setting things on fire, just for me. How sweet." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I try."

000000000000000000000000000000000

The day ended quicker than Ignus anticipated.

He and Elsa had done everything from inspections to negotiations. Though throughout the entire day, Ignus felt somewhat…useless. Yes, he had helped Elsa here and there, but his knowledge of royalty and proper politics was simply too shallow to be of any real service.

He was watching the moon shine down on Arendelle through the window when Elsa walked up behind him in her nightgown.

"Everything alright?" She asked him.

Ignus exhaled a bit.

"Well, I don't mean to sound angsty or anything, but I don't seem to be of much help to you during these things."

"Nonsense. You were of great help to me. You even had a convincingly formal way of speaking."

Ignus smirked a bit, remembering how he had tried to control his speech, which could otherwise be a bit casual.

"But I feel like I should be doing more. I mean, I'm going to be a King!" Saying it out loud sounded like some kind of great profanity to Ignus. "I can't just be sitting behind you all the time simply jutting in here and there."

He sighed again, feeling a bit tired. "King Ignus. Just doesn't sound right. King Ignus…KingIgnus…Kingnus…Kingus Khan."

Elsa held a hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing at Ignus' seemingly unconscious rambling.

"Is that what we should call you? Kingus Khan?"

Ignus snorted softly. "Being named after a barbarian seems a lot more accurate than being named after royalty."

Elsa smiled warmly at him and hugged him softly.

Ignus returned the hug, once again marveling at his extraordinary luck to be with this woman.

"Ignus, I was actually thinking of something. I'm not sure how you'll react to it…"

Ignus waited, all ears.

She looked up at him. "Well, recently I was looking into our laws concerning positions of royalty, and while it holds true that if you marry me-"

"_When_ I marry you."

Elsa paused a moment to smile radiantly to herself.

"_When _you marry me, you will hold a state of royalty. But it doesn't have to be that of a King's."

Ignus blinked.

"You'd be required to be a head of one of the several parts of the Kingdom. You could be the Queen's vizier-"

"Isn't that Kai's job? Wouldn't want to take that…"

"-or the head groundskeeper-"

"Erm…plants and I have a bit of a destructive relationship."

"-or the head chef-"

Ignus scoffed. "I wish."

"-or finally, the Arendellian Captain of the Guard."

Ignus started. "Captain of the Guard?"

"And it just so happens our current Captain is planning his retirement."

Ignus felt cautious optimism.

"And what would that entail?"

Elsa shrugged coyly. "Protecting Arendelle and it's Queen at all costs, keeping the military well trained and ready for battle at a moment's notice. The Captain could also function as the Queen's personal bodyguard, following her and making sure nothing harms her."

Ignus' eyes widened slightly. _This is good. This is very very good._

"That…sounds appealing."

She gave him a teasing smile. "I thought you may find it so."

"So…I can be the Captain of the Guard?"

"If you choose, yes."

Ignus felt a rush of relief and excitement.

"Can I answer now?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to be the Captain of the Guard." Ignus said, childishly.

Elsa gave him a heartwarming smile. Then her expression turned a bit more playful.

"Very well, _Captain _Ignus. Your life and body now serves the sole purpose of protecting your Queen."

Ignus tried not to grin at how freaking cool that title sounded. He missed the connotation.

He instead chuckled. "Like you need protection."

"Oh, you never know, Captain. Death could strike me from any direction. I had best stay close to you."

"Els, that's a bit exaggerate-"

He stopped when Elsa's face came an inch from his.

"_Very_ close." She said.

Ignus mind clicked.

"Oh." He said in a timid voice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marko, the Czarzian ambassador, was loudly snoring in his cabin on his ship.

It had been a long day of dealing with the inexperienced Queen and her rat of an assistant. He needed rest.

Unfortunately, rest was something that was about to leave his life for quite some time.

A loud _thud_ awoke the ambassador, who looked around the cabin in surprise.

"Who's there?!" The man said in a voice he hoped sounded fierce.

He held up a lantern, illuminating the room. He caught his breath.

Before him stood a man dressed entirely in black, cloaked from head to toe, a hood drawn up over his face that veiled it. He could not even see any eyes.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" He squeaked.

The figure said nothing. Then it turned around and locked the door behind it.

"I protect her majesty from all who would attempt to do her harm."

The figure turned back around, and the ambassador swore he saw fire beneath the hood.

"And you, my friend, have done her quite a lot of harm."

Ignus cracked his knuckles.


	9. Hunters

**Author's Note – WHAT'S UP, BITCHEEEEEEES?!**

**I DECIDED TO ADDRESS YOU ALL TODAY WITH EXTREME AND ENTIRELY UNNECESSARY AGGRESSION!**

**LovelySheree!**

**I get it! But no! Not yet! Too soon! Eventually!**

**Everyone else and their mothers!**

**Fine, I'll do a sparring chapter!**

**To no one in particular!**

**Garlic bread is freaking phenomenal!**

**AND IF SOMEONE TELLS YOU THAT IT ISN'T**

**TEACH THEM RESPECT AND LET BRUTALITY BE THEIR INSTRUCTOR!**

**And by the way...**

**4,500 WORDS, BABY!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS OUTRAGEOUS!**

***flies away on unicorn of adrenaline***

Hunters

Anna was getting a bit worried for Elsa. The amount of stress she was under was enough to, hopefully not literally, break her back.

In the last few weeks, The Queen of Arendelle had received an endless amount of pleas for assistance from practically every hunter in Arendelle.

According to them, one of the most abundantly populated hunting grounds in the forests north of Arendelle had been overtaken by, what Anna could only assume was, some sort of demon.

Those who had seen whatever beast this was had only been able to catch a fleeting glimpse of it.

"It musta been twice the size of your average wolf!"

"'E was like the great demon wolf himself!"

"Eyes like liquid shadow and hatred!"

"Ate every speck o game in that entire forest!"

"Teeth more ferocious than that of any predator I've ever seen."

"Smells worse than me wife!"

Elsa had continuously attempted to assure the men that something would be done to at least expel the beast from the grounds. In all honesty, she was hoping that the creature itself would move on from it's current home. Yet as the weeks went on, and the complaints increased, she realized simply waiting would not suffice.

She decided to act.

"Kai, could you find the Captain?"

Kai stopped pouring the tea he had made to give the Queen a very sarcastic look.

"Is that how he wishes we refer to him now?"

Elsa stifled a laugh, agreeing with her assistant's tone completely. "He's just so excited about it. He wants everyone in the castle to calling him that."

Kai exhaled wearily. "You certainly have chosen a…unique fiancé, your majesty."

"Indeed I have."

The conversation was stopped, however, when Ignus appeared right next to Elsa in a burst of flames. He had gotten very good at his little trick, able to stifle what used to be heart-rattling explosions.

"You called?"

He was dressed in his brand-new Captain's uniform. It was his own design, of course, and entirely unnecessary, yet he was never one to pass up a chance to dress up.

Elsa straightened his collar, a bit wrinkled from his sudden appearance. "Yes. I have something I need to talk to you about. Follow me."

Ignus complied, picking up the freshly-made cup of tea Kai was about to enjoy. The servant's eyebrow twitched as he made himself another.

"There's been something occurring as of late-" Elsa began.

"Does it have to do with the creature in the forest?" Ignus asked, shrewdly.

"You've heard about it?"

"Heard about it? It's _all _I hear about these days. Everytime I walk into town I hear something about this thing. If I were to combine all the descriptions I've heard about it, we have a dog the approximate size of the castle on our hands, complete with horns, three eyes, and a tail made of misery and hatred."

Elsa weakly laughed. She certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

"Well…it needs to be taken care of. The hunters are losing precious skins and goods fast. At this rate they'll fall far behind on their schedule for the winter."

Ignus nodded. "Gotcha. So what do we do?"

Elsa gave him an apologetic look. Ignus looked at her for a moment, then understood.

"Wh-but! Aaah, Elsa!"

"I'm sorry, but you _are _the best suited for something like this!"

"Just because I shoot fire?"

"No, because you are cunning, have experience with the wilderness, and are quite formidable in a fight." Elsa answered curtly.

Ignus tried to squelch the pride he felt.

"Yeah, but…"

"Look, I really don't want to send you out there. Please believe me when I say I do. But I need something to be done about this situation, and all the hunters in Arendelle are too afraid to go back into the forest."

_Greeeeat,_ Ignus though sarcastically. But Elsa's eyes were pleading.

"Well, I'm going to need help. I've never been around the Arendellian Forest much…I'll need someone with experience."

The Queen smiled, giving him a kiss. "I think we can find someone."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm an ICE-FARMER. Not a BEAST-SLAYER."

"With any luck I'll be the one doing the slaying, okay? You just need to guide me around a bit!"

It had been like this for a while.

Kristoff had been none too happy to accompany Ignus to find a fearsome animal that, from what they heard, could easily tear out a man's throat. However, he _was_ a frequent traveler in the forest. And he too had experience hunting animals. He couldn't live on carrots, after all.

Sven snorted from his position at the front of the sled. He had been pulling them along for about an hour, delving deep into the forest.

"A bit longer, Sven. We're almost there."

Ignus, meanwhile, looked at his equipment. He had a few traps, a crossbow, a hunting spear (freshly cut), and some bait.

He had tried to convince Elsa to let him bring Marshmallow, but she would have none of it. Her reasoning was that since Ignus was gone, she'd need someone to _protect_ her at the castle.

Ignus snorted in the present, thinking about it. Elsa needed protection like she needed ice cubes.

And so, Ignus had taken what he could carry. He had always been one for lightweight travel, so he didn't take much to burden himself with.

"Alright, we're here." Kristoff said as Sven came to a halt. They clambered down from the sled.

Ignus walked around a bit, getting a feel for the forest. It was shaded by the amount of tree braches above his head, and there was an abundance of green plants around. Yet there was an air of uneasiness.

"Okay, my hygienically challenged friend, point the way."

Kristoff managed to ignore the comment and looked closely at the dirt.

"Well, they weren't kidding when they said this place has a ton of game. There are rabbit tracks, fox tracks, raccoons, deer…no, I think that's elk…even some bear prints!"

Ignus was stunned. "You got all that from one look at the ground?"

Kristoff wiped his nose smugly. "I've been in the woods a while."

Ignus decided not to mock him further and simply be impressed with his friend's ability.

"Well, do you see any strange prints? Ones that you wouldn't normally see around here?"

Kristoff narrowed his eyes, concentrating. He walked around, sifting his hands through the dirt and grass.

"Not around here. Let's keep walking."

"Wait, what about Sven?"

Kristoff pulled out a small whistle.

"He can hear this thing a mile away. We'll use it as soon as we're done here."

Ignus nodded, satisfied.

They walked through the trees, Ignus looking at the many marks on the ground, seeing some of what Kristoff was talking about, but certainly not as much. Ignus was a good hunter, but Kristoff could read the forest like a book.

"So! How're things with Anna?" Ignus said, making conversation.

"Couldn't be better." Kristoff said sincerely. "Although she's still stubborn as ever. Se wanted to come hunt with us, but I was able to persuade her to stay with Elsa."

Ignus pictured Anna in a coonskin hat and leather hunting equipment. While it was a bit ridiculous, it didn't seem too far-fetched.

"I can see her being a good hunter."

Kristoff snorted. "Right up until the actual 'hunt' part. She'd never hurt an animal. Ever."

Ignus smiled. Anna could be very tough, but when it came to animals her heart melted.

_Ha. Heart melted. Because that actually happened once._

Ignus slapped himself.

Kristoff gave him a bewildered look.

"You okay there?"

"The puns, man. They won't stop."

Kristoff chuckled. "Even the ones in your head?"

Ignus exhaled, shaking his head.

"It's seriously, _seriously _a good thing Elsa likes them." Kristoff said.

"God, don't remind me. I don't think we'd have gotten anywhere if she didn't."

Kristoff shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't say that. I don't think she's marrying you for your puns."

Ignus gave him a look. "You make it sound like she asked _me_."

"Ig, c'mon. You know who's wearing the pants."

"So what? I'm just her little lover boy?"

"With fire powers."

"Oh, shut up."

They bickered a bit more as they walked deeper into the forest. Kristoff was continuously checking the ground and trees, looking for any sort of suspicious markings.

Finally, after close to an hour, Kristoff held up a hand and pointed to a nearby tree.

Ignus looked at it closely. It was clawed in a very bestial, yet almost calculated sort of way.

"Like a warning." Kristoff said, reading Ignus' thoughts. "But the markings are to small to be a bear's handiwork, so that must mean…"

"We're in it's territory." Ignus said quietly. He motioned to Kristoff to stick close.

He pulled out his crossbow, loading it. Kristoff took out his knife and a large machete.

Ignus slunk around the forest like a predator. He hadn't been doing much stealth work as of late, what with him not being chased by lunatics anymore, but a lifetime of training had embedded itself permanently in Ignus' mind. To him, this was utterly natural.

He listened to the forest, hearing only a few birds and Kristoff's quiet breaths next to him.

A smoky haze appeared at the top of the back of Ignus' collar. It stretched over his head and solidified into a hood.

Kristoff gave him a look. "Why?" he asked bluntly.

"Helps me concentrate." Ignus said. He didn't say anything else after that.

They continued to slink through the dense forest. More and more markings were becoming apparent. Yet Ignus had not heard, nor seen, any sign of the beast.

He frowned. He was in its territory, he was making noise, and Kristoff's scent was more than enough to draw it's attention.

So where was it?

"Kris, find something to hide yourself with. I'm gonna put down some bait."

Kristoff nodded, creeping over to a rotted log and crouching inside it.

Ignus took out a small vial of red liquid. He popped off the cork, a pungent and disgusting smell filling his nostrils. He dumped the rancid contents of the vial onto the ground.

He then silently walked back to where Kristoff hid and sat next to him, waiting.

Kristoff felt a bit uneasy. It was hard to not be intimidated by Ignus when he got serious.

For about fifteen minutes there was nothing but an uncomfortable silence.

Then Ignus heard a snap.

He raised a hand to his mouth and looked at Kristoff. He didn't even breath.

And before their very eyes, a creature burst from the bushes.

It was a fox.

Kristoff almost laughed. Ignus groaned in frustration.

The fox smelled the bait Ignus had set down with interest, then looked around aimlessly. It then walked away.

Kristoff exhaled. "Well, that didn't work."

Ignus frowned. "That fox got it's scent all over the bait…nothing's gonna go for it now."

Kristoff leaned back against the log. "Is there anything else we know about the thing? Anything we can use?

"All we know is that it eats meat and is ferocious."

"Comforting."

"It's hardly seen…and it's only attacked those in it's territory. This thing, whetever it is…it's smart."

Kristoff gave a sarcastic laugh. "Wonderful. Smart, powerful, sneaky and aiming to eat us. This was a wonderful idea."

Ignus shushed his friend.

"How do we find this thing…we can't even use bait. Sooner or later it-"

He stopped.

"Kris, stop moving now."

The edge in Ignus' voice made Kristoff obey him immediately.

"What i-"

"Shut up. Now. Don't look at me, don't move, don't speak."

Kristoff was now totally freaked out.

Ignus swallowed a shaky breath.

There was something behind him breathing on his neck.

"Kris, listen but don't react. I think the thing is behind me right now. I can feel it's breath."

Kristoff's eyes widened, but he managed to keep it cool.

"What do we do?" He whispered, almost inaudibly.

Ignus' mind raced. This thing had gotten the drop on him, it had ignored bait, it had evaded every hunter. This thing was more than smart. It was downright intelligent.

Ignus frowned. He'd just have to do something no one else could, then.

Without warning, Ignus shot fire from his hands and rocketed backwards, feeling a very heavy weight slam into his back. He didn't stop, flying backwards almost 200 feet.

He skidded onto the ground, coming to a clumsy, tumbling stop as he heard whatever had attacked him come to a crash next to him.

Ignus raised his head and looked at the thing before him.

It was a an enormous, black and white mountain lion.

It slowly got to it's feet, letting out a slow drawling growl. As Ignus looked at it, he saw that it's eyes were the palest blue he had ever seen. It was magnificent and terrifying.

Ignus slowly got to his feet, eyeing the lion cautiously. He had fought with wolves a few times, but never something like a mountain lion.

He clenched his fist building fire. Quick as a whip, he aimed the crossbow at the lion and fired.

With unbelievable speed, the lion howled and lept out of the way, the crossbow bolt hitting the tree behind where it had once stood.

Ignus just barely managed to raise his spear, when the lion attacked him. It pinned him to the ground and tried ferociously to bite his face. Ignus grunted as he kicked at the lion's belly. The lion responded by chomping down on the crossbow and hurling it away from Ignus' reach.

Ignus cursed and set his arms on fire. The lion yowled and retreated, looking at it's paws and then at Ignus' fiery hands.

It seemed to make the connection. Ignus felt a new wave of panic. _How smart is this thing?_

It yowled again and ran at Ignus, who barely dodged out of the way to avoid it's claws. The lion distanced itself before running around to strike again.

Ignus was ready this time. He raised his spear and waited for the lion to jump to pin him down.

Except it didn't. The lion instead jumped to the side and slashed at Ignus' arm, leaving three gashes. Ignus bit back a sharp cry of pain.

_This thing's not giving me a chance to get near it…it knows I can use fire somehow!_

The lion turned around, baring it's teeth at Ignus. It's expression said, _Enough. Leave me be._

Ignus shook himself. Now was not the time for lion interpretation.

And if the lion wouldn't come to him, he'd go to _it_.

With a flash, Ignus vanished, using his old trick.

The lion barely had time to react before Ignus appeared behind it, about to drive the point of his spear into the beast's heart. It whipped away, snarling as Ignus pointed his blade at the beast.

The black cat narrowed it's eyes. Ignus took it as _Not bad._

Then it leaped at Ignus again, this time aiming low for his legs. Ignus reacted instinctively, jumping up into the air.

The lion wasted not a single moment, and immediately launched itself upwards, grabbing Ignus' spear in it's teeth. With a single clamp, the shaft shattered.

Ignus gaped at his broken weapon. _This thing can chew through metal?! This is borderline insane!_

He had no more time to question reality, however, as the lion had barreled into him, attacking the now-defenseless Ignus.

"Get…off!" Ignus grunted, fighting against the massive feline. He immediately lit his entire body on fire. The lion launched itself off of him.

Ignus acted without thinking. The animal's primal abilities must have affected his mind somewhat.

He let out a yell and shot himself towards the lion, knocking them both another hundred feet, and down into a valley.

Ignus kicked the lion away from him mid-air. It crumpled to the ground near a rock.

Ignus, unfortunately, was directly en-route to a tree branch. It smashed into his face with cruel indifference.

Ignus crashed to the ground right next to the panting creature. His nose was bleeding.

Giving a weak moan, Ignus leaned himself up against a rock. The lion lay weakly beside him.

For about ten minutes they simply sat there, catching their breath.

Ignus felt he should be more surprised at the fact that the lion was not, at this moment, killing him in a painful and most likely gruesome way. But he wasn't. That blow to the head must've addled his…whatever made him feel surprise.

He glanced at the great cat. Then he noticed something. Beneath the lush fur of the creature, Ignus saw a large number of scars, running all across it's body. And they were not the scars made by man-made tools, they were-

"Mountain Lion claws." Ignus muttered.

The black mountain lion looked at him with it's pale blue eyes. It regarded him coldly.

"They didn't like you that much?" Ignus asked it.

_Yes, I'm talking to a mountain lion now, _Ignus told himself. _Get over it_.

The lion did not respond.

"From the looks of it you got yourself seriously roughed up by other lions. They kick you out?"

The lion, again, simply looked at him with it's icy eyes.

Ignus almost laughed. "Well, I know how that feels."

The lion snorted. Actually snorted.

Ignus' eyes widened a bit.

"That seemed intentional." He said out loud.

The lion did nothing.

"What, you don't believe me?" Ignus asked, despite himself. "Why do you think I used to wear this?" He grabbed the tip of his hood.

The lion's gaze seemed to soften.

"I know what it's like to be kicked out. Be beaten to a pulp. Given scars that you try to heal up but can't. It's agonizing. You feel like-"

Ignus realized something.

"You feel like you're just better off alone."

The mountain lion looked down, crooning sadly.

Ignus decided to humor the thought that somehow, miraculously, this thing could understand him.

"That why you came here? Put up warnings, tell others to back off?"

The lion made a sort of sound akin to, "Mrrp."

Ignus exhaled. "Yeah. I kind of did that. But more metaphorically. I put up warnings around myself. Hid myself from others with a hood and some stealth."

The lion gave him a look. It seemed to convey, _And how did that work out?_

"Not well." Ignus replied, wincing from the pain in his shoulder from where the lion clawed him. "You are seriously smart, you know that?"

The lion held it's head a bit haughtily, as if to say, _Of course I am_.

Ignus sighed softly.

"So…I mean, what now?"

The lion sighed, like it was saying _I don't know._

Ignus simply sat there. He didn't realize how much blood he had lost.

"I mean…" His voice waivered as his consciousness flickered. "I don't want to fight you anymore…you seem, I'm not gonna lie, really, really cool, and…you sort of remind me of myself…is that weird? It's probably weird…always thought I was more of a 'dragon'…or a 'phoenix'…y'know, 'cause the fire…nevermind. Anyway, just…I don't want to fight. You'll probably kill me. So…maybe..."

Ignus managed to give the lion one lucid thought.

"You could live somewhere else."

Ignus' head fell forward, and his mind went blank.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ignus opened his eyes to see a troll's butt a mere inches from his face.

What came next was probably the girliest sound he had ever made in his life.

"Whoa! Okay, he's awake!" The troll yelled, slipping off of Ignus' body.

"What in the name…of ALL THAT IS FREAKIN' GOOD…were you just doing to me?!"

"Healing you up, son." The troll answered simply, holding up some white salve.

Ignus looked down at his chest, The scratches he had received during the fight were healing. The troll had been applying it to his wounds.

"Okay…okay, that's a relief. But, uh-"

"Hey, you're awake!"

Kristoff had run over, slapping his arm heartily. Luckily for Ignus it was his uninjured arm.

"Ow…hi."

"Is this, like, a thing with you? Falling unconscious? Because this is happening way too much, we're gonna have to get you some help-"

Ignus ignored his friend, leaning up slowly. He looked around and saw that he was, as he suspected, in the troll's valley, complete with steaming geysers and moss as far as one could see.

"You brought me here?"

"Yeah. I followed the burnt trees and found you in a valley. I whistled for Sven and got you over here ASAP."

"And, uh…what happened to the mountain lion?"

Kristoff looked a bit uneasy.

"Well, uh…see we _tried _to make it go away, but-"

Ignus then felt a very familiar snort on the back of his neck.

Whirling around, he saw, to his astonishment, the very same mountain lion that had attacked him earlier. It looked at him coolly with it's fearsome eyes.

Ignus made a small choking noise.

"Calm yourself, Ignus."

The elderly troll himself, Pabbie, appeared out of the crowd of trolls.

Ignus looked at him like he was mad.

"Um…calm myself? Now?"

Pabbie almost chuckled.

"Yes, calm yourself and listen."

"You found this animal out in the forest, correct?"

Ignus, out of the corner of his eye, saw the lion flick his ears, like he was saying, _Animal?!_

"Well…more like he found me."

"Mm-hmm. And, by chance, did you, during your fight, notice anything unusual about this mountain lion?"

Ignus blinked several times.

"Well…I mean, It's smart…no more than that. It's extremely intelligent."

Pabbie nodded, like something he suspected was happening. Ignus did not like that.

"And did you by chance understand the lion?"

Ignus' face screwed up in confusion.

"Come again?"

"Could you understand the lion?"

"No! Because he didn't say anything!"

"Yes, he didn't say anything, but…"

Ignus looked at the mountain lion. It raised it's eyebrows just a hair.

_You are able to _understand_ me._

Ignus almost fell over.

"What the heck is happening here?"

Pabbie chuckled.

"You seem to be able to understand it quite well due to your similarities to it."

Ignus blinked, surprised. "I can understand it because of _that?!_"

"Well, in addition to your magic aiding you, yes. Life came from fire, and from life, language. It stands to reason your fire is able to assist you in that way. And every living person has an animal companion they feel the most connected to. Just look at Kristoff."

Ignus shook his head. He could care less how it worked. He was more amazed that it did.

He looked at the white and black animal before him.

"So…then you can understand me as well?"

_So it would seem, unfortunately for me._

"Hey!"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "This is weird…"

_Weird? I saw that man mimicking the voice of the reindeer earlier. Now _that_ is something weird._

This mountain lion had an attitude.

Ignus almost laughed. He felt like he was in some sort of alternate reality.

***Author's Clarification – Ignus is not in an alternate reality.**

"Well…I mean…why did you follow me?"

The lion did nothing at first.

_You said you'd find me a new home._

Ignus recalled his words in his last moments awake.

"Well...technically I _suggested_ you find a new home, but...maybe I could. You followed me here because of that?"

_If it means that foolish humans with toy weapons will stop annoying me, then yes. I accept your offer._

"That wasn't a toy weapon." Ignus said sullenly.

_Really? It felt like one._

"This guy reminds me a lot of Fraxinus." Ignus said to Kristoff.

Kristoff shook his head. "Great. Wonderful. So let's find it a home so we never have to see it again."

Ignus looked at Kristoff apologetically.

Kristoff understood at once.

"No."

"Kris-"

"No!"

"Where else could we-"

"Anywhere! Literally! Anywhere else!"

_He seems agitated_, the lion communicated to Ignus.

"Yeah, he gets like that."

"Stop it!" Kristoff said, eyeing the two of them. "He's not coming back to the castle with us!"

Ignus and the lion looked at each other.

Ignus smiled.

"You have a name?"

The lion eyed Ignus, like he was deciding whether or not Ignus was worthy to hear such knowledge.

_Back in my old pack, I was named 'Manen Skygge'._

"Manen Skygge? Wow, artsy."

Ignus smiled.

"Well, if you're interested, there's one place that I know takes in smelly, dangerous and wild beasts."

_How do you know?_

"They were crazy enough to take _me _in." Ignus added with a sly smile.

END

**A/N – This chapter was…wow, I honestly have no idea where this came from. I have no idea how to feel about it.**

**This was certainly a unique chapter. But, as I don't want to drive people nuts, please let me know what you think.**

**Do you want to see more of Manen?**

**Is this an idea best left discontinued?**

**Honest opinions welcomed and appreciated. While i'd certainly like to continue using this "Manen" addition, i don't want to annoy you all if majority thinks it's stupid.**

**Thanks again for reading these splurges my brain cooks up.**

**-TheStanfordExperiment**


	10. Brain Break for TheStanfordExperiment!

**A Brain Break for TheStanfordExperiment**

**Okay, so I did this mainly to give my brain a break from all the creative writing I've been doing. Don't worry, next chapter will come soon.**

**So! Some questions are in order!**

** 1. ****How do you write a good fanfiction?**

**It's ALL in the writing. Seriously. Reading the stories should be easy, unhindered, and not distracting for your audience. They shouldn't have to decipher your gibberish to get to the crux of the story. If you can make your writing style entertaining, people will read anything you make. Staying true to the characters also helps. You can deviate, but don't change their personalities. It's a fine line.**

**2. ****Should Elsa, in all honesty, have a man in her life as a Disney character?**

**Elsa is, arguably, Disney's most unique protagonist. Many compare her story with her powers and all to that of a LGBT story of coming out, and many like her more because of that. So should Elsa stay single if they ever decide to continue Frozen?**

**I say it's good either way. You can have a strong female lead with a romance. I don't think it'd ruin her character or her image. But, if she didn't, she'd still be the independent icon of Disney. Win/win.**

**Besides, that's what fanfiction's for.**

**3. ****Should there be a Frozen 2?**

**No sequel they make will be as good as Frozen was. I've accepted that. And I don't care. I want more. Fans want more. Everyone wants more. And that's not to mention how much friggin' money they'll make if they do.**

**So _should _there be? Financially speaking, yes. Many snooty critics will raise their nose and say "Masterpieces should be left alone, unexploited." But then again, how do you walk away from a gold mine with only one chunk in your hand?**

**My opinion: Make a sequel. Bring back Chris Buck and J. Lee (Or at least keep Lee on screenplay….she did FANTASTIC). And obviously the Lopez's want to make another Frozen (see their acceptance speech at the Oscars.)**

**I say screw it. Give fans what they want. Have fun with it. And make a bajillion dollars by doing it, Disney.**

**4. ****Will it blend?!**

**Absolutely.**

**5. ****What is your favorite Disney movie?**

**Tie between Tarzan, Frozen and Beauty and the Beast.**

**6. ****What is your favorite _animated _movie?**

**Wallace and Gromit Curse of the Were-Rabbit. I watched that sh**, literally, fifty times. Love it to death.**

**7. ****What is the worst movie you've ever seen?**

**I watched a movie with my friends once called "Thankskilling 3". It scarred me for life. It was horrible to a point where it wasn't funny. Seriously. It's not Troll 2 or The Room. It's just a steaming pile of horse crap. Trust me when I tell you it's not worth watching.**

**8. ****What is the most _disappointing _movie you've ever seen?**

**Harry Potter Deathly Hallows part 2.**

**To avoid spoilers, I won't go into why. But, man. Screw that.**

**9. ****Where'd you come up with Ignus' character?**

**Some people think Ignus is a reflection of myself. Much as that'd appeal to me, it is in fact not true. I simply tried to make Ignus as human as possible. And by doing that, his character sort of spoke to me. It wasn't "How should Ignus react to this", it was "Ignus reacts like this because he's this way". It was a very liberating feeling. **

**10. ****How do I get reviews/favorites/follows for my story?!**

**You write a story and pray that people like it. And then, if you're luckier still, they'll want to tell you about it. **

**I am extremely lucky to have such amazing fans of my story. Truly. Thanks for giving me the pleasure of presenting my humble works to you.**

**Also, by a massive majority, Manen will be making a return. (To FletchDoug – I will do my best to make it less awkward than that chapter was.) Which is a huge relief to me, as I really liked writing him. Also, Manen Skygge means "Moon Shadow" in Norwegian. I thought it'd reflect his white and black pelt well.**

**'Till next time, stay awesome.**

**-TSE**


	11. He Followed Me Home

**_Manen's 'Dialougue' is displayed with this font._**

He Followed Me Home

"You are completely out of your mind."

"That's what I told myself when I was crushing on Elsa. Look how that turned out!"

"That was _romance_. This is bringing a large, deadly killing machine inside our home!"

"True, but he's also not going to hurt any of us."

**_We'll see,_**Manen's voice answered in Ignus' head.

Ignus stopped arguing with Kristoff to shoot his new companion a look.

"You are not helping your situation."

**_This 'situation' was brought about by you, if you recall. _**

"I didn't _make_ you follow us!"

**_But you were the one to offer me a new and apparently rather luxurious home. How was I to refuse?_**

Ignus groaned. He didn't really regret that decision. He just wished it wasn't thrown in his face so much.

"Fine."

Kristoff and Sven were walking beside them, Sven keeping a very sizeable distance between himself and the fearsome mountain lion next to Ignus.

"So if you're so sure Elsa will allow this, how about explaining why to me?" Kristoff said, still very skeptical.

Ignus held his arms out to towards the lion in emphasis.

"What's not cool about having a mountain lion?!"

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe the fact that it could kill us all in our sleep?"

"It's a 'he'. He said his name's Manen."

Kristoff snorted. "Wow. Great. The cat's got a name."

Manen growled in warning. Kristoff immediately paled a bit.

"See?! This is what I mean!"

"Kris, that was just because you called him a 'cat'."

"Well, he is one!"

Manen growled again, louder. Kristoff got the picture.

"This is, in so many ways, the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"Even the art gallery incident?" Ignus asked.

Kristoff contemplated that.

"Okay, close second."

Ignus sighed. "Look, he's not dangerous. He's…well he's like me. In a lot of ways. He got kicked out of his old pack and he's been on his own for a while."

Kristoff immediately saw where Ignus was going. "Hmm. Well, still. Elsa's going to need more than that."

**_Who is this Elsa?_**

"The Queen of Arendelle." Ignus said, looking at Manen. "Owner of the castle I'm trying to allow you into. And also my fiancé."

**_Fiance?_**

"It means I'm going to marry her."

**_…marry?_**

"Y'know what, just…forget it. I love her a lot, she loves me a lot. We spend a lot of time together. That paint a good picture for you?"

**_Well enough I suppose._**

Ignus sighed, still amazed at the situation he was in.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived in town. Thankfully, it was pretty late, otherwise the sight of a large carnivorous animal prowling the streets would have probably caused a panic.

**_This is the first time I've been in a human settlement._**

"I'm not surprised. What do you think?"

Manen nodded his head in a non-committal way.

**_Seems a bit unnecessarily large._**

Ignus was starting to realize the large feline was a bit prideful.

"Y'know, if you don't like it, you don't have to join us."

**_I have no where else to go without being hunted by your annoyingly persistent hunters or my own kind._**

Ignus noticed a trace of sadness in the lion's voice.

"Why were you kicked out?"

The feline shot him a look.

**_My past is no concern of yours, fireman._**

"It is now." Ignus retorted. "Consider it rent."

**_What is rent?_**

"Oh for-just tell me! And I'll tell you my story!"

The lion was stubborn for another moment, then sagged it's shoulders.

**_My pack…rather my kind are not fond of humans. They take our land, hunt us down and steal our prey. I was raised to never trust humans and never to show them mercy. As a cub I despised humans._**

**_Then I met a young child in the forest. It was weak, helpless and alone. And I did something my pack could not forgive. I understood it._**

Ignus blinked. "Can you understand all humans?"

**_I'm not entirely sure. I do know that you are the first to be able to communicate back to me. _**

**_I heard the child's thoughts. It's pain, loneliness and suffering. So I took pity on it. I took it by the scruff of it's neck and returned it to a nearby human settlement._**

**_My pack discovered my actions. And you saw the punishment they gave me._**

Ignus recalled the scars he saw beneath Manen's pelt.

"They chased you out because of that?"

**_The true reason was because I was the only one among us who could actually perceive and understand human language. They saw me as a connection to humans. And that connection had to be removed._**

Ignus exhaled in disbelief.

"That's a stupid reason."

**_It was. But the entire pack was behind it._**

Ignus' mind snapped back to that awful day when his village believed him to be something he was not. No one had supported him.

"My village blamed me for the death of my parents."

Manen's expression remained solemn.

**_Were they correct?_**

"No. It was someone else. But I had fire powers and my house was on fire. They put two and two together and made five." Ignus said with some bitterness.

**_And they forced you out?_**

"Yeah." Ignus said.

Manen stared ahead stoically.

**_You have a painful past, yet you seem so happy._**

Ignus looked at him a moment, then turned away and smiled.

"Well, I met someone who helped me overcome all that."

**_I assume that would be this person Elsa you speak of?_**

"You assume correctly. She's also been on her own a lot."

**_For what reason?_**

"Well, uh…you know how I can do this?" Ignus lit his hand.

**_'How' you do it, I cannot say. But I do know that you 'can' do it._**

"Right, well…Elsa can do it too, except with ice."

Manen retracted his head a bit in disbelief.

**_Is this common for your kind?_**

Ignus laughed in agreement. "I know, it's weird. Actually, we're the only ones with abilities like that. Well, aside from Frax and Isen. But…okay, it's a really, really long story. Just go with no, it's not common."

**_You ramble quite a lot._**

Ignus grumped. "Don't remind me."

"Hey, I hate to break up the introductions, but maybe you could tell me now how we're going to persuade the _Queen_, not just Elsa, the _Queen_, to allow us to let a 300 pound predator into the castle?" Kristoff interrupted as they neared the castle.

Ignus shrugged. "I mean, I was gonna go for the puppy eyes thing-"

"That _never_ works."

"Not for you, it hasn't."

"What else?"

"Explaining to her that I can talk to him and he's actually not a bad guy. Aside from being a bit arrogant."

**_I call it 'being aware of one's own status'._**

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, failing all else, I'll just say we'll call it even for her freezing my arm."

Kristoff gave him a very stern look. "You know how she felt about all that."

Ignus cowed a bit, remembering. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't do that to her."

"I mean, she almost dumped you because of it."

"Oh, god, _please_ don't remind me about that, my stomach'll flip."

Ignus wanted to forget all about what Elsa had very nearly done after they had returned from the journey with Fraxinus and Isen.

**_Now, I'm not too sure about the details of human constructs, but isn't this a door?_**

Ignus looked up to see the gate of Arendelle Castle before him, practically taunting him with it's presence.

_Outta time_.

Ignus exhaled. "I'm starting to wish I thought this through a bit more."

"Just now. You're JUST NOW realizing this."

"You are not helping, Kris."

Ignus braced himself and pushed open the gates, entering the courtyard. He walked towards the castle gates, feeling very anxious.

As he looked around, however, he saw that there were actually very few guards around the castle. He looked at Kristoff.

"Seems a bit quiet."

"Yeah. Weird."

Ignus cautiously readied himself for anything.

"Well! Good luck! I'm gonna take Sven to the stables." Kristoff grinned supportively and hustled away.

"Wait, hold on!"

Too late. Kristoff and Sven had made a mad dash for the small building beside the castle.

"Really? Really?!"

Ignus stared at where Kristoff had run off to for a moment longer. Then he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"So much for back up."

Manen looked at him silently.

Ignus sighed. "Okay, look. She's probably going to freak out when she sees you."

**_Oddly enough, I was expecting that._**

Ignus ignored the cougar's jab. "So just…I don't know, don't look too intimidating? Try and look friendly."

**_How exactly am I supposed to pull that off?_**

"You think I'm some sort of cougar expert? I have no idea, just…try to make a good impression."

Manen regarded Ignus with his pale blue eyes, then slowly sat back on his hind legs in a very presentable position.

Ignus nodded. "Good start."

Holding his breath, Ignus knocked a few times.

He heard through the door several footsteps, moving very quickly. There was a clatter, and then the door flung open.

Elsa was standing there looking like she had been up for three nights. Her hair was a bit messy and her eyes were filled with worry.

Ignus was completely surprised by her current state.

"Uh…hi-"

He was immediately cut off as Elsa hugged him.

"Where on earth were you?! You've been gone since this morning, and I sent out guards to look for you and Kristoff but they had nothing and I thought that-"

She sounded like she was either about to kiss Ignus or slap him. It wouldn't be the first time.

Ignus hadn't even realized the lapse in time. He felt a bit shameful of his irresponsibility.

"Sorry. Some stuff happened, and we needed to see Kristoff's family. He's okay too, by the way, he's just in the stables with Sven."

Judging by the lack of a reaction, Elsa had not yet noticed the enormous cat beside her.

Ignus chose his next words very carefully.

"So…Elsa, about the 'beast' in the forest-"

"Did it attack you? Did you kill it? Or scare it off?"

**_Oh, lovely._**

Ignus shot Manen a look as he patted Elsa's back.

"Um…well, yeah it attacked us, but it turns out that…well, he was just trying to be left alone. And well…it turns out that sinceicanusefireicanunderstandhimsowesortofbecamebuddiesandnowhewantstostayhere."

Elsa blinked, looking at him. "Sorry, I didn't really catch that last part…"

She was interrupted by a small snort beside her. Lookig to her left, she beheld a very large, very fearsome black and white mountain lion.

**_Is it bad when her eyes expand to the size of moons?_**

Ignus winced. "Okay, Els, Els, listen to m-"

"Ignus, what is that…"

"He's friendly, he's not gonna hurt you-"

"Is that a mountain lion?"

"W-yeah, he is, but he's also-"

"What is going on?!"

Ignus took a breath, trying to say this as gently as possible.

"This is the beast of Arendelle Forest. His name's Manen Skygge, and…he wants to stay here."

He smiled weakly.

Elsa was still looking at Manen in terror.

"You _brought back_…a wild animal to our _castle?!_"

**_Mayday. Mayday!_**

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy but-"

"Ignus, you brought a carnivorous, man-eating COUGAR to our _home?!_"

This was going south very quickly.

"It's not what you think! Look, look…"

Ignus let go of Elsa and walked over to Manen. Elsa made a small gasp of warning.

"Manen, uh…shake?"

Manen gave him, quite possibly, the most derisive look in history.

**_You cannot be serious._**

"Look, just-" Ignus looked at Elsa, who was now severely concerned that her fiancé had finally lost it. "Just do it, okay?"

Manen made a small growl, and very reluctantly held out his paw. Ignus shook it.

"See? Not dangerous."

Elsa was very far from convinced.

"Look, Elsa I…" Ignus was just now realizing how insane this sounded. "I can understand him."

Elsa laughed once, almost hysterically. "Do you now? Can you understand what it's like to be a mountain lion?" She said sarcastically.

"No, not like-" Ignus groaned. "I mean I can _actually_ understand him. Like language."

Elsa stared at him a moment. She looked like her mind was, literally, about to snap.

"You mean to tell me that this animal can speak."

"Well, no…he sort of thinks it and I…well…okay, I'm not sure how it works, but yes. I can hear him speak to me."

"What's it saying now, then?"

Manen growled. Ignus winced.

"Oh, uh…I don't think you really want to know."

Elsa narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Ignus went for the emotional approach.

"Look, I know this seems strange, because it totally is. But I'm not lying to you, I promise. And he…he was kicked out of his old pack. He's been on his own for a while."

Ignus shuffled his feet. "Guess I saw some parallels with my own life."

Elsa's expression softened just a tiny bit.

"Ignus…"

"Look, I know it's stupid of me to ask but…I know what it's like to not have a home. And when you guys let me stay here it…it changed me forever. For the better. And I just want to help him out now."

Elsa was slowly understanding. But…

"Ignus, he's not a person. He's an animal."

Ignus almost laughed. "I know. But…well, he's a really smart animal."

Elsa put a hand over her eyes. This was clearly not easy for her.

"Ignus, what will people say, what will the servants say?!"

"They'll say the same thing they did when you got engaged to a pun-making, ash-covered, smelly and altogether completely unworthy doofus."

Elsa couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping her lips. "You're not any of those."

"True. Just like Manen here's not a bloodthirsty predator."

Elsa considered this calmly.

Then she heaved a great sigh.

"You really can speak to him?"

"Yes." Ignus said seriously.

"What's he saying?"

Ignus looked at Manen.

"He said that he thinks you are wise to be wary of him."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Did he now?"

"He also said he's going to growl the next time you say something heavily sarcastic."

Elsa smiled, seemingly playing along. "Well, tell him I'm very sorry to-"

Manen growled softly.

That took the smile right off Elsa's face.

She stopped mid-sentence.

It was like she was looking at Manen in a whole new light.

"You…you can actually-?"

Manen was silent. Then, as if for no other reason than to completely blow Elsa's mind, he nodded once.

Elsa's jaw fell open.

"He can understand me!"

"Well, yeah, like I said-" Ignus said, a bit miffed.

"He can _actually_ understand me?!"

**_Surprise, _**came the cougar's sullen response in Ignus' mind.

Ignus was now a bit concerned. Elsa looked like she was about to fry a circuit.

"You know what, how about we just head inside and sit down, okay? Get you some water, chill a bit, you know?"

Elsa weakly nodded. "Y-yes…that sounds nice."

"And I assume that we're now cool with Manen here?"

Elsa looked at the cougar once again.

"Ignus, if he ever uses the castle as a bathroom…"

Manen snorted in outrage. **_As if!_**

"I think we'll have no problems there." Ignus said as he gently supported Elsa, walking into the castle and back to the room.

**_Ignus._**

Manen's voice appeared again in Ignus' head. He turned and looked at the great feline.

**_Why do you insist so much on helping me?_**

"Well, first off, I'd be crazy not to befriend a TALKING COUGAR. Second, everyone deserves a home." Ignus said simply.

Manen seemed a bit at a loss for words.

**_Well…thank you._**

Ignus grinned. At least this guy had the humility to say thanks every now and then.

**_Now let's go inside. I want to see what this castle has to offer in terms of scratchable items._**

_Aaaaaand right back to it._ Ignus thought sarcastically.

As they entered the common room, Ignus helped Elsa lay down on her favorite chair by the fireplace, which Ignus immediately lit. Then he heard a loud snore.

**_What on earth is that?_**

"That'd be the Princess, Anna." Ignus answered.

Anna was fast asleep on the couch nearby with a blanket on her, snoring loudly.

"She was worried sick about Kristoff, so she stayed up late with me. Eventually she just couldn't fight the exhaustion." Elsa said, softly laughing.

"Well, It'll be a nice surprise for her when she wakes up." came a voice from the hallway.

Kristoff had finally entered the room, back from the stables. Ignus shot him a glare.

"You took your sweet time."

"I knew you had it under control. And besides, it looked like it worked."

He gestured towards Manen, who was now lying beside the fireplace, making himself perfectly at home.

**_He seems to have gotten used to the idea rather quickly._**

"Oh, he was never worried about you." Ignus said, looking at Manen. "He was worried about Elsa's reaction."

**_He's saying this woman's fury is worse than a large, angry cougar?_**

Ignus drew in breath through his teeth, nodding. "I have to agree with him."

Elsa's lips curled in sly satisfaction.

"Whazza?"

Anna had made a noise from the couch. Kristoff sat next to her and put a hand on hers.

"I'm back." Kristoff said to her, kissing her hand gently.

Anna's eyes slowly opened as she gave a huge yawn. Smacking her lips, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Then she squealed and crushed Kristoff in a hug.

"You jerk! I was worried sick about you!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was, well…preoccupied."

"With what?" Anna demanded sternly.

"With him."

Anna followed Kristoff's gaze. She practically petrified when she caught sight of Manen.

"Wh-what the…Elsa?!"

Elsa wearily waved a hand in reassurance. "Believe me, I was as skeptical as you, but it turns out he-"

"He's BEAUTIFUL!" Anna gushed, running over to the fearsome mountain lion like it was a puppy.

**_Wait, what is she doing?_**

"I think she's going to pet you." Ignus said with a tinge of worry.

**_Pet? What does that mean? What is…oh. Ooooh my. That…that's wonderful. _**

Manen crooned softly as Anna scratched his chin with childlike affection.

**_Whatever she's doing, tell her to keep doing it._**

Manen practically melted with Anna's affectionate scratching. In a matter of seconds he was purring loudly, leaning against Anna's legs.

It was hard to tell who was in more disbelief, Ignus, Elsa or Kristoff.

"Do we get to keep him, Elsa? He's such a sweetie!" Anna said, now stroking Manen's black and white pelt.

**_Tell her yes. For god's sake, tell her anything to keep her doing this._**

"Yes, Anna, we can keep him. For now." Elsa said warningly. "But if anything happens…"

"It won't. I think he likes it here." Ignus said, chuckling at Manen's harmless state.

"_If anything does_…I'm holding you personally responsible, _Captain_." Elsa said with a very professional tone.

Ignus swallowed nervously. "Absolutely, your majesty."

Elsa smiled.

"Now come here. It's late, I'm cranky, and I need a hug."

Ignus grinned, happily obliging her. Or rather, he was about to when a small, white object came scurrying into the room.

"Who needed a hug?" Olaf exclaimed excitedly, arms out in expectation.

Then he caught sight of Manen.

His arms fell a bit.

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude, but I reeeeeally hope it wasn't the giant cat."

Manen looked accusingly at Ignus.

**_'Giant cat'?_**

Ignus sighed exhaustedly, sitting next to Elsa and holding her.

"Well, I never said I was the only weirdo who called this place home…"

END


	12. What's Necessary

**Author's Note – There seems to be some confusion as to the type of animal Manen is. He is a mountain lion, also known as a cougar, puma, panther, etc. I wanted to make him unique, so I gave him black and white fur, rather than one or the other. I sometimes refer to him as a 'lion' in the story simply because it's easier than writing 'mountain lion' over and over. This is also why I've called him a 'cougar'.**

**Hope that clears up any confusion. I may have my official zoological terms wrong, but, honestly, I don't really care that much. He's a big cat. Call him whatever you want.**

**And now, time for some feels.**

**-TSE**

_This Chapter is dedicated to Radicool_

What's Necessary

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER INITIUM MAGICA. LIKE, RIGHT AFTER.**

**THIS STORY WILL BE A THREE-PARTER.**

Elsa had practiced concealing her entire life.

Withholding her powers, hiding herself away, it was all she did for most of her life. And she had gotten very good at it.

So for her, telling the person she loved that she was okay and that everything was alright was cruelly easy.

"Elsa, please, don't say that!"

"It's _my _fault, Anna! I did all those things to him!"

"That's not true!"

Anna and Elsa were arguing inside Elsa's room in the castle. They had only just returned from Corona, and the entire, insane journey they had just been on. Elsa had been increasingly scarce since their return, avoiding everyone, especially Ignus.

Anna, worried, confronted her about it. But Elsa's response was even more frightening than her absence.

"_I _froze his arm, Anna! _I _couldn't do anything to protect him when Fenrir attacked us! Ever since he's met me he's been beaten up, hunted down and hurt! And now…now I even cost him his powers!"

Secretly, Elsa had been torn apart by this revelation. Ignus loved his powers. It was a part of him. And now, because of her, he'd never light another flame in his life.

She had put on a smile for Ignus to assure him that she didn't care about the loss of his powers. Truthfully, it was all she could think about. And how it was her fault.

Anna was mortified. "Elsa, he cares about you more than anything! He's never been more happy in his entire life!"

"He's also never been in more fatal situations!"

"Elsa, the River were chasing him-"

"And they found him again because they were looking for me!" Elsa said, now suddenly remembering that, in fact, Ignus had only been re-discovered because she had gotten him involved in her life.

Anna gave her a pleading look. "You know he doesn't feel that way."

Elsa turned away, her heart squeezing. She had never dared to believe that she'd ever find romance, and it was even harder to believe she could with someone like Ignus. But with the loss of his powers…it was too much for her. He was going to get hurt. Seriously, seriously hurt.

Just like she thought he would.

"Enough Anna. This isn't your business."

Anna gave a small gasp. "Elsa…please, let me help you, don't-"

"I need to be left alone for a bit." She said, sweeping her hand and creating an ice wall between herself and Anna.

Anna choked back a sob and stared at the wall between her and her sister. It brought back some very unpleasant memories.

"Elsa, whatever you're thinking just talk to me! I'm here!"

There was no response.

Anna felt tears sting at her eyes as she stared at the wall. She slowly walked away, like she had so many times before.

Beyond the wall, Elsa sat at her desk, hands on her face.

She was utterly torn.

Ignus had been hurt because of her, in so many ways. Despite how much denied it, or how much anyone tried to convince her that he didn't care, the painful, cruel fact remained that she hurt him. And it was likely that she would continue hurting him.

And the mere thought of that made Elsa want to weep.

Frost lightly fell from her hands, reacting to her emotions. She had intentionally kept away from Ignus for the last few days. It had killed her, but she managed to do it.

She was replaying her childhood, pushing away someone she loved because of fear of hurting them.

_You think you'd have learned your lesson_. Elsa thought.

She hugged herself. She didn't know what to do. She was confused and afraid, yet she didn't want any advice from others. It was stupid of her, but she didn't care. This wasn't like how it was with Anna. This was Ignus.

Stubborn, stupid, perfect Ignus. She knew he'd allow himself to freeze to death just to spend time with her. The very sentence made her choke back a sob, remembering the sight of his entire body frozen over during Fenrir's assault.

How could she allow that to happen again to him?

She probably would have stayed there all evening, but there came a rap from her window.

Elsa blinked. The window?

Cautiously she walked over to it. Before she could react, it burst open, and a flurry of wind and snow entered the room.

Ignus lept from his perch on the windowsill and into the room, slamming the windows shut behind him.

"Wow, it's raging out there." He said in amazement.

Elsa wondered if it were ever possible for Ignus to have worse timing.

Ignus shook the snow from his clothes and out of his black hair. He looked at Elsa with his amber eyes. They were caring, but they held no spark like they used to.

She felt another pang of guilt.

"I-Ignus." She said, quietly.

Ignus smiled a bit. "Hi."

There was a silence.

"Haven't seen you much in the last couple of days." Ignus said.

Elsa said nothing.

"Just…wanted to see what was up."

"Nothing's up." Elsa lied.

Ignus raised an eyebrow. "Then what's that?"

He pointed at the large wall of ice Elsa had left.

Elsa swallowed. "Decorating."

"Uh-huh."

Ignus looked at her again. "Anna's pretty upset."

Elsa shrunk a bit. She had not meant to shut Anna out like she had, like she _always_ had.

"I wanted to be alone."

"No you don't." Ignus said, simply.

Elsa looked at him, feeling a sense of indignation.

"I can't want to be alone now and again?"

"Of course you can. But right now is not 'now and again'. This is not a time when you want to be alone."

He pointed out the window. "Also, it's snowing pretty heavily outside for late fall, don't you think? Figured you were upset about something."

Elsa remained where she was, trying to ignore how much she wanted to walk closer to Ignus.

"Elsa, is this about what happened with my arm?"

Elsa, again, said nothing.

Ignus exhaled. "I don't know how to convince you that you didn't do anything wrong."

"That's because you can't. You can't convince me of that. What I did _was_ wrong, and it almost killed you."

Ignus smiled. "I've been _almost_ killed my whole life. It seems to be more of a thing with _me_ than it is you."

"This _isn't _a joke, Ignus!"

Elsa's voice had risen to a shout. Ice shot out around her feet. Ignus' smile vanished.

"This is your _life_! It's not a joking matter! What do you think that did to me, when I thought that I had been the one to kill you?! Do you think I _laughed_ and thought it was a _joke?!_"

Ignus' expression was now more pained than Elsa had ever seen. "Of course not." He said gently. "But I'm here now, and I'm okay-"

"That's only for now! What happens tomorrow, when your life is in danger again? Or when I act up too much and accidentally freeze you solid?!"

"Elsa, that's not going to happen-"

"You don't know that!" Elsa yelled at him, tears spilling down her eyes. "You don't know what's going to happen and you don't care! You would gladly walk into tomorrow even if you knew you were about to die! How can I live with that?!"

Ignus' face was like a stone carved from misery.

"I won't claim to control what happens, Elsa, or to know. But I won't walk away from the life I've chosen to live."

Elsa was now sobbing quietly, looking away from Ignus. Ice whipped around her like a furious hurricane.

"Ignus, I can't do this. You keep getting hurt because of me."

Ignus' eyes widened.

"You accidentally froze my arm. That was one thing, Elsa!"

"What about when you first met me?! You were almost buried by an avalanche meant for me! You were only attacked by the River again because you insisted on staying with me! You almost drowned in the fjord because I was kidnapped! Do I need to go on?!" She shouted back.

Ignus said nothing.

Elsa took a breath. "And now you've lost your powers because of me…"

Ignus' eyes widened at once. And then he let out a relieved laugh.

To Elsa, he may as well have slapped her in the face.

"Els, is that what this is about? You don't understand, I-"

"_Stop treating this like a joke!_"

Elsa could not hold back her emotions anymore. They manifested in the form of a huge explosion of icy wind, bursting out around Elsa.

Ignus was blown backwards and crashed into the wall hard, leaving several cracks where he hit it. He slid to the ground, groaning as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Elsa thought her heart had physically shattered.

She slowly fell to her knees, looking at Ignus' broken form. Her tears froze to her face.

If she needed any more confirmation, she had it.

She would kill him.

So she had to let him go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ignus' eyes opened like bricks. Slowly, heavily, and making an unpleasant noise while doing so.

He groaned loudly and rubbed his head. He had been knocked unconscious many times before, but that never seemed to make it any easier.

"Awake, lad?"

Ignus' eyes focused upon a person sitting in front of him. It was an Arendellian guard from the looks of his uniform.

Ignus sat up, looking at the man. "Uh…yeah. What-"

His eyes shot open. He remembered what had happened prior to his black out.

"Elsa."

He looked at the guard, who shifted uncomfortably.

"I need to speak to Elsa! She doesn't get it, I should've told her sooner…"

Ignus had been saving the revelation that his powers were returning for a surprise. A decision that, in retrospect, was incredibly and unbelievably stupid.

"I should've known she was still upset about that, aaaaaAAAAAH I'm such an _idiot!_" Ignus growled at himself as he stood up, moving forward.

He took two steps, then abruptly stopped.

His arms had cuffs around them, chained heavily to the posts.

The guard looked like he had the unfortunate duty of informing someone that they're favored racing horse had just lost.

Ignus pulled at the chains.

"What is this?"

"Calm down and listen to me." The guard said.

Ignus turned and looked at the man with cold anger.

"Explain."

The guard took a breath. "We have been ordered by her majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle to escort you to the Kingdom of Dezertiz. You are one of a few guards who have been sent there to serve as soldiers in their army as a result of a recent negotiation."

Ignus was deathly still.

Then, with brutal ferocity, he yanked his hands away from the wall, still bound by the cuffs.

"What-stop! Listen!"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?! Like she'd ever do that to me!" Ignus shouted angrily.

"Her majesty has _ordered_ you to stay there and serve! And she also said that you'd show resistance to this idea. We are to restrain you." The guard said, afraid but stern.

Ignus stopped yanking at the chain.

She had sent him to a kingdom for the rest of his life. She had every intention of never seeing him again.

The realization was like a pain that Ignus had never felt.

"Y-you're lying..."

He collapsed to his knees. His breath felt shallow and non-existent. Every nerve in his body numbed.

_Elsa never wants to see you again…_

Ignus tried to breathe but couldn't. He felt like he was having a heart attack.

"Hey…hey! Are you alright?" The guard asked, concerned.

Ignus fell to his side. He felt like every inch of his body was dying.

Elsa hated him. She never wanted to see him. She didn't care at all about him.

"…"

Ignus lay completely still on the ground.

The guard walked over to him, now alarmed. "Hey! What's happening?!"

He then let out a small yelp of shock when Ignus bolted upright.

"Horse crap." He said.

The guard was completely befuddled. "Wh-what?!"

"HORSE CRAP!" Ignus shouted. The guard leapt away from him.

"She would never just send me away for the rest of my life because she hates me! That's not the kind of person she is! She's shutting me out, she's staying away from me…why…why is she-"

Ignus' eyes widened with sudden contemplation.

"Just like she did with Anna."

"I'm sorry?" The guard asked, still completely lost.

"She's afraid of hurting me…like she was back then! Because she thinks my powers are gone…"

Ignus raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A small fire appeared. His powers had been returning very slowly. They were nowhere near as powerful as the flames he used to wield, but they would be in time.

Ignus looked at the guard wildly.

"I need to see her. There's been a massive misunderstanding."

The guard looked at Ignus. Then he sighed in resignation.

"I'm sorry. But her majesty's orders were absolute. You are not to return to Arendelle."

Ignus exhaled angrily.

"Look, sir, I respect your loyalty, but I need to get back to her NOW. Just let me out-"

He stopped.

"Wait…what do you mean 'return' to Arendelle?"

His eyes widened in panic.

"As in we're not there anymore?!"

The guard sighed dejectedly.

"We've been sailing for the last twelve hours. We're over 100 miles from Arendelle."

The sound of the waves outside seemed to taunt Ignus as he realized he was slowly drifting further and further away from the only thing that mattered to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Anna knocked on Elsa's door.

"Elsa…"

There was no response. And there hadn't been for the entire day.

Anna stared at the door in utter hurt.

"Elsa, I thought we were never doing this again."

Still the door remained shut.

Anna put a hand to her mouth and looked down.

"Elsa, this isn't _fair…_" She said in a shaky voice.

Then the door slid open.

Anna blinked the tears out of her eyes and dashed in.

Then she stopped.

Elsa's entire room was completely frozen over. Jagged icicles hung from the ceilings. Ugly spikes erupted from the walls. The entire room seemed…dead.

Elsa was sitting in the corner, her hands around her made no noises.

Anna walked towards her as gently as she could.

She bent down and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa, tell me what's wrong…what's making you so miserable?"

Elsa turned her head and looked at Anna. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I sent him away." She said in a voice that lacked any life.

Anna didn't understand.

"Ignus…he's…he's gone…I made him leave so he wouldn't get hurt…and he…he's not coming back."

Anna's eyes widened in shock.

"You…you exiled him?!"

Elsa said nothing. All her sadness seemed to numb every inch of her body.

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Elsa…why would you do that? To him? To _yourself_?"

Elsa squeezed herself. Her skin was white like a ghost's.

"Because I don't want him to be hurt anymore."

Anna didn't know what to say. Every inch of her knew what Elsa did was wrong.

But sisters don't criticize each other when they're heartbroken.

So she simply hugged Elsa.

Elsa was still for a minute.

Then she desperately grabbed Anna back, releasing the sobs she had held inside her for the last twelve hours.

She felt like someone had cut out her heart.

But in some small, precious place in her mind, she knew Ignus would never be hurt by her ice again.

She thought she had done what was necessary.

She did not realize that she had just hurt him in a way that he would never recover from.

**TBC**

**A/N - *braces himself for oncoming storm of hate***


	13. What's Possible

**Author's Note – Out of all the things I was expecting to hear about that last chapter, your responses did not fall under any of them. And allow me to say I am seriously, seriously touched. **

**I'm sorry for not respecting you more as my fans. I just hope you understand that it's still difficult for me to believe my work is enjoyed so much by so many.**

**Thanks to Arlnoff for straight-up Gibbs-slapping me. (look it up)**

**Also, I'm sorry. This is gonna have to be a three-parter.**

**-TheStanfordExperiment**

What's Possible

The captain of the galleon "Novak" sighed, staring out into the ocean. He was usually not sentimental about the sight of the blue waves lolling around him, but the moonlight sparkled off on the surface in a way that the captain could not help but find enticing.

Sometimes it was the only comfort found when you were at the mercy of the great, big blue.

A soldier approached him.

"Captain."

The captain made a grunting acknowledgement, still looking at the ocean.

"How is he?"

The soldier squirmed. "He hasn't stopped, sir. Every minute since he woke up he's been yanking his hands trying to somehow break the locks."

"He'll tear his own arms off before a single link breaks." The captain muttered sullenly.

Their unappreciative guest had been assigned as a member of the voyage less than a day ago. For almost a year the men on this ship had prepared themselves for a life in Dezertiz, part of a deal made with them for precious goods for the kingdom. They were to remain in Dezertiz until further notice. In return, they would receive a large sum of money, to go to either them or their families.

The captain felt a small tug of pity. Most of the men on the ship had families to support, only able to do so by volunteering to go to the foreign kingdom to serve as the local guard.

This 'guest' was different, however. The captain had no idea why this boy had been sent with them. He was not a soldier, though his ferocity was double that you'd normally find were that true.

"Who is he, sir?" The soldier asked.

The captain shrugged. "I haven't a clue. But the Queen wants him gone. You ask me, he musta done something terrible to her."

"Not, sorry sir, I meant…I've seen him in the castle. He's lived there for quite some time."

The captain's eyebrows heightened. "Did he now?"

"Yes, sir. And it seemed to me…well, it seemed like they treated him like family."

The captain sighed again and looked back out over the ocean.

"You never send family away unless you have to."

The soldier swallowed, knowing that all too well.

"Keep an eye on him, soldier. He'd make a poor guard without any arms." The captain said, still looking away.

The soldier nodded. "Aye, Captain."

As the soldier left, the captain continued staring at the ocean. The waves moved back and forth, any which way. Beautiful and calm one moment…cold, unfeeling and terrible the next.

000000000000000000000000000000

The soldier entered the brig quietly, putting a lantern upon it's mantle.

Judging by the lack of loud clanking and grunts, the stranger had finally ceased his efforts. The soldier saw him lying on the ground in a defeated position. He had a hood up over his face.

The soldier quietly sat in a chair, trying to act invisible.

There was a tense silence.

"How long until we get there?"

The stranger's voice softly washed out the quiet.

The soldier looked up. "What?"

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"Ah. Um…well, it's hard to tell…I think if we continue sailing without any problems we'll be there in about three days."

The stranger said nothing. The guard couldn't even see his face. It was completely hidden by the shadow the hood cast.

The soldier could not hold in the curiosity.

"Who are you?"

The question lingered in the air as the soldier immediately regretted speaking.

But the stranger didn't seem upset. Rather, he simply sighed.

"I wouldn't have told you, once."

The soldier blinked, listening.

"This used to be me. Just a weirdo in a hood, no face, no name. Just wandering."

He stopped again. There was no life in his voice.

"My name's Ignus."

The soldier started, surprised the stranger…or, rather, Ignus had actually replied.

"Ah…my name's Aren."

Ignus said nothing.

Aren shuffled a bit, not exactly sure what to say.

The silence was shattered when Ignus bolted to his feet and yanked at the chains again like a caged beast. Aren's heart nearly exploded from shock.

"Wh-for god's sake, man, stop! Do you want to lose an arm?!"

Ignus still pulled at the chains. After a minute, he relinquished, falling to the ground again.

Aren managed to regain some breath, still rattled by Ignus' outburst.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that…" Aren muttered weakly.

Ignus said nothing.

"Funny. I was told that by someone else very recently."

Aren looked at him again. What on earth had happened to this man?

"Who did?"

Ignus was quiet.

"The Queen." Ignus finally said.

Aren was intrigued, pulling the chair closer.

"So you _did_ know her majesty."

Ignus made a sad chuckle. "That's an understatement."

Aren was now confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this an interrogation, officer?"

Aren blinked, not realizing how invasive these questions were. "F-forgive me, I-"

"Relax, I'm only kidding." Ignus said, managing to raise a weakly humorous tone.

"Her majesty was…_is_….special to me. In a lot of ways." Ignus spoke in a flat tone.

Aren did a double-take.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I don't want to misunderstand….you mean you and the Queen were-?"

"Together. An item. A couple. Nudge-nudge-wink-wink. Take your pick."

Aren almost laughed. The Queen of Arendelle had a secret lover?

"A bit hard to believe, don't you think?"

"Absolutely. I could hardly believe it myself." Ignus said, uninterested in Aren's skepticism.

Aren's smile slowly faded.

"You-you're not serious, are you?"

"Do I look like I'm in a situation where jokes are appropriate?" Ignus retorted.

Aren breathed in disbelief.

"If…if that's true, why did her majesty send you away? Did she not love you?"

"No. She's too wonderful for her own good."

Ignus sighed. Aren still couldn't see his expression, but it was probably one of great pain.

"She thinks she's a danger to me. That she'll kill me one day by mistake with her powers."

"And she…she gave you up because of it?" Aren asked, incredulously.

Ignus exhaled in a shakey breath.

"Like I said. Too wonderful."

Aren almost couldn't contain the outburst.

"That…seems unfair to me."

Ignus scoffed. "Unfair that she knocked me unconscious, chained me on a boat and sent me on my merry way? Yeah. Probably."

There was another silence.

"I should've told her about my powers." Ignus whispered.

Aren was almost certain Ignus had misspoke.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'powers'?"

Ignus raised his head.

"Can you keep a secret, soldier?"

Aren didn't know how to respond.

"Well, I'll just pretend you said yes." Ignus continued.

He pulled off his hood. Aren saw that he had black hair with a few red accents in it here and there. His face was very handsome, with a scar under on of his eyes, which were the brightest amber.

Ignus, not missing a beat, snapped his fingers. A small flame grew from his finger.

Aren's mouth dropped open.

"You-you can…?!"

"Yup. Well, not as much as I used to be able to, but…it's coming back."

"But then you're just like her majesty!"

"I guess so." Ignus said simply.

"But…I mean…"

Aren had to take a minute. This was quite a lot of information.

"But…how could she hurt you if you have fire powers? Wouldn't…I mean wouldn't your fire sort of…melt it?"

Ignus finally managed to smile a bit.

"Well, we sort of found out the hard way how much damage she could do to me." He replied. "She thinks I lost my powers because of her."

Aren decided not to think too hard about the why and focus on the what.

"Did you?"

"No. I gave up my magic to protect her and the rest of my family. And now it's returning to me, little by little."

Ignus looked at the small flame dancing in his hand.

"But I hadn't told her yet. I wanted to surprise her. I knew she felt terrible about it. Just…didn't think she felt that guilty."

Ignus was quiet again.

"You gotta let me go."

Aren's eyes widened.

"Wh…please, don't ask me that, you know I can't-"

And again, Ignus rose to his feet and wildly tore at the chains binding him.

After another few minutes of desperate flailing, Ignus fell to the ground again, panting heavily.

Aren felt torn.

Ignus sat back up, looking at the soldier.

"I need her. I…that's just how it is. I need to fix this. I know how much pain she must be in right now. And she thinks it's all worth it."

Aren's mouth moved, but no words came out.

"Soldier!"

The captain's voice boomed down as the brig doors flew open.

"Has he calmed down?"

Aren was silent for a moment. Ignus' eyes were pleading.

"Y-yes, captain."

"Good. Then come on. You need some shuteye."

Aren immediately left as quickly as possible, exiting the brig, hesitating only slightly as Ignus made a small, desperate sound in the background.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The people of Arendelle were afraid for their Queen.

Not _of _their Queen, Kristoff noted to himself. _For_ her.

They now knew that sudden blizzards such as the one raging through Arendelle now were only caused by a severe emotional pain the Queen was feeling. And so, they feared for her.

Kristoff, in spite of the situation, smiled. They had come a long way to accept Elsa for who she was.

"Prince Kristoff!"

One of the guards had run up to him, carrying several logs and some blankets.

"Kristoff is fine." The blonde said to him, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, er…right. Kristoff." The guard cleared his throat. "So far we have been able to deliver supplies to most of the houses without major hindrances. We should be finished by the end of the day."

"Good. Great." Kristoff patted the guard on the shoulders, walking away. The guard looked a bit flustered at being so informally treated by a prince.

Elsa had created a sort of contingency plan for herself should her powers ever spiral out of control again. Anna had done everything to convince her that she wouldn't need it, but she had done it anyway. She had stocked the castle with spare firewood and winter clothes, only to be used in such an emergency.

And now Kristoff was fearing what would have happened if she hadn't.

The storm in Arendelle was getting worse and worse. Wind and snow had conquered the air outside the castle.

Kristoff exhaled sadly. He had no idea when it would stop. A part of him knew that it would only stop if Ignus returned.

Shame that he had been sent to live halfway around the world for the rest of his life.

Kristoff was still in shock over Elsa's actions. He had even felt great resentment towards her at first, sending away one of his greatest friends without even giving him so much as a hint.

But now he simply felt sadness. Elsa was in far more pain than he himself would ever be. He and Anna had done everything in their power to try and convince Elsa that doing this to herself and to Ignus wasn't the answer, that this would only bring them suffering.

But Elsa had been resolute. In her mind, the worst thing that could happen to Ignus was being near her. It had been impossible to convince her otherwise.

Kristoff put a hand over his eyes, sighing. Things were messed up. Seriously messed up. Ignus was god-knows-where, Elsa was despondent, and Anna was re-living her childhood.

He worried about Anna the most. She meant the world to him, and he knew that she thought the same of him. But Elsa was her sister, someone with whom she shared a closer bond with than perhaps even he did with Sven. And being cut off from her like this was tearing her apart.

_Again, _he thought bitterly.

He looked outside at the raging weather. Then he turned on his heel and marched towards the other end of the castle.

This was too much. It was stupid. It was unnecessary. And he needed to convince Elsa of that.

He walked towards Elsa's room, staring at the door. He steeled his nerves.

He banged on the door, a bit harder than necessary.

"Elsa." He said loudly.

There was no response. Kristoff could see the frost seeping out from under the crack at the bottom of the door.

"Elsa, this can't go on. You're not thinking about this straight."

"…"

Kristoff turned away angrily, wanting to hit something.

"Is this what it's going to be like from now on? Just sitting in your room like you used to, ignoring everything, denying yourself what you want most? Can you really do that to yourself?"

Nothing.

"What about Anna? What do you think this is doing to her? She's losing her sister all over again! I know you don't want to do that to her!"

There was still no noise from beyond the door.

At his limit, Kristoff slammed his fist against the door as hard as he could.

"This is an idiotic, selfish thing to do, Elsa! People get hurt in love, that's just the way it goes! What do you think this is doing to Ignus-"

The doorframe was immediately encased in ice.

Kristoff took a step back hastily. Ice crawled from beneath the door.

He stared at it for a full minute.

He bit back a desperate plea. He could do no more.

He walked away from the door. He'd try to find Anna and console her with what was happening.

Had he stayed there a moment longer, he may have heard the loud sob from behind the now-frozen door.

000000000000000000000000000000

Ignus was contemplating how bad life would be without his arms.

Really, at the moment, he couldn't see how it could be any worse than what life was like for him _now_, drifting on a ship towards god-knows-where, totally alone, and carrying the biggest regret of his life.

Sure he'd never hug Elsa again. But at least he'd have the chance to _see_ her.

Ignus scoffed at his idea. He was losing it. Being in this stupid brig, being away from Elsa…it was driving him nuts.

The moon shined down from the only window in his pathetic little prison. Ignus' arms were still bound by the infuriatingly-well-made cuffs around his wrists, chained to the posts behind him.

Then the door opened. Ignus saw a candle coming his was.

It was the soldier who had visited him previously, Aren. Who had also denied him freedom.

Ignus tried to feel bitter. All he really felt was cold disappointment.

"What?" He said grumpily.

He saw Aren put down the candle and sit.

"I…wanted to apologize."

Ignus blinked, a bit surprised. He remained grouchy, however.

"For keeping me locked in here? Yeah, all is forgiven, no worries."

Aren winced.

"Look, I really am sorry…I know what it's like to want to go back to the people you love. But it's for that very reason that I can't help you."

Ignus wasn't interested in why. He was only fixated in the fact that he was still stuck in a cell.

"Whatever." He muttered. A new sense of hopelessness washed over him.

Aren hesitated.

"Do you love her?"

Ignus' eyes flared at the gall of the question.

"What is this, a Q&A session?! 'Oh, we got 'em locked in a cell, might as well dive into his personal life!' Bite me." Ignus replied rudely.

"It's just…the Queen always seemed like such a…statue. Flawless, professional and calm. It's surprising to hear she found love."

Ignus readied another vulgar invitation, but then picked up on Aren's sincerity. He sighed resignedly.

"Yeah…I was right there with you. We were just…comfortable around each other. It wasn't just that we both had powers, matter of fact I'm not sure that ever had something to do with it. She was just so...understanding. She could listen to my problems and give me the solutions like it was nothing. She never yelled at me. She was witty and clever…and so, so gorgeous…"

Ignus stopped. It was getting a bit painful to continue.

Aren looked down. "Does she love you?"

"She must. It's the only reason she'd shut me out like this." Ignus replied, sullenly.

Aren was silent. Then Ignus heard the soldier smack the lantern across the room in frustration.

"Whoa! What the-" Ignus exclaimed, shocked by this.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Aren looked extremely agitated. "I can't stand those who take their loved ones for granted."

Ignus blinked. "Huh?"

Aren breathed out slowly, picking up the lantern and putting it back on the table.

"I love my family, Ignus. More than anything else in the world. My dad, my brothers, my mother…even my uncle, drunk that he is."

"So he's a 'drunkle'?" Ignus asked.

Aren was silent. Then Ignus heard the soldier's laughter fill the brig.

"D-drunkle? What?!" Aren managed, still chuckling.

Ignus groaned at his outburst. "Great. Good. Well, at least I've still managed to retain one small, stupid part of my life."

"Oh, heavens…I'm going to call him that from now on." Aren wiped a tear away.

"Anyways, they mean everything to me. But…we're poor. We always have been. My father works selling firewood, but it's slow pay, and much too little for a six-person family."

Ignus listened. He couldn't say he understood what Aren must feel, him never having experienced poverty within his family. Sure, he was poor while he was running from the River, but he only had himself to take care of.

"I'm the oldest out of us, so I tried to help my father with work. But it wasn't enough. I took odd jobs everywhere. I even tried marrying into another family."

Ignus nodded. Then he analyzed that statement carefully.

"Um…okay. I…guess you could do that?"

"Eventually, I realized there was no option but to join the royal guard. Even then life was hard. Then I heard about the deal with Dezertiz, how some of the guard were to live there."

Ignus understood where this was going.

"I volunteered, asking only that the large sum of money offered go to my family. And so, here I am. On a ship, alone, and sailing away from the only family I've ever known."

Aren sighed. "Sound familiar?"

Ignus didn't know what to say. He felt like a jerk.

"Um…I-I'm sorry I told you to 'bite me'…"

Aren laughed." Oh, please. You think I haven't heard worse from my 'drunkle'?"

Ignus managed to smile a bit.

"And my brothers, pfft. They could make you keel over with what came out of their mouths. Seems like all men are talented in the prestigious art of profanity."

Ignus actually chuckled. "Yeah."

Then he did a massive double-take.

"W-wait, what?"

Aren smiled. "Can you keep a secret, Ignus?"

Ignus was dumbstruck.

"I'll pretend you said 'yes'."

Aren reached up and took off the helmet of the royal guard. As it came down, so too did a long, wavy, and undeniably feminine mane of sleek brown hair.

Ignus' eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"You're…a woman?!"

Aren laughed again. She looked very pretty now, in the lantern's glow.

Ignus felt like his brain had been fried.

"You…wait! No! _What?!_"

"Well, It seems fair that I tell you a secret after you tell me so much." Aren replied.

Ignus slumped against the back of the wall. "I've seen giant snowmen, disappearing girls, human possession, and _now this_?! When does it end!?"

Aren shrugged apologetically. Then she put on a serious face.

"I do mean it though. You must keep this a secret.'

Ignus managed to pick up on the serious tone through all the utter chaos inside his mind.

He nodded. "Of course."

Aren gave him another look, then relaxed, believing him.

"So…I'm sorry. I can't free you. To do so would be to directly disobey her majesty's orders, which would certainly put my family at risk."

Ignus had already understood why she couldn't help him. And it was with no ill feelings that Ignus smiled at her.

"No worries. For real this time."

Aren exhaled in relief, clearly hoping for nothing more than that.

Ignus then realized something. "Why do you keep the hair, then? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but...it's a bit of a giveaway, isn't it?"

Aren acknowledged this. "My mother would never forgive me if I ever cut my hair short. She loves it too much."

Ignus smiled. "Yeah, mothers and hair. My mother wouldn't let me step out of the house without combing my hair three times. And...well, you can see how effective that was." Ignus ran a hand through his messy black hair.

Aren laughed again. Then she looked at the moon outside.

"It's getting late. Well, lat_er_. I should go." She stood up and slipped her hair beneath her helmet, once again becoming the soldier Ignus had known for the last day and a half.

Ignus shook his head in disbelief. "Still can't believe it."

Aren smiled uncertainly. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing."

She turned to leave.

"Hey, Aren."

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you could come back and talk sometime? It's…nice to be able to."

Aren looked back at him and smiled. "I'll do my best."

And she left the brig.

Ignus sighed, once again alone. And with his loneliness came the crushing remembrance that Elsa was not there with him.

Then he looked at his hand. He lit a small fire.

And somewhere deep beneath his hurt and depression, he felt a small blaze of determination.

He remembered Aren's words. _We should be there in three days_.

"Three days…" Ignus said out loud.

The small blaze grew brighter.

He had a plan.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, okay hold on, let's think about this-!"

"I'm done thinking, Kristoff! Move! Now!"

Anna was done waiting and knocking. She was done with all of that. She now held a very large, very formidable club in her hands, pointed straight at Elsa's iced over door.

Kristoff was trying to make her see a bit of sense. But a hurt, angry and determined Anna was probably the most impossible thing to explain sense to.

"Anna, as much as I know you want to see her she's not safe right now! Just look at the door! And the floor!" He exclaimed pleadingly, pointing at the frost seeping from the floor.

Anna gave him a ferocious look.

"The way I see it, I'll be smashing either one or two things right now. It can be the door, or it can be your face and _then_ the door."

Kristoff got the message.

He let go of Anna, standing back, yet ready to grab her as soon as the door broke.

Anna breathed deeply, readying herself. She decided to give Elsa one last chance.

"Elsa, I've tried everything! Either you open the door or I'm coming in! By whatever means necessary! Or…by a mace, I guess!"

There was no response.

Anna bit back a sob and raised the mace.

"Anna, wait…"

"I told you Kristoff, I'm not-"

"No seriously, look! The storm…"

Anna managed to pull her eyes away from the evil door and stare out the window.

The winter storm was fading. It was now a light snowfall, as opposed to a full-scale blizzard.

Anna blinked. The snow was fading. That meant Elsa was feeling better!

"Elsa! Are you alright!" Anna said, running back to the door.

The familiar silence came back.

Anna had enough. She raised the mace.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a sec!" Kristoff intervened once again.

"What?!" Anna shouted.

Kristoff held up his hands in surrender. Then he moved slowly towards the door and put a hand on the door's handle.

With a click, the door opened slowly.

Anna dropped the mace.

"Oh."

Kristoff shrugged. "Thought it was worth a try."

Anna ignored him and burst into the room.

"Elsa!"

The room was devastated with wintry magic, even more so than when she had last been in here. Every piece of furniture had at least an inch of ice around it, uncut and ugly.

Yet Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

Anna ran around the room almost three times. Elsa was not here.

"Wh-what?" Anna said out loud. "Elsa! Hello?"

Kristoff was there with her, utterly baffled. Then he laid his eyes on the other side of the room.

"Oh, no…" He said quietly.

Anna whirled around. The window in Elsa's room was open.

"Wh-oh, no. She didn't…"

Anna ran to the open window and looked out of it. There was a slide of ice coming from the window's edge to the ground.

"She DIDN'T!"

As Kristoff and Anna looked out at the Kingdom, they could see the mountains beyond. And sure enough, there was an enormous cloud of winter mayhem traveling up the side of the North Mountain, away from Arendelle.

TBC


	14. What's Right

**Author's Note – I'm making a mental note to write stories like this more often. They're fun to write, and apparently I'm pretty good at writing them.**

**You guuuuuys... :)****  
**

**Also, just a reminder, you are free to sketch, draw, paint, etc. Ignus if you want. Either by himself or with whomever. **

**UD and LovelySheree did it already, and the results look amazing. Just in case you haven't checked 'em out yet.**

**Just…letting you know.**

**If you want to.**

**…yup.**

**(TheStanfordExperiment is trying not to just straight-up ask to see art, because that'd be rude)**

***ahem***

**And now to finally close up this bad boy.**

**You guys are awesome.**

**-TheStanfordExperiment (who ended up being rude anyway)**

What's Right

Aren had been losing sleep for the last couple of nights. Not that she minded. Time spent with Ignus was the only thing she had to look forward to on this blasted voyage.

For the past two nights Aren had snuck into his lonely cell and simply talked with him. It was a relief for both of them. Ignus was able to connect with someone while Aren could be herself.

"So they named you Aren after Arendelle?" Ignus asked one night, a bit surprised.

"My mother's in love with the city. My father often jokes that he'll always be second fiddle to her." Aren had answered, laughing.

They had talked about their homes, their childhoods as well as their families. Aren was shocked to hear about Ignus' tragic story, amazed that he had survived being chased by a notorious group of mercenaries. He had been through a lot.

She laughed at his stupid puns, and he appreciated her honesty and stories. She had listened intently as he talked about his powers and adventures, while she talked about how she had trained for years in combat.

The only thing marring their talks was Ignus' depression. As much as he smiled and laughed, Aren knew that he was suffering more than he let on. And Aren had to constantly battle the guilt emanating from her ability to free him and her refusal to do so.

And so, every night when she left, there was a silent and uncomfortable atmosphere as Ignus remained in his cell.

Ignus didn't blame Aren. How could he? He'd do the same thing for his family.

But Ignus knew he couldn't go to Dezertiz. And he knew he couldn't let Aren stop him.

And so he waited for Aren to come to his cell on the third night, a few hours before they were scheduled to land at the port of Dezertiz.

He sat with his hands on the ground as he heard the familiar clanking of the door opening. He tried to calm himself. Everything depended on Aren.

One way or another, he would walk out of here.

Aren put the lantern she was carrying down on a nearby chair and took off her helmet, allowing her hair to fly about freely.

"Hah! You have no idea how good that feels every time I do it, it's like taking off a tight belt-"

"Aren, I'm not going to Dezertiz."

The brunette stopped immediately, fully hearing Ignus. Yet she asked anyway.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. But I'm going back to Arendelle. And I'm going back tonight."

Aren felt a weight drop in her stomach. She had hoped Ignus wouldn't bring this up again…

"Ignus, I've apologized so many times…must we keep doing this?"

"No, no, you don't have to. I don't blame you."

Aren sighed. "Ignus, look…I know you love her majesty more than anything, but…I mean couldn't you try to make the best of the situation? You don't have to keep thinking about the past...about her-"

Ignus stood up, cutting her off.

"I don't want you to get in trouble. Your family comes first, I understand." Ignus said, seemingly oblivious to Aren's statement.

Aren blinked. "Uh-"

"That's why I'll be freeing myself." Ignus said, lighting his hands on fire.

Aren exhaled at the sight of Ignus' powers. But her skepticism returned.

"Those metal cuffs were made specially for you. You can't melt your way through them!"

Ignus breathed in a fake shaky voice. He had to make this seem authentic…

"Yup. True enough."

He raised a hand.

"But I can melt through my arms."

And he brought his hand down onto his opposite wrist, letting a hideous sizzling sound come out from under it.

Aren almost screamed. "Y-you crazy-! What are you doing?!"

"Getting out of these cuffs one way or another, Aren, and you may not want to watch this…" Ignus groaned.

He of course was in no pain whatsoever. Fire would never burn him. But as much as it killed him to do so, he needed Aren to go for the bait…

He let out a fake, muffled yell and added more juice to his fire. Aren's hands shot to her mouth.

"You-stop! Stop that! Just _stop it_!"

Ignus did not stop, finally giving her a full-fledged shout of pain.

He heard a clatter as Aren put the key into the lock of his prison. She ran over to him and put the key into his cuffs, releasing him. Ignus immediately backed away from her.

Aren was in horror of her actions, yet relieved that Ignus had not done the insane.

"You are totally out of your mind, you idiot! Your arm must be seared to the b-"

She stopped as Ignus looked at her with a guilty expression. Her eyes fell to the spot where his burning hand had made contact with his skin. Where there should have been horrific third-degree burns, there was hardly a singe.

Aren's mouth fell open.

"You…you weren't…you didn't…?!"

Ignus looked down. "I'm sorry."

Aren was silent.

Then she punched Ignus in the face as hard as she could, hearing a resounding "CRACK".

Ignus stumbled back to the wall, barely keeping his balance, putting a hand on his now-bleeding nose, healing it slowly with his magic.

"Y-you _ASS_! I talk to you for two nights, tell you my most precious secrets, keep yours, and you…_lie_ to me?! Like I'm…like-"

She swung her fist at him again, but Ignus caught it this time. She struggled furiously against him, but Ignus didn't let go.

"You've ruined my family! The only thing that matters to me! You-"

"No. I haven't." Ignus said simply.

Aren stopped struggling and listened.

"Aren, I'm truly, truly sorry I had to trick you like that." Ignus said sincerely. "But I had no choice. I can't do my trick with cuffs on."

Aren looked at him furiously. "What trick?!"

Ignus looked at Aren as gently as he could. He knew he had totally betrayed her trust.

"I can…travel by fire. Instantly."

Aren's eyes widened in shock. She ripped her hand away.

"Then why didn't you before?!"

Ignus readied himself.

"Because…I didn't have enough fire in me to do it. I had to wait."

Aren's eyes shot open.

"You mean you were just _playing _me the last three nights?!" she shouted at him.

"No, please believe me, no! I treasured every moment I spent talking to you, I promise!"

"Like I can believe you now!"

"Aren, I-" Ignus didn't know what to say. "I mean it. And I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Aren looked at him with nothing but hurt in her eyes. She looked away.

"I…I thought we could get through this together…this awful situation."

Ignus swallowed, feeling like a sneaky rat.

"I-I'm sorry."

Aren sighed heavily. Then she wiped her face and turned around.

"It's…okay. I can…forgive you."

Ignus almost did a double-take. "You can?"

"You love your family…you love _her _more than anything. You'd do anything to get back to them. Just like I would…" She muttered.

Ignus felt a pang of guilt.

"Aren, I-"

"No, no. It's fine. Just…"

She hesitated.

"Ignus, you could stay. Things could be different for you. You don't need to go back and…"

She stopped herself. She almost laughed.

"What am I saying…of course you do. You belong there."

She looked at him with an expression Ignus had only seen on one other woman.

"Just…I hope you make Elsa realize she is a very lucky woman."

The impact of her words hit like a cannonball.

Ignus felt like someone had just force-fed him a live fish.

"Y-you…I-uh…wait…" He spluttered like a babbling idiot.

Aren laughed. "You're such a dork."

Then she gave him a hug.

Ignus had no idea how to respond.

Then she let go. Backing away.

"Go. Do your…thing. Go back to her. Make her see some sense. Fix her."

Ignus had wanted nothing more than to do that for the last three days. And yet, now that he was completely free to do so, he hesitated.

"Aren…"

"Go!" Aren urged him, hearing the sound of feet above them.

Ignus looked at her one last time. Then he swallowed and nodded.

"I'll fix it for you too." He promised her.

Then he closed his eyes, tensed, and disappeared in a loud bang.

Aren quickly threw back on her helmet as other soldiers entered the room.

The captain looked at the empty prison. Then he looked at Aren.

"Soldier, what happened here?"

Aren was silent for a moment. Then…

"Sir, I'm sorry. He overpowered me and took the keys."

"And then he just disappeared, did he?" The captain said angrily.

Aren shrugged. "Yes, sir. I believe the Queen did not tell us everything there was to know about this man."

The captian said nothing. He saw the blood on Aren's knuckles from when she punched Ignus.

"Seems you at least tried to put up a fight." He said.

Aren stood straight. "Sir, it is my responsibility for allowing this man to escape. I will accept all consequences."

The captain was silent. Then he sighed and turned away.

"You're on this voyage, aren't you? Seems punishment enough…"

And he ordered the rest of the soldiers back to the upper deck.

Aren was left alone, staring at the scorch mark where Ignus once stood.

She sighed sadly. Not everyone got what Ignus had.

But at least she could experience something like it. Even just for three days.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The citizens of Arendelle were under the shadow of a massive winter blizzard, looming above them like a massive ghost..

The storm that had once terrorized the kingdom itself had now climbed to the North Mountain and increased exponentially in size. Wind funneled around the mountain like a tornado, while snow fell like torrential rain.

Three squads of Arendelle soldiers had been sent to retrieve the Queen. They had since returned nearly frozen alive. They reported that the temperature had dropped to a point so low that it had been impossible to continue without suffering fatal consequences.

Kristoff and Anna were at a complete loss on what to do.

"We could scale the mountain from the bottom and avoid all the cold…" Anna said to herself.

"We'd be blown off the cliff by the wind." Kristoff said.

"We could bundle up with five layers of clothing!"

"We could bundle up with ten. It wouldn't be enough to withstand subzero temperatures for the length of time it would take to scale the mountain."

Anna whirled around. "Then help me _think_ of something!" she shouted furiously.

Kristoff did not withdraw. He knew what this was doing to Anna. And it killed him to shoot down her ideas like this. But he was not about to allow Anna to get herself killed trying to reach Elsa.

"She just needs to see one of us! She needs someone with her!" Anna continued, completely beside herself.

"I know!" Kristoff shouted back, trying to get Anna to understand. "I know…but I'm not going to let anyone die trying to do that."

Anna's face collapsed from anger into pure, simple despondence. She lowered her head and slowly walked over to Kristoff, leaning against him.

Kristoff put his arms around her, laying his head against hers.

"Why'd things end up like this…" Anna whispered.

Kristoff said nothing. There was nothing to say.

He looked up to see another guard walking towards him. Kristoff silently gave him a questioning look.

The guard shook his head, exhaling.

Kristoff bit back a curse. He had been looking for the past few hours for the only person who could get closer to Elsa without freezing.

And now he was nowhere to be found…

0000000000000000000000000000

The wind along the North Mountain whipped like an abusive interrogator. The snow had piled up to well over three feet.

And it was into this lovely little climate that Ignus found himself landing into.

With a burst of flames, Ignus flopped into the snow, breathing hard. He had just traveled well over 100 miles in a second. It kind of took the wind out of your lungs.

The cold immediately snapped him out of his grogginess. Shooting up, Ignus shivered, shielding his eyes from the raging storm.

He stood up, seeing the full effects of the blizzard. Everything was completely frozen.

"Ah, Els, what have you done…" He whispered to himself.

He had not been in Arendelle for Elsa's first loss of control, but he had heard enough about it to make the connection. Looking up, he saw that the majority of the storm had converged around the peak of the mountain.

_Her palace_.

Ignus shook his head. She must have run there to prevent Arendelle from receiving the brunt of the effects of her grief.

Somewhere beneath his panic, Ignus felt a small tug of relief. _At least she _does _miss me…_

He looked down at Arendelle. It was covered in snow, but there was no sign of the storm the now raged at the peak of the North Mountain.

_Anna must be worried sick._

Ignus felt more biting wind sting his exposed skin. He crossed his arms, trying to warm himself up. That 'burst' he had just done had devoured all the magic Ignus had been saving up for the last three days. He couldn't even make himself some new clothes.

So he did all he could. He began climbing the mountain.

His feet trudged through the huge pile-up of snow, slowly getting number and number. The temperature seemed to drop with every step he took.

_C'mon, just don't think about it. Think about Elsa. How you're gonna walk up there and lose your mind at her for doing this to you. And then you're gonna kiss her like there's no tomorrow._

Ignus grit his teeth and kept walking.

He just wanted to see her again. He had spent the last three days fantasizing about her, thinking he'd never see her again.

Now he just wanted to prove himself wrong.

He clutched his jacket around him, pulling up his hood to provide some small protection. He trudged forward slowly, feeling colder than he ever had in his life.

The air in front of him was getting whiter and whiter. He wasn't even sure if he was walking straight.

He tripped over the snow and fell face first. Ignus lay there for a moment, the let out a frustrated groan.

He got back up to a kneeling position, looking at the mountain in front of him. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

But turning around was in no way an option.

Ignus couldn't feel his fingers anymore. He tried to get to his feet, but fell backwards, hitting his back against a tree.

Then Ignus realized something. He hadn't passed a tree…

Looking behind him, he saw a very large, white figure standing above him. His knees almost gave out with relief.

"Marshmallow!" He exclaimed in shock and ecstasy.

The giant snowman had a look of utter surprise on his face, but it grew into an elated smile.

"In'nus!" He growled happily, picking up his hooded friend and squeezing him.

Ignus could hardly struggle against him. He had little to no energy as it was.

"Okay…okayokayokay!" Ignus helplessly cried as Marshmallow nearly snapped his ribs. "Glad to see you!"

Marshmallow released him from what would have likely been a literal death grip and looked at him, holding Ignus in his hand like he was an action figure.

"Wherr…werr…you?" He asked.

Ignus sighed. "I…well I was sent away by Elsa."

Marshmallow's eyes widened. "Wwwhhyyy?"

"She thinks she's dangerous. To me." Ignus said.

Marshmallow considered this. Then his eyes flashed blue with determination.

"Sheee…rrong. Marrmallow came to eelp 'eeer…"

Ignus grinned. "Mind if I come with you? I think I can help her too."

The large snowman grunted in approval.

"Oh, and…I don't mean to rush you, but…this wind isn't doing good things to me." Ignus said in a slightly weaker voice.

Marshmallow noticed immediately. He nodded ferverently and held Ignus close to his chest protectively.

"Hoooold oonnnn." He drawled as he broke into a thunderous jog, crashing through the snow like it was harmless grass.

Ignus breathed in amazement at his luck. He smiled to himself.

_Best. Friend. Ever._

00000000000000000000000

The storm had almost become alive as Marshmallow and Ignus neared the palace. It was completely hidden behind the furious, icy snow whirling around it.

Ignus felt like his entire body had gone numb. Marshmallow was fine, of course, but he could no longer run in the face of the relentless wind.

Finally, they reached the steps that led to Elsa's palace. Marshmallow looked at them carefully.

"Ccaaan't…walk." He communicated to Ignus, who understood immediately. The icy staircase would never hold his friend's weight.

Ignus patted him on the chest. "Don't worry, I got it."

He slid down from Marshmallow and stepped carefully towards the staircase. The wind pounded at him ferociously, like an animal snarling at an intruder to stay away.

Ignus almost growled back. "Like you can stop me." He muttered, almost deliriously.

He managed to get an arm on the stair's railing, slowly ascending, even as the wind nearly pushed him over the edge.

Then he heard a loud snap behind him. Looking back weakly, he saw the staircase begin to crack.

Marshmallow's eyes widened in fear. "Goooooo!" He shouted at Ignus.

Ignus didn't need any more advice.

He willed himself to move faster as the ice bridge collapsed behind him, chasing after him like a monstrosity trying to swallow him whole.

"Move, move, move movemovemovemovemovemooooooove!" Ignus hollered at himself frantically as he shuffled pathetically to the top of the staircase.

Reaching the final few steps, Ignus flung himself towards the doors, making a rather embarrassingly high-pitched noise as he did so. The bridge behind him fell into the chasm below.

Ignus slowly got to his feet, catching his breath. He looked across at Marshmallow.

"I'm okay!" Ignus called over.

Marshmallow waved back.

Ignus smiled a bit. Then he turned around at the large doors in front of him.

They seemed a lot more intimidating than when he first saw them.

He took a breath and pushed them open.

0000000000000000000000000000

The first thing Ignus noticed was how silent it was in the palace. The wind had stopped, allowing Ignus' nerves to thaw a bit.

The second thing he noticed was that the entire castle was completely white.

It wasn't like when he last saw it. Before it was a beautiful painting of blues, purples and violets.

Now it was just a stark, dead white. It was like all paint had been stripped from the canvas, leaving nothing but a blank nothingness, begging to be filled.

Ignus hesitantly took another step, taking care not to slip. He looked around, seeing nothing.

He didn't dare call out Elsa's name for fear that any loud noise would shatter the entire palace.

He walked towards the steps, ascending slowly. He shivered at the subzero air. If not for the feeble heat in his veins, he was sure he'd have severe frostbite.

Ignus had no idea what he was going to say. Or even how to react.

He reached the top of the staircase. There was another door in front of him.

Overtaken by a sudden and incomprehensible desperation, Ignus opened the door.

The room in front of him was similar to the one below: white, silent and frigid.

Aside from the lone figure.

Elsa was in the very center of the room, lying on her side. She was facing away from Ignus, arms hugged tightly around herself. Her hair was not braided in any way, flowing freely around her.

Her dress was the simplest Ignus had ever seen her create. And, like the rest of the palace, it was a pale white color. She was barefoot.

Ignus felt every shred of anger and hurt and bitterness he had felt towards Elsa evaporate on the spot.

For another minute, neither of the two moved, Elsa out of ignorance to the fact that someone was behind her, and Ignus due to his inability to move.

Then Ignus spoke.

"Elsa."

The words hung in the air.

Ignus saw Elsa make the tiniest movement, like someone had just poked her gently.

Then she slowly, gracefully raised herself to her feet. To Ignus, it was like she levitated herself.

She stood still, looking straightforward.

It was with utter stillness that Elsa turned herself to face Ignus.

Her face looked just like it always had, amazing blue eyes, a few adorable freckles, and her nose that was just a tiny bit smaller than normal.

Ignus felt his knees go weak.

Elsa was giving him the same look.

He saw a few tears form at her eyes. They were the only thing convincing Ignus that what he was looking at was not, in fact, a beautifully-made statue.

Time seemed to stand still.

Then Elsa's hands went to her mouth slowly and she let out a small sob.

It was all Ignus needed.

With more speed than he thought possible at the moment, he ran at her the same moment she did to him.

Years could have gone by. Ignus wouldn't have noticed.

He and Elsa were kissing with more passion than they had ever felt. Every regret Elsa had held within her for the last three days seemed to explode out of her with the love in her embrace. Every fear Ignus had melted with the heat radiating from inside him.

Finally breaking herself away from Ignus, Elsa choked back another sob and whispered, "-sorry, I'm so, so sorry-"

Ignus silenced her by kissing her again.

After another wordless minute, Elsa tried again. "I was-I was so stupid, and I-I-"

Her lips were silenced once more.

Elsa managed to pull herself away again. "W-wait! Just-just…I mean…" She was at a complete loss for words.

Ignus looked at her with the most intense eyes she had ever seen him give.

"Do you regret what you did?"

Elsa sniffed once. "S-so much."

"Then I forgive you." Ignus said.

Elsa felt her brain combust. "B-what?! Ignus I was, I was _horrid_ to you! I was a…a…"

"I know." Ignus answered calmly, now kissing her neck.

"I mean I was…I…"

She leaned her head against him, moaning softly.

"I just don't want to freeze you…"

Ignus closed his eyes. The only thing in is mind right now was the fact that he was with her again. Absolutely nothing else mattered.

Elsa looked up at him. "Ignus, are you listeni-"

Ignus kissed her once again, simply because he could.

"I-Ignus, w-please just listen for a mom-"

"You worry too much." He said to her quietly.

She looked up at him.

"But…what?"

"You may hurt me. I may burn you. Who cares." He said breathlessly, holding her close to him. "I'm here now. You're here now. That's all that will ever matter to me."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"You're here. Nothing. Else. Matters." Ignus said, emphasizing every single word.

Elsa looked up into his eyes. His amber, comforting eyes.

And she felt her worries slowly dissipate, like the warmth Ignus had was clearing it away.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him more.

The world outside no longer mattered to her. Nothing mattered.

It was just them.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa had no idea how long it had been since Ignus entered the room when she became aware of what was happening around her. They had simply held each other, sitting together in the floor of her palace.

Ignus looked up and around them, smiling. "Well, look at that."

The palace was slowly losing it's white tinge. Blue and violet sprang through the structure like rapidly-growing plants. Soon the only white in view was from the gown Elsa had donned.

Ignus noticed that the temperature had dramatically increased, now at a comfortably cool level.

He smiled at Elsa, who was sitting in his lap. "Feel better?"

Elsa sheepishly smiled. "That is a gross understatement."

Then she looked down, donning a melancholy expression.

"Ignus…I know you said you forgave me, but…well…"

"Well what?"

"I-" Elsa blushed a bit. "It _was_ while you were madly kissing me like a wildfire. I thought it might have…you know…been in the heat of the moment?"

Ignus' eyes popped open as he gaped in glee. Elsa's hand shot to her mouth.

"You just made a pun!" Ignus said giddily.

"I…n-no." Elsa replied stubbornly. "That wasn't a pun."

"It absolutely was a pun!" Ignus laughed.

"W-focus here!" Elsa managed to say. "I'm being serious!"

Ignus stopped laughing, but he maintained a jovial expression.

"I did something…so _wrong _to you Ignus, and I know now that it was a stupid, pointless thing to do, but…can you truly forgive me so easily?"

Ignus looked at her for a moment.

"If it makes you feel better, I do feel somewhat scorned. But that doesn't mean I can't forgive you."

Ignus leaned back, exhaling. "I mean, jeez, Elsa, I'm just happy I'm actually seeing you again! I thought I never would..."

Elsa swallowed a pang of guilt.

Ignus kissed her forehead. "Els, we're always gonna have problems with…us. But…"

His thoughts traveled to Aren.

"Not everyone gets what we have. We can't just throw it away. Not even for each other."

Elsa looked at him,. There was a look of dawning understanding in her. Ignus smiled. She had gotten it.

"So are you ever going to do something like this again?" Ignus asked her.

Elsa looked down. "No, of course not…never again."

Ignus smiled. "Good to hear."

And he lit the end of his fingers.

The look on Elsa's face was priceless.

"Y-you…! Your powers!"

"Yup."

"But-but you..! With Fenrir and…I-I thought that-!"

"Uh-huh. How do you think I got back here?" Ignus said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Elsa asked in bewilderement.

"Well…I wanted to surprise you. Turns out that was a bad idea…"

Elsa looked at him with disbelief.

"I mean, that too, but…at the beginning of our whole discussion just now! Why didn't you just say you got your powers back? That I don't have to worry about freezing you now?"

Ignus looked at her intently, then put a hand on hers. "Because that's not the point. It doesn't matter if my powers are coming back."

"Wh-of course it does!"

"No, it doesn't. What matters is that you know that I don't care how much you hurt me. And it doesn't _matter_ how much you hurt me. What we have here and now, it…it's irreplaceable. It's not only possible if I have powers. _We_ make it possible."

"We could spend the rest of our lives worrying about what comes next. I think it's more worthwhile to enjoy what we have _now_." Ignus finished.

Elsa felt like her heart would burst from the amount of love she felt.

She kissed him gently. "I love you."

Ignus tried to play it cool, but couldn't hide his blush.

"Love you too, Els."

Elsa smiled, laying against him in a rapture of relief. The nothingness that had consumed her before was like a bad dream now. Gone forever…

Then she bolted upright, almost clobbering Ignus with her head.

"Anna!"

She shot to her feet and paced around.

"Oooooh, my god what have I done to Anna?! What is this going to do to her?! I did it again! I shut her out! I shut all them out! How could I-"

She yelped slightly as Ignus picked her up from behind and carried her to her balcony, looking out over Arendelle.

Putting her down, Ignus pointed outwards.

"I think she knows you're okay now."

Elsa's jaw dropped.

There wasn't a shred of snow to be seen across the entire Kingdom. Where there had once been feet of the white stuff, now was grass and sunlight.

She then heard a grunt to her left. Following the noise, she saw Marshmallow waving happily at her from the cliff beside her castle.

Giggling, she waved back. "He came up here too?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't of made it without him, it got…chilly." Ignus said.

Elsa winced.

"I'm sorry…"

Ignus put an arm around her.

"I think you made up for it." He said, smiling.

Elsa looked out again in amazement.

"But…how did I do this? Last time I had to concentrate and-"

"Well…I don't know about you, but my world pretty much faded into nonexistence while we were kissing back there." Ignus replied bluntly. "Maybe you did it subconsciously?"

Elsa looked at him, with his handsome face lit by the sun. She smiled and put a hand on one of the red accents in his hair.

"Perhaps." She said, thinking it was more to do with the absolute warmth she had felt when Ignus came back.

Ignus grinned.

"So I guess we should go apologize to your sister now?" He asked.

Elsa exhaled in anxiety. "She's not going to be happy…"

000000000000000000000000

"Not happy" didn't even come close to covering it.

As soon as Anna caught sight of Elsa, she had literally knocked the Queen over in a tackle hug, sobbing hysterically. Then she had immediately pulled Elsa to her feet and given her a ten-minute tongue-lashing.

Elsa, knowing that she deserved every bit of it, had simply maintained a sad, apologetic look throughout it.

Kristoff, meanwhile, gave Ignus a relieved hug.

"Ig, we thought you were _gone_. Like, seriously." Kristoff said, letting Ignus go.

"Ah, come on." Ignus said, shrugging it off. "I can teleport. You can't _ever _get rid of me."

Kristoff laughed and nodded. Then his expression changed to shock.

"Wait…no you can't!"

Ignus grinned, lighting his fingers.

Kristoff's mouth fell open.

"You got your powers back!?"

"You'd better believe it!" Ignus in an excited voice.

Kristoff sighed, putting a hand to his eyes. He slid it down slowly, smiling contentedly.

"Things looked so bleak two hours ago." He said to Ignus.

Anna's yells of outrage had diminished into quiet sobs as she hugged Elsa, who looked close to tears herself.

"Do you think this'll happen again?" Kristoff said to Ignus.

"Oh, who cares. Live in the now." Ignus replied in a weary voice.

"Ha. Fair enough."

Elsa seemed to be convincing Anna of something, as the redhead's sobs slowly disappeared, replaced by a smile. They hugged again.

Ignus beamed. "Happy sisters once again." He breathed.

Then Anna caught sight of him.

Ignus paled. "Oh, dear."

He was nearly crushed in another hug from the pigtail-donning princess.

"You're back! You're not in some far-off place!" Anna cried happily.

Ignus patted her head. "Last time I checked, that's correct."

Then he remembered something.

He walked over to Elsa, who was still in her white outfit, thought she had since put on shoes.

"I need a favor." He said seriously.

Elsa noticed immediately. "Of course. Anything."

"I need you to recall a certain soldier that you sent to Dezertiz. And I also think maybe we should start looking more into the development of Arendelle's firewood distributors."

Elsa blinked, looking a bit confused. "Oh…well, of course I could. But why?"

Ignus smiled.

"Well…I like to clear up my debts."

Elsa looked at him with curiosity.

"Okay…should I ask?"

Ignus shook his head.

"Very well."

Ignus walked up to her and hugged her.

"What are you thinking right now?" He asked her. He was looking for a very specific answer.

Elsa contemplated.

"Not the future." She said, finally.

Ignus grinned.

"That's more like it."

END

**A/N – Sparring Story Next.**

**Thanks to Radicool for basically single-handedly making me think of doing this story.**


	15. Magic, Marriage and Puns

**Author's Note – Okay, so I got some 'splaining to do…**

**Some of you may have noticed that I took down my "apology". This is because I regret putting it up. It was made in a moment of frustration, and I wish I could've taken it back.**

**However, that doesn't mean I'm not ending the story. The next chapter (after this one) will bring it all to a close.**

**BUT…that doesn't mean I won't write more stories about this.**

**See, my reasoning is that if I'm gonna go on a bit of a break, or update _much_ less frequently, I at least owe you guys some closure to the story, so you're not feeling unsatisfied ending-wise.**

**So, bottom line? The story will have an ending, but you may see more from me with this story. May. **

**I also plan on writing an original story I've had an idea for, but don't expect to see that for _long _time.**

**Anyways, sorry for being a bit flip-floppy about this. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**(Also, not gonna lie, got a little teary from the touching messages you guys gave me. You're the best.)**

**-TheStanfordExperiment**

Magic, Marriage and Puns

Elsa felt like a fool.

She had somehow convinced herself that she'd only feel happiness and elation at her wedding.

And now that she was standing in her room, looking at her gown hanging on the wall, the only thing she could feel was anxiety.

It wasn't because of _who_ she was marrying…really, the fact that Ignus was her groom-to-be was the only thing keeping Elsa from high-tailing it to her Ice Palace.

She had wanted it to be a small affair for her wedding, not wanting to steal the limelight from Anna's huge, Kingdom-wide festival at her's.

But Anna had other ideas.

The entire kingdom had shown up. The throne room had once again been redecorated in a stunning combination of blues and reds, symbolizing Ignus and Elsa's abilities.

If Ignus had been at all worried about the sudden influx of guests that would be at the wedding, her certainly didn't show it. He had simply smiled, looking like his usual, content self.

Elsa didn't know what to think. She knew that weddings were events, and that of course people would want to come.

It was just…did it have to be so _many_?

Elsa sighed again and picked up her gown. It was a stunning creation, the most meticulously made clothing she had ever created. It was diamond-white with a combination of snowflake designs woven into it. The veil was a sheet of pure ice, sparkling and beautiful.

Elsa had stared at it for the last hour. It was extremely beautiful, but again, it was so _flashy_. She didn't know if that's what she wanted.

The wedding ceremony would begin in a few short hours. And she had no idea how to feel.

She likely would have continued to stare at the dress had she not heard the knocking come from her window.

Elsa turned around, perplexed. _The last time someone knocked on my window…_

She walked over to see Ignus perched on the ledge outside, smiling at her.

Elsa was half-relieved, half-panicky. "Ignus! What are y-you're not supposed to see me until the wedding begins!"

Ignus pointed at his ear and shrugged helplessly. He didn't seem to have heard her.

Elsa exhaled and opened the window. Ignus entered. He wasn't in his wedding clothes either, having instead worn his favorite black jacket.

"I know, but I wanted to ask you something." Ignus said.

Elsa blinked. "Wait, you could hear me out there?"

"Yeah. I just pretended like I didn't so you'd open the window."

Elsa's eyebrow twitched at this deception. "You're a dastardly man sometimes, you realize that?"

Ignus smiled. "I do."

The words made impact. Elsa blushed furiously.

"Ignus, what is it? We really shouldn't be talking until-"

"Well, see, that's the thing." Ignus said, looking a bit agitated. "It's just…I realized that this wedding is…seriously over-the-top."

Elsa looked at him as a wave of relief washed over her.

"I felt the same way!"

"Oh, good, I thought it was just me…."

"I mean, I know Anna wanted it to be a spectacle, but…"

"It kind of turned into a spectaculuthon."

Elsa blinked. "Is that a word?"

"Probably not. But…yeah. I'm a little nervous."

Elsa beamed and gave him a hug. "I just calmed myself with the knowledge of who'd be saying all those vows up there with me."

She couldn't see his face, but Elsa knew Ignus was blushing, just a bit.

"So…anyway." Ignus said, pulling away, but keeping his hands on her, "I had an idea."

Elsa gave him a look. Ignus' ideas could, literally, mean anything.

"Did you now?"

"Yup. It's something I think you'll like. But we have to do it now."

"Wh-now?! Ignus, we're less than two hours from the ceremony!"

"And we'll be back for it, I promise!"

"Ignus-"

Ignus looked at her eyes with gentle pleading.

Elsa sighed. She'd never admit it, but she was pretty sure Ignus could get her to do anything with those eyes.

"…fine. Fine! What is it? And we have to be back soon!"

Ignus merely grinned. He pulled her close.

"Hang on."

The regret Elsa felt at agreeing to this was almost instantaneous.

"What do you me-?!"

BANG

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pabbie had been waiting for about fifteen minutes at the cliff's edge.

His thoughts were interrupted by the noise behind him as Ignus and Elsa appeared out of thin air in a puff of flames.

Pabbie gave Ignus an impressed look. "It only took you fifteen minutes to convince her?"

Ignus gave Pabbie a quick smile, then returned to trying to calm Elsa down.

"Okay, I know it was sudden but-Ow!"

Elsa had punched his arm.

"Why do you always-always-always do stuff like that to me?!" Elsa accented each word with another punch to Ignus' arm. "How did you even do that!? I thought you could only do it to yourself!?"

"I've-ow-been-ow-practicing!" Ignus replied, helplessly.

After several more arm punches, Elsa took a breath and actually looked around. Her eyes widened.

"What is this place?"

Ignus smiled. "I don't know, honestly, but I thought you'd like it."

They were in a beautiful forest. It was as though the trees hadn't been touched by anything but the rain and snow since they were created. The air was filled quiet yet comforting noise, like listening to a waterfall. A light mist rose from the ground softly, like a spirit. Flowers and mushrooms seemed to glow.

The sight was so bewitching that Elsa completely forgot her prior irritation. "This is…enchanting."

Ignus smiled. "Turn around."

Elsa slowly did. Her mouth opened in amazement.

They were standing close to an enormous cliff, where the trees ended. That alone would have been amazing to see, but what made it spectacular was the sight below them.

Rather than the ground, or water, Elsa beheld _clouds_ beneath them. It was like they were on a floating island.

"Oh my…" She couldn't find the words.

To cap it all off, there was a full moon above them, the light of which was enough to illuminate everything around them.

Elsa was speechless.

Ignus smiled, seemingly expecting this response. "A long time ago, while I was still running from the River, I came across this place. As you can imagine, it stuck in my mind quite clearly. We're actually not that high up off the ground, by the way. No one knows where those clouds came from or how they stay there."

He stood at the edge of the cliff and breathed it in. "I never found a place that felt so magical."

Elsa was spellbound. Then she realized something.

"Ignus, it's _night_ out here!"

"Uh…yeah?"

"It was _mid-day _in Arendelle! How far away are we?!"

Ignus sensed her panic. "Don't worry, don't worry! I can just as easily get us back!"

Elsa gave him a long look, communicating very clearly what would happen if he didn't.

She at last turned her attention to Pabbie.

"Pabbie?"

The old troll bowed. "Your majesty."

Elsa looked a bit flustered. "Th-thank you, but…I mean, why are you here?"

Pabbie chuckled. "About twenty minutes ago I was in Arendelle, my dear. Then Ignus came to me with this idea of his. I was foolhardy enough to agree."

Elsa looked at Ignus. "What idea?"

Ignus smiled uncertainly.

"Well…" He walked towards her. "We both thought that the wedding was so public and extravagant…"

He put his hand in hers.

"I thought maybe…we could have our own ceremony right here?"

Elsa gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, nothing _official_…we'll still be having the real one back at the castle, but before that…maybe we could have our own? Just you and me? And this magic that's decided to make our lives crazy?"

Elsa looked around at the magnificent sight around her. Then she looked at Ignus.

Then she realized she really, really liked that idea.

She smiled at him. "I suppose some of your ideas are better than others."

Ignus grinned, leading her a bit closer to the cliff.

Pabbie stood atop a stump.

"Dearly beloved…we-or rather, the three of us, hmm hmm…are gathered here today-"

Pabbie's words slowly faded away from Elsa's mind as she stared at Ignus.

It was just him and her, standing in this place that could only be described as otherworldly.

Two beings of magic, being wed in a place that seemed to emanate it.

Ignus' eyes seemed to reflect everything she was thinking. Elsa found herself thinking about all the things he had brought to her life. His energy, his spunk, his courage and kindness, his humility (heaven knows he needed a lot of _that_), and his infallible sense of humor.

Then she found herself thinking about his flaws. How he sometimes couldn't take things seriously. How he was often unsure of himself. How he sometimes hid things from her. His recklessness.

And she was then overcome with a sense of joy as she realized she couldn't care less about a single one of them. They almost made her love him _more_.

As Ignus' mouth moved, Elsa's thoughts landed on everything they had been through. How she had found him floating in the fjord that day of her festival, his face still hidden beneath his hood. How he had saved her life on multiple occasions, and had been hurt because of her just as many times.

Their relationship had been difficult, but completely worth it.

She thought about how he made her feel like a girl. Not a Queen, not a ice-wielding enchantress, not even a lady. Just a young, love-smitten girl.

She then noticed Ignus giving her a bit of an expectant look.

"Uh, Els? It's your turn."

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. Pabbie was looking at her expectantly, an amused smile on his face.

"Perhaps it's a good thing we rehearsed beforehand? Wouldn't want to miss your vows at the real wedding." He said in a gravelly voice.

Elsa blushed a bit, but Ignus smirked, communicating _I almost forgot too._

She smiled as Pabbie asked her if she would cherish Ignus for as long as she'd live. It sounded more like a privilege to her than a request.

"I do."

"Then by the non-existent powers I hold as a feeble old troll, I now pronounce you man of fire and woman of snow."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Ignus and Elsa kissed each other passionately. Pabbie sighed.

"You may now kiss." He said, pointlessly.

He then was distracted by the fire and ice flying out from the duo. It spiraled around them and shot across the sky, dancing in the moonlight.

The forest around them seemed to glow with the magic they released.

Pabbie smiled in wonder. _These two will change the world._

Finally, they separated, looking happier than Pabbie had ever seen them.

Elsa leaned her head against Ignus and smiled, feeling nothing but a sense of curiosity to whether or not everything could be more perfect.

Ignus kissed her forehead. "Want to do it again?"

Elsa laughed. "In front of over 200 people? Sure, why not."

Ignus looked around one last time at the forest. Then his eyes focused on Elsa, holding an almost insurmountable amount of gratitude.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I just…am really happy I decided to walk away from that window when I woke up in your castle." Ignus said, almost desperately.

Elsa put her arms around his neck. "I am too." She whispered.

Pabbie coughed.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but I believe we all have a wedding to return to?"

"Yes! Right, sorry…" Ignus muttered, grabbing Pabbie's hand and vanishing on the spot with a "bang".

Elsa waited patiently.

Then he reappeared in a burst of fire.

"Sorry, didn't mean to leave you there, but-"

"It's fine." Elsa said sincerely. She beamed. "I know you're always coming back."

Ignus grinned as he put his arms around his bride.

"That's because I'm a boomerang."

Elsa's brow wrinkled in confusion.

Ignus waited, but as the evidence that Elsa didn't get it increased, he looked unsure.

"Boom-erang? Because I go "boom" when I teleport? Get it?"

Elsa winced apologetically. "It's…a bit of a stretch. Maybe you should just leave those to when they come to you."

Ignus looked very embarrassed. "Right…let's just go get married."

Elsa smiled, holding his hand as flames surrounded them.

Then she giggled and whispered in his ear.

"You should have said 'groom-erang'."

"Aaaah, I totally should have!"

END

**A/N – One more chapter.**


	16. A Changed Land, No Longer A Stranger

A Changed Land, No Longer A Stranger

The air in Arendelle was dry and crisp, just as it should have been in the fall weather. It was a sort of air that made you relax and enjoy life.

And that was exactly what the citizens of Arendelle were doing for a long time. The last decade had been one of great peace and prosperity, giving the Kingdom a very welcoming reputation, and causing a large population to seek housing in the Kingdom.

There were many different reasons why there was such peace, most people thought. It could be because the Queen was so wise and just. Or the fact that she possessed powers beyond imagination. Perhaps it was because of her equally powerful yet oddly sporadic husband, the current Captain of the Guard. Some thought Princess Anna's spunk and energy breathed new life into the kingdom, tempered by her practical husband.

But many citizens didn't really focus on the why. They preferred simply knowing that they lived in an age that would be remembered fondly for a long time.

One girl, however, was anything but relaxed. As a matter of fact, every muscle in her body was tense with concentration.

The young girl crept through the halls of Arendelle with practiced precision. Her footsteps were near-inaudible. Her auburn hair was tied into a ponytail, hardly moving from the girls' silent footsteps.

She neared a door on her left. What little breath she had allowed herself was now ceased as she twisted the handle.

The door creaked ever-so-slightly. The girl winced, waiting a full minute before pushing it open again.

As she entered the bedroom, the girl lowered herself so close to the ground one could've mistaken her for an oddly-shaped footstool.

She slunk to the side of the bed. She could hear quiet snoring from atop it.

A rush of excitement welled within her.

Bracing herself as much as possible, she jumped from her hiding spot, landing right on the edge of the bed.

"I got you!" She shouted in triumph, grinning wildly.

Then her grin collapsed as she realized there was no one beneath her, as there should have been.

Instead there was only a stunningly beautiful woman whose two blue eyes were regarding her with amusement next to her.

"This again?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

The girl's eyes were shocked.

"Where's Da-"

The rest of her statement was cut off as she squealed in panic as two arms grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air.

"Lemme go-!" The girl flailed wildly at her unknown assailant.

"Hey, you were the one who was sneaking up on _me!_ I consider this just retaliation." Came the voice behind her.

The girl stopped resisting, instead flopping her arms resignedly.

"I _had_ you that time!"

Ignus grinned at his daughter. "Attempt number fifty-six to sneak up and surprise your dad has once again ended in failure, I'm afraid."

"How did you hear me? I was so quiet!"

"Sigrid, I practically spent my _life_ listening for signs of people trying to sneak up on me or your mother. Picking up on an eleven-year-old girl trying to jump me is pretty easy."

Elsa sat up in her bed and yawned. "You know, maybe you'd have more success if you did this later in the day? When mom is already awake?"

"I am going to surprise you one of these days!" Sigrid warned her father, completing ignoring her mother's hidden plea.

"I'm sure you will. But in the meantime…"

Ignus poked his daughter in the ribs, right where she was the most ticklish.

"Wh-no! No no! Stop-ppffft-stopit!" Sigrid squeaked as she squirmed in Ignus' arms, helpless against his entirely harmless assault.

Laughing, Ignus let Sigrid go. She whirled around, her auburn ponytail whipping about.

"Mom! Make Dad stop doing that!"

"Honey, maybe if you didn't always try to get the jump on him-"

"But it's so much fun!" Sigrid replied. "I feel like a ninja!"

Ignus looked at her with interest. "How do you know what a ninja is?"

"Frode told me! He's been looking at history a lot lately. He said I move around just like a ninja!" She beamed proudly.

"Actually, I said _Dad_ moved like a ninja." Came an articulate voice from the door.

A boy had entered in his pajamas, wiping his stark-blue eyes. His white hair was messy and spiked. His skin was much paler than his sister's.

"You move more like a Viking." Frode said to his sister.

Sigrid frowned. "What's a Viking?"

"Big, loud, angry barbarians that run around and scream bloody-murder." Frode responded casually. "It was like I was reading a description of you."

Sigrid narrowed her eyes. Then she gave a very fake sneeze.

Frode yelped and put a hand on his behind. "You did that on purpose!" He yelled angrily as he iced over the burn Sigrid had given him.

Sigrid grinned smugly. But then Elsa stood up from the bed.

"Enough. How many times must I tell you two that your powers are _not_ for hurting each other? You could injure yourselves a great deal!"

Frode grumbled. "Sounds good to me."

Ignus shot him a look. Frode ceased immediately.

"Frode, apologize for calling your sister loud as a Viking. Sigrid, apologize for burning Frode." He said.

They hesitated, each waiting for the other to talk.

Ignus' eyes flared.

"Sorry." They said simultaneously.

Ignus nodded, content. Sigrid and Frode were fighting half the time and best friends the other half. He was still surprised at how different they were, despite being twins.

Sigrid found nothing cooler than Ignus' ability to fight and sneak around. She had once picked up a dagger when she was seven and twirled it around, nearly cutting off one of her fingers by mistake and giving Ignus a nasty cut when he tried to take it. Not soon after, she had seen Ignus sneak up and scare her Uncle Kristoff, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. It was this sight that made her set a goal of doing the same thing to her father.

She had also inherited Ignus' fire powers, and constantly reminded everyone around her of it. She was almost always lighting her fingers simply to giggle at it. She had even learned Ignus' trick for teleporting, although she had yet to perfect it, causing explosions whenever she attempted it. She found passion in everything she did, and was certainly not the mild-mannered girl one may have expected from the daughter of the snow queen.

Her son, however, fit much more into that category. Frode was unique in that his hair was silvery-white, like ice. At first, this had worried him and Elsa, but it soon turned out to be nothing more than a side-effect of his ice powers.

Frode took after his mother in that he was calm and collected. He had also been gifted with extraordinary intelligence. He could usually be found in the library or in one of his favorite chairs increasing the vast reserves of knowledge he carried. Though he was only eleven, he spoke like an adult, and had adopted a very witty and sarcastic personality.

That wasn't to say he wasn't still a child at heart. He and Sigrid were always getting into mischief.

Elsa had once confiscated a large amount of chocolate the twins had received on their birthday from their Aunt Anna, for fear of them eating it in one sitting. It had taken them about half a day to locate and retrieve the chocolate, which Elsa had hidden away in her Ice Palace (Ignus had taken them there with his teleporting trick).

Frode had pieced together where it would be, while Sigrid managed to copy her father's technique, retrieving the sugary prize. When Elsa had gone to say goodnight to them, she instead found them almost comatose from eating so much chocolate.

Returning to the present, Elsa rubbed her eyes at the current situation. "In any case…why don't you two go see if Hammond and Esther are up?"

"They're up. I saw Esther riding Manen on the way here." Frode replied.

"What?! I wanna ride Manen!" Sigrid said excitedly. "Race you there!"

And she dashed out of the room. Her excitement caused a few embers to fly out behind her.

"Way to warn me!" Frode shouted after her, creating a sheet of ice beneath him and a pair of ice skates.

"Frode!" Elsa said sharply.

"I'll thaw it, I'll thaw it!"

And he skated off after his sister.

Elsa sighed exasperatedly.

Ignus put a hand around her.

"They cute." He said, smiling.

She gave him a look. "It's cute that they use their powers as a means of transportation in a centuries-old castle?"

"Well, I'd call that more 'entertaining' than cute, but…"

Elsa rolled her eyes, kissing Ignus' cheek.

"Come on. I have to speak to Kai about the Southern Isles' proposition and you have to get to the training grounds. We have seventeen new hopefuls for the royal guard." She said briskly, conjuring herself a dress.

Ignus nodded, donning his own uniform and grabbing his sword.

"Oh, that's right. Sigrid asked if she could come with me."

Elsa whirled around. "And what did you say?!"

"I said I'd ask her mother." He said, tactfully removing himself from Elsa's wrath.

Elsa exhaled. "She's only eleven!"

"I know. But it's what she enjoys."

A light laugh escaped Elsa's lips. "She enjoys swordplay and scaring people. Marvelous."

"It's who she is." Ignus said in a gentle tone he had perfected over the years. "And I think you know more than anyone that it's important to be who you are."

The comment obviously hit it's mark. Elsa looked at him for a moment, then she smiled a bit, shaking her head.

"Yes…I do know that."

She placed her tiara onto her head.

"Fine. She can go. But she is to keep her powers _under control_. If I hear a single complaint of a burn-!"

"Don't worry, you won't."

"And that does not mean paying off soldiers to keep quiet!" She stated sharply, giving Ignus a direct stare.

He tried not to look like he had been thinking that exact tactic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**_I assume the sneak attack this morning went in favor of your father?_**

Sigrid pouted her lips, leaning against Manen's large head. "Yeeeeah. He's just so _good _at this! It's so…"

**_Frustrating? Demeaning? Unfair? Unjust?_**

"Dumb!"

**_Well said._**

Sigrid playfully flicked one of Manen's ears. "I don't need language lessons from a big cat."

**_I'm a mountain lion. And compared to you, my dear princess, my grasp at language is near-prodigious._**

Sigrid laughed. She found Manen's wittiness very funny. Having inherited Ignus' fire powers, she had also inherited his ability to communicate with the great beast.

As one could imagine, the moment she met him she attempted to ride Manen like a horse. Manen had harmlessly pawed her face, making the six-year-old Sigrid cry. Soon enough, however, she came to respect him as a friend instead of a pet or a steed. Only then did Manen allow the child to, as he called it, relax on his back. He had been her close friend ever since.

She often would ride on Manen's back to clear her mind or to chat with her friend about life while he padded through the long halls of Arendelle, as she was doing now.

"Maybe if I climbed to the ceiling and slid down from a rope during dinner-"

**_The Queen would not appreciate that, I'm sure._**

"What if we lured him outside with a suspicious note-"

**_He'd see through that in an instant._**

"Well, what would you do?!" Sigrid huffed frustatedly, flopping over on Manen's back.

Her large, predatory friend was silent.

**_Your father is very good at picking up on deceit. It'd take a lot of planning, not just a spontaneous act._**

Sigrid groaned. Planning was much more Frode's field of play.

**_In any case, why not take your mind off of that for a while? You can't busy yourself all the time with this "quest" of yours._**

"Yeeeeah, you're right."

They were interrupted by a loud and happy squeal.

A small girl with blonde hair was running outside in the courtyard, a small snowman following her.

"He's gonna get us!" Olaf exclaimed as he waddled beside the giggling girl.

The girl squealed with excitement as she rounded the corner.

From behind the two of them, a very large and very happy-looking snow monster lumbered loudly after them. He pretended like he lost his two targets, only to round his head and stare directly at them.

"Foooooound yoooooouuu." He drawled in a playful voice.

The little girl squealed again and took off, Olaf right behind her. Marshmallow followed them, his low laughter reverberating.

Manen snorted.

**_It amazes me that such a large creature can be so exceedingly gentle with a six-year-old girl._**

Sigrid grinned. Esther was just like Aunt Anna, from her looks to her ability to find anything and everything adorable. She had quickly become the snowmen's best friends, and was usually seen either on Marshmallow's shoulder or running around with Olaf. Or with both.

Really, the only thing she hadn't inherited from Anna was her hair, which was as blonde as her father's.

Speaking of which, Sigrid noticed a large, burly man with an equally burly beard walking out of a room, carrying a large box.

"Uncle Kris! Hi!" Sigrid called, waving.

Kristoff managed a grunt in acknowledgment. The box he was carrying seemed very heavy.

Sigrid hopped down from Manen's back and followed her Uncle as he walked down the corridor towards the front gates.

"What's with the box?" She inquired.

"Ice harvest equipment." Kristoff huffed bluntly.

"Is it heavy?"

"Have double usual load." Kristoff answered shortly, clearly intent on keeping as much oxygen to himself as possible.

"Oooh, right! Hammond's coming with you for the first time, right?"

Kristoff simply nodded.

They reached the front yard and saw a large cart waiting there. Kristoff hurried over and dropped the box with a loud THUNK.

"HOO." Kristoff breathed heavily.

"Y'know, why do you travel all the way up to the lakes? You know mom or Frode could make you ice right here?" Sigrid asked again.

Kristoff gave her a look. She had asked him this question many times, and he had answered the same way.

"Because that's not how we work." Kristoff said simply.

"But it'd be easier!"

"Life's not about what's _easiest_. Is scaring your father easy?"

Sigrid pouted.

"Well?"

"…no."

"But you still want to do it."

"…yeah."

Kristoff raised his hands in a way that said, "There you go".

"How's that coming by the way?" he asked, turning back to his equipment.

Sigrid exhaled dramatically. "He's so _good_! It's like every move I make, he makes thirty-hundred!"

"Three-thousand."

"And every time he catches me, he always tickles me!"

"Karma is swift."

"How would you do it?" Sigrid asked.

Kristoff pulled the last pick out of the box and put it into the cart. "Well, I really can't say. That whole 'sneaky' business thing isn't really my game. Your dad's the only one I know who can do that kind of thing, and he picked it up out of necessity."

Sigrid nodded somberly. Her dad had told her and Frode about his past a little less than a year ago, and both of them had been equally shocked.

Kristoff saw the look on her face and smiled, patting her head like a puppy. "While this is a bit of a strange goal you have, I know you'll pull it off someday. You just-GAAAAH!"

His words cut off into a yell as Ignus appeared next to him in a burst of flames.

"Kris! Hi! How's It going?"

Kristoff looked ready to punch his brother-in-law.

"How many times!? How many more times until this isn't funny anymore?!" He spat angrily.

Ignus shrugged gleefully. "Who can say? Now if you wouldn't mind, I believe Sigrid and I have some a training session to attend."

Sigrid's eyes lit up at once.

"Mom said yes?!" She asked, daring to hope.

"Yes, she did. ON THE CONDITION-" Ignus cut off his daughter's excited shouts "That you listen to everything I say, do not do anything unless I say you can, and keep your powers in check."

Sigrid's head practically vibrated up and down with the force of her nods.

Ignus smirked. "Okay then."

He held out his arm for Sigrid.

She raised an eyebrow. "I can do it myself, Dad!"

"The last time you tried to appear in the training grounds you exploded into the kitchens and ruined dinner. Not yet, you can't." He said sternly.

Sigrid exhaled, but put her hand on Ignus' arm.

"Okay then." Ignus grinned. "Kris! Don't leave without saying goodbye!"

And he and Sigrid vanished.

The mountain man snorted, turning back to the cart.

"Something tells me you wouldn't let me…"

00000000000000000000000000000000

"So what else?"

"Hamm, you already know more about this than I do!"

"But…I mean…"

"Look, Uncle Kris wouldn't be taking you _anywhere_ if he didn't think you were ready, right?"

"No…"

"Which means?"

Hammond relented. "Alright, alright, I get it."

Frode shook his head. Hammond had been pestering him for the last two days for tips on how to ice-harvest out of anxiety for his first excursion with his Dad. He had brought it up again as they sat together on the roof of the castle, their favorite spot.

Frode knew facts and techniques for harvesting, of course, but his knowledge, much as it pained him, paled in comparison to his Uncle's experience and teachings. So he could not help his cousin in the manner that her usually did.

Hammond ran a hand through his curly red hair, a habit he picked up from his Uncle Ignus. "I don't mean to pester, sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Of course you are! Do you think I was whistling and skipping when Mother took me to the Ice Palace for the first time to teach me real control over my powers?" Frode asked him. "No! I was a shivering mess! Which was quite a new experience, I've never really shivered before in my life, with not feeling cold and everything…"

Hammond laughed once. "You were going to shoot ice, big deal. I'm going to risk life and limb to try and cut open a lake. I could freeze, drown, get impaled, or all of the above."

Frode scoffed. "You and I have different opinions on what's most dangerous."

Their conversation died down as they both enjoyed the view the castle's height gave them. In all honesty, it was a strange friendship the cousins shared. Hammond was fourteen, three years Frode's senior, yet his cousin's intellect allowed them to talk like buddies. More puzzling was their splitting personalities. Hammond was a practical and honest boy, much like his father. He wasn't exactly a scholar, but he was strong as an ox and very tall for his age.

Frode was cunning and snarky, and often enjoyed using his intellect to surprise and impress people. But being friends with Hammond tempered his pride so that he never got _too _big a swelled head. Because if he ever did, Hammond would simply put him in a wicked headlock until the white-haired prince gasped a surrender.

They both shared a taste for skepticism, however. It was most likely this trait that formed the foundation of their camaraderie.

Frode turned to face his red-headed cousin. "Look, tell me honestly. Do _you_ feel like you can do this?"

Hammond hesitated, but took a breath and nodded.

Frode held up his hands in questioning. "Then what are you worried about?"

"Frode!"

A third voice had appeared. And both faces of the boys immediately jolted with fear.

"That." Hammond answered. "That's what I'm worried about."

Surely enough, there was a soft whoosh-ing noise as the Queen herself appeared before them, standing on a balcony she had just made. Next to her stood a beautiful red-haired woman with a long mane of hair and two short pigtails.

"Hi, Mom." Both boys said simultaneously.

Elsa looked at them with icy eyes. "I believe we've discussed having little chats on the roof?"

Frode attempted to smile calmly. It did not work.

"Well, if you remember correctly, we were never specifically forbidden to sit on the roof-"

He faltered as Elsa's eyes flashed.

"…er…you only forbade us to…sit on the tallest…spire?" Frode managed to say pathetically.

Anna was doing her best to give them a stern look, but she had never been too good in the scolding department.

Elsa, however, practically ran it.

"Down. Now." She said.

Frode and Hammond sheepishly got to their feet and stood on next to their mothers on the balcony. With barely a flick of her hand, Elsa made the balcony lower to the ground, where they all stepped off. With a flick of her hand, the ice vanished.

"The next time I catch _either_ of you two up there, I will personally freeze your bodies to your beds. Understood?"

The boys nodded.

Anna sighed, clearly happy that the tongue-lashing was over. "Now that _that's _all done…"

She smiled sunnily at her son.

"It's time for you to go on your first Ice-harvest!"

She gave Hammond a very affectionate and equally embarrassing hug.

"Mom…" Hammond complained, trying to ignore the look Frode was giving him.

"But I'm so proooud of you!" Anna gushed.

Anyone walking in on the situation would have thought someone had just informed Hammond that all his manliness had been confiscated.

"Yes. I am. Cool. Can we just…go then?" Hammond said, squirming away from his mother.

The four of them walked to the front of the castle, where Kristoff had just finished loading up the cart. Sven snorted happily at seeing Hammond, and immediately ran over and started licking his face.

"Hi, buddy." Hammond said, patting the reindeer's snout.

Kristoff turned and looked at his son. "What do you think? You ready to go?"

Hammond exhaled. "Ready as I'll ever be."

His father smiled, slapping him on the back. "You'll be fine. Long as you remember the three things I taught you!"

Hammond blinked. "You taught me a lot more than three things…"

"Right, yeah, well, the three things about ice."

"Oh! Right! Uh…one, if it creaks, it's not safe…"

Kristoff nodded.

"Two, listen to every sound the ice makes…"

"And three…uh…Oh! Never swing the axe like a maniac!"

"Exactly." Kristoff said proudly. "Your mother could've used a reminder of that last one."

He gave her a look as she smiled innocently, pretending that she didn't remember the time she split open an entire lake.

Then a loud explosion rang out next to them.

Sigrid came tumbling out of the smoke, ash-faced and looking around wildly.

"They're still here, right?! I didn't miss them?!"

Hammond grinned and waved. Sigrid perked up at once.

"Good luck, Hamm!" She said, running over and giving him a hug.

"Yes, good luck to you." Frode said, smiling.

Sigrid gave him a look. "You sound so _adulty_. It's gross."

"_Adulty_ is not a word."

Sigrid stuck out her tongue.

Then another flame appeared, with Ignus stepping out of it in a much more dignified fashion.

He gave Sigrid a very stern look. "Not even two hours ago I told you _not _to do that!"

Sigrid put on a very apologetic face. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss Uncle Kristoff and Hammy here!"

"So much so that you couldn't wait ten seconds to travel with me?"

Sigrid's expression faltered with Ignus' piercing reason.

"We'll talk about this later." He said to her with an air of foreboding. Ignus then walked over to Kristoff and gave him a quick hug.

"Have a good time, Kris."

"Try not to lose your mind with all of them." Kristoff responded, looking at the twins and his own daughter, who was giggling happily as Marshmallow gently swung her around.

"Right…" Ignus muttered, realizing how daunting that task could be.

Anna kissed Kristoff. "You'll be careful, right?"

"Of course." Kristoff answered. He usually would provide some confident remark, but he knew his wife was worried for Hammond, as all mothers do.

"Bye, Daddy!" Esther said, running up to him and hugging his leg.

Kris picked her up and squeezed her. "See you soon, kiddo." He put her pack on the ground, where she promptly ran over to her mother.

Kristoff hooked up Sven to the cart and helped up Hammond.

"Sven, go!" he said.

And they took off away from the castle, Hammond waving to his family.

Frode and Sigrid nodded at each other, then sent a large burst of ice and fire, respectively, skyward in a sort of salute as the cart moved out of sight.

Anna laughed. Elsa smiled. Ignus ruffled their hair.

The twins smiled at each other, obviously proud of their work.

"Oh! Oh! Anna!"

Olaf bounced over to the group.

"Okay, the big guy and I were wondering if maybe little Esther would want to go learn how to skate?" he asked politely.

Anna beamed. "That sounds lovely."

"Skading!"

"Elsa, would you mind freezing the main floor?" Anna asked her sister.

"Of course not. I'll be with you in just a minute." Elsa answered.

Anna nodded, walking away while play-talking with her daughter. The snowmen followed her.

"Now I believe it's time for studies!" Elsa said, turning to her children.

Both groaned simultaneously.

"Today?!" Sigrid complained.

"I already know what they're going to teach!" Frode whined.

Elsa readied another command, but Ignus interrupted.

"Okay then. You two can stay here."

Frode and Sigrid looked like they had just been given cake for breakfast. Elsa whirled around at her apparently daft husband.

"Ignus!"

"So long as you two are okay with this." He continued casually.

And he pulled Elsa close and started kissing her.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Aaaaaaah, Dad!" Sigrid shouted in a completely grossed-out voice.

"Agh! Make it stop!" Frode yelled, averting his eyes as if he was gazing into some sort of painfully blinding light.

And they took off.

Elsa pulled away from Ignus, laughing. "Clever."

Ignus shrugged. "I have no idea what you mean. I just wanted to kiss you."

Shaking her head, Elsa kissed him again.

"You're so simplistic."

"We live in a castle with a reindeer, two living snowmen, two children who control fire and ice, a mountain man, a talking mountain lion, and an immature captain of the guard. Seems like we could use a bit more simple."

Elsa laughed, grabbing Ignus' hand and leading him back into their home.

A single wisp of fire and ice flew together behind them, swirling around in the tranquil air of fall.

**_Ignus continued his post as the Captain of the Guard for 10 more years, protecting the Queen and defending Arendelle._**

**_He then accepted the position of King of Arendelle, ruling beside his wife. He did not name himself "Kingus Khan"._**

**_Their people adored them. Their enemies feared them. No army would dare lay siege to the Kingdom of Ice and Fire._**

**_He was succeeded by his daughter, Sigrid, who became the first female Captain of the Royal Guard, as well as the youngest. She was nicknamed "The Auburn Streak" for her fearsome combat abilities._**

**_Anna was forever a beacon of joy in the kingdom. Time she wasn't spending with her family was spent with the citizens of her kingdom. Her kindness was an inspiration for children. So too, however, was her chocolate obsession._**

**_Kristoff continued his role as Ice-Master (which was completely official), teaching his son Hammond his ways. At the age of 50, Kristoff was gravely injured during an ice venture. He survived, but his injuries would prevent him from ice harvesting for the rest of his life. He then spent time with Anna and his children, overseeing their progress in his trade._**

**_Aren was returned to her family, where they lived happy and markedly wealthier lives._**

**_When Frode turned 25, he succeeded his parents as King of Arendelle. His wisdom, knowledge and patience brought prosperity for many years._**

**_Manen lived well beyond the years that were expected of a mountain lion. Some say his connection to Ignus was borderline magical, giving him longevity. It has not been proven._**

**_The Southern Isles eventually found peace with Arendelle, though it took many years. Hans' actions were erased from history. _**

**_Weselton still lacks a solid trade partner._**

**_Whispers of two spirits of fire and ice continue to spread throughout the world._**

**_Ignus and Elsa lived quiet, private lives, out of the light of royalty after their retirement. They were rumored to have traveled around the world together, yet no one knows this to be true. No one but Anna._**

**_And..._**

**_As in all stories and life, the lives of the Royal sisters and their husbands ended, fully lived, with many children and grand-children to remember and cry for them. Olaf and Marshmallow lived on, always beside the royal family, watching them grow and live through the years, bringing the wonder of magic to the world._**

**_The legacy still carries on to this day. The Snow Queen and her Fire King. A sign that no two forces are incompatible, and that the differences we possess are not our greatest shame, but our most precious gifts._**

**_THE END_**

**Author's Final Words – **

**I don't know if this is the last time I'll write.**

**But if it is, you all deserve a thank you.**

**Several thousand thank you's.**

**This story would have never happened had it not been for your support.**

**I'd like to thank a few people in particular.**

**SpectorChris, Who always gave me words of encouragement.**

**Producciones Escudo, whose words, while sometime hard to understand, were always honest and entertaining.**

**Forever a Cookie and And Forever, who I will forever be thankful to.**

**Igelsa Fan, who made me realize I had seriously just created a ship.**

**Suicune4ever, who has great taste in Pokemon.**

**Radicool, who inspired me to write my favorite story in Kindling.**

**Arlnoff, for straight-up Gibbs-slapping me.**

**M A V and Annabelle Vane, who may not even read this, and who I have not heard from in a long time. But their reviews back in the early chapters of Singed made me realize this was something that had to be continued.**

**And LovelySheree, who has been with me every step of the way, who has frightened the living daylights out of me, whose reviews I look forward to the most, and to whom I dedicate this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**To all of my readers.**

**It has been an amazing journey. **

**And I thank each and every one of you, guest or not, for reading my humble story and taking the time to let me know how I did.**

**Thank you. From the bottom of my heart.**

**I may see you again. Maybe soon, maybe later. I cannot say.**

**But until then, I wish you all the very best of times.**

**- Connor**


	17. Fraternal Chaos

**Thanks to Lovely Sheree for allowing me to use her artwork as my cover for Singed.**

**Unusualdraws, my question remains.**

**-TheStanfordExperiment**

**Fraternal Chaos**

Servants in the Arendellian Castle were not unaccustomed to the occasional oddity. Indeed, they housed some of the strangest residents in the kingdom, quite possibly the country.

However, one would be hard-pressed to find a kingdom that treated its servants like family as much as those in the Arendellian Castle did. Practically every member of the royal family knew all the names of the servants. And for that, the 'servants' were more than happy to deal with whatever strange occurrences happened to befall the castle.

Such as the presence of two living snowman, one usually found demanding a hug, the other prone to accidentally knocking his head into the chandelier. Or perhaps the resident Queen, who ruled over both the Kingdom and the snow. Stranger still was her energetic and spastic sister, and the mountain man she married and his 'talking' reindeer. And of course, there was the acceptance of a fiery, raggedy and otherwise rather odd fellow named Ignus as a houseguest. Finally, they had even permitted an abnormally large, black and white predator to stay within the castle.

Indeed, the servants had seen their fair share of strangeness.

However, the twins were starting to set new records.

"Your Highness!"

One of the servants, a pleasant man named Theo, hurriedly entered the library of the castle. Time had taught him that the Queen could more often than not be found here.

Queen Elsa looked up from her book with a sigh. She appeared to have been enjoying the few hours a day she had to herself. Theo could not blame her for appreciating the silence.

"Yes, Theo?"

"Terribly sorry to intrude upon your siesta, milady, however…"

He hesitated. "It's…well, the Prince and Princess."

Elsa closed her eyes and heaved a breath. It looked like she had guessed as much.

"What have they done now?"

"Well…Captain Ignus is currently busy with the training of his special operations team, and you were away…it would seem that they have decided to construct a…castle of their own."

Elsa gave him a confused look. "A…castle? What do you-?"

Theo thought it would be best simply to point to the window beside him.

As her majesty looked out of it, Theo could see the look of shock and embarrassment on her face.

"We attempted to, ah, _breach_ the walls of the castle and _negotiate_ with it's denizens, however we were met with…defensive measures." He continued with a smirk, raising his arm a bit, revealing the singed leather.

The Queen hurried over to him at once. "Oh, heavens, they _attacked_ you?!"

"No! No, certainly, not. I imagine they were only play-fighting. And I must admit, it was quite fun to play along with it. Although it seems the Princess got a bit excited…"

"I'm so sorry, Theo. Does it hurt? I can call for Ignus, he's very good with burns…" The Queen asked worriedly.

"No, not at all your majesty. The only person I require assistance from is the tailor." He replied with a chuckle.

The Queen still looked apprehensive. "I'll see to it that you are reimbursed for the suit. As for my children…"

Theo had to restrain himself from laughing as he beheld the Queen's darkened face. However much the young prince and princess could get unruly, they were hardly a match for the wrath of their mother.

"I'll leave it to you then, your majesty?" Theo asked, smiling.

"Indeed, Theo. And I grant you the rest of the day off for your help."

"That won't be necessary, your majesty. I shall be in the kitchens if you require me." Theo replied, feeling no need to take time off. He hadn't been lying when he said it was fun to try and invade the twin's little creation.

The Queen looked at him again. Then she smiled in thanks. "Thank you, Theo. We are lucky to have you." And she walked away towards the front of the castle.

Theo subconsciously marveled how the Queen of Ice and Snow could be so warm sometimes.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Ha!"

"Again!"

"OOF!"

"Again!"

"Oh, for…is this truly necessary?!"

Lia could hardly take any more from this bizarre training exercise. She and several other recruits were now wincing from the blisters forming in their feet.

Captain Ignus, however, did not seem apologetic.

"You signed up to be part of an elite group of soldiers. This is how you earn your place." He said simply.

"But sir…these techniques are hardly orthodox!"

"Did I ever say they would be? I doubt there'll be anything 'orthodox' about this group."

Captain Ignus had been making them leap from one log to another repeatedly. There was a very large gap between the two logs, forcing the trainees not only to jump far, but to also control their landing with extreme precision, as the logs were very difficult to balance on. Even worse, the trainees were meant to jump from one to another as quickly as possible without hitting the ground.

There was also the little fact that they were suspended ten feet from the ground.

"What happens if we fall?!" Another recruit shouted.

"Well, depends on where you land, but you'll probably get hurt." Ignus said, with just a hint of a smile. "But that's the point. You need to be able to do this even with the fear of falling."

Lia sighed, exasperated. When she had signed up for this program, it was because of the promise of a larger salary, as well as more respect.

She had not signed up for some sort of ninja-class training camp.

"You're not always going to be on a horse. You'll need to be able to get around on your own two feet, and you'll have to do it quickly." Ignus said briskly.

"Didn't we come here to learn to fight?" Lia asked him, letting her bitterness get the better of her.

"You came here for cash, most of you." Ignus replied, raising an eyebrow. "And there are two parts to this group: Motion _and _fighting. You're not going to be able to _fight_ starvation or nature's dangers. You'll need to be able to run faster to catch food, as well as stay quiet. You'll have to outrun storms and cold to find shelter. That's why we're doing this."

Ignus looked at the sun like he was looking at a clock.

"Time." He said. The recruits sighed with relief and slowly began clambering down from the tall structure.

Lia stayed behind.

"You seem irritated." Ignus said, casually.

"Of course not, sir." Lia said, straining to control her resentment.

Ignus raised an eyebrow. "I'm not expecting people to like me for this training. Your honest opinion is welcome."

Lia considered keeping her trap shut, but at Ignus' encouragement, she relaxed.

"I am…but I'm not angry. I know we won't regret learning how to do this…it just…"

"Isn't fun?"

"Yeah." Lia agreed.

Lia would have been furious with any other captain who made her do this. But Captain Ignus came across as a very sincere man. It made her believe, however foolish it seemed, that the training they underwent was necessary, or at the very least worth it. He had also not even batted an eye when she requested to join. Many others would have denied a woman a place as a soldier, yet Ignus had said that one of the best soldiers he knew was a woman, so he had no reason to deny her. For that, she was grateful.

She was about to say something else when she was interrupted.

"Ignus!"

The Queen herself had entered the training grounds, her lovely ice gown sweeping behind her.

Ignus hopped down from the structure and walked over to her. "Hello." He said, smiling. Lia felt a tinge of amazement at how casually the Captain could speak with the Queen.

Elsa frowned. "We have a bit of an issue."

Ignus seemed confused for a moment, and then understood at once, groaning. "What did they do now?"

"I think it's best you see for yourself."

Ignus put a hand on the back of his head. "Alright…"

As Lia watched them walk away, she felt her resentment fade a bit more. Though his teaching methods were…odd…and his tenacity and attitude were fierce, he could still be humbled by the actions of his children.

000000000000000000000000000

"None shall enter! None shall pass!"

"Well, they don't really need to _pass_…nothing's behind us."

"Oh right…None shall trespass!"

"There you go."

"Those who approach shall be met with counterfire!" Sigrid shouted giddily, shooting a flame into the sky to accent her fake threat.

Frode glanced at her. "Counterfire? That's not a word."

"It doesn't have to be! You know what I mean."

Frode smirked. Irking Sigrid had never gotten old, no matter how many times he did it.

"Oh yeah! What do we name this castle?" Sigrid said, turning to her twin brother.

Frode thought for a moment. "Hmm…how about the Iceberg?"

"Oh, you _always_ want to name it after something icy!"

"It makes perfect sense!"

In all honesty, it did. The twins had constructed their not-so-little fort outside the Arendellian Castle on the fjord. Frode had frozen the water and built the castle atop it. Sigrid provided lighting and the "defensive" measures.

While it wasn't quite as spectacular as his mother's palace, Frode took pride in his work. The fort had a fully-functioning drawbridge, battlements (which he and Sigrid were now standing on), an armory (complete with icy swords and maces), and even a bedroom.

"It's a giant floating chunk of ice in the middle of a body of water. It's the very definiaiton of an Iceberg!" Frode insisted.

Sigrid scrunched her face. She had always liked names that sounded more ferocious or passionate, not just logical.

"Fine. It's your creation, so we'll call it Castle Iceberg."

Frode grinned, satisfied.

"But I want to name all the weapons!" Sigrid stated, smiling proudly.

"Fine, fine, I can agree to that." The frosty-haired prince agreed.

"FRODE. SIGRID."

The duo immediately ceased speaking.

Frode found it odd how his mother's voice could make him freeze much more than her powers ever could.

Sigrid's eyes widened as an "Oh, biscuits" expression appeared on her face.

For a moment, neither of the twins moved.

"Answer her." Sigrid said quickly.

"Wh-me?! You answer!"

"No thanks! You're not affected by the cold!"

"But I am affected by irate words from our mother! I'd rather soak in hot oil!"

Ignus could overhear the quiet argument.

"It would seem neither of them wish to answer first." He said, amused.

Elsa didn't seem to hear him. She put a hand over her eyes.

"Esther and Hammond never gave Anna this much trouble…" Her voice was a bit sad.

Ignus noticed her underlying worry. He sighed. She was thinking too much again.

When Anna had first gotten pregnant, she was a nervous wreck. Even more so than usual. Her personality was in constant flux between extreme joy, extreme anxiety, and horrifying anger. Ignus had never pitied Kristoff more. But Elsa had been a rock of comfort (as paradoxical as that sounds) for Anna. Elsa was as ecstatic for Anna to have a child as she was to have a niece. Day after day, Elsa had sincerely convinced Anna that she'd make a wonderful mother, and that the child would be the luckiest kid in the world.

Her confidence, however, did not extend to herself.

Elsa's first week upon discovering she too would be a mother was…difficult, to say the least. Instead of feeling fluxuating emotions, Elsa was instead solely focused on one: unworthiness. She thought no one deserved to be a mother _less_ than her. Every day she managed to find some new thing to blame herself for.

Ignus had practically spent everyday beside her, assuring her of her abilities, along with Anna, who had practically shaken Elsa, yelling about how she'd make a much better mommy. But secretly, Ignus was certain that Elsa had not broken through this depression until she finally held Frode and Sigrid in her arms. The look on her face had been one Ignus would never forget. It was like she had, both figuratively and literally, melted.

The worry was still in her brain, however, and at times like this she found herself questioning her abilities, though she'd never admit it to anyone but Ignus and Anna.

Ignus smiled at her. "They're not Esther and Hammond, though. They're _our_ kids."

Elsa looked at Ignus with weary, yet loving eyes. "I know.

"But…" Ignus said rousingly. "At the same time, creating a fortress on the fjord and attacking the staff is straying into 'punishment' territory, I think."

Elsa smiled broadly at her husband. She wondered if she said enough how much she needed him.

She turned back to the large ice creation, a sinister smile creeping onto her lips.

"Frode! Sigrid!"

Silence. Then…

"Sorry! The Princess is in another castle!"

"Shh!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Whoever I see second out of the pair of you will be receiving double the punishment!"

Quick as a whip, Sigrid and Frode simultaneously ran to the edge of the wall, panting for breath. Ignus grinned.

Elsa gave them a satisfied look. "Well, seeing as how I saw you both at the same time, it looks like you'll only be receiving the normal amount."

"For what?" Sigrid asked innocently.

Frode slapped his forehead.

"For the thing you're standing on." Ignus called up.

"Oh, you mean CASTLE ICEBERG!" Sigrid called out in an almost-macho voice. "Impenetrable Keep of the Twins of the Universe!"

"Twins of the…what?!" Frode muttered, bewildered at Sigrid's choice of words.

Ignus and Elsa were not fooled. Sigrid was very good at trying to avoid trouble. If playing dumb didn't work, she'd go for the distraction method. In this case, her and her brother's castle.

"Maybe you should have named it the 'Fjordtress'. Since it's on the fjord." Ignus called up.

Sigrid was completely silent. Then she deflated like an auburn balloon.

"Dad…please stop coming up with better names for stuff than us…"

"I'm trying, sweetheart. It's a condition." Ignus said, smirking.

Elsa tried not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped her lips. The twins took advantage immediately.

"She laughed!"

"We're in the clear!"

"You can't do anything now, she thinks it's funny!"

"I did, you aren't, and I CAN." Elsa said in a resounding voice.

The twins fell silent again, their exploitative attempts squashed.

"I realize you two wish to enjoy your powers, but creating a fortress of ice outside that castle? On the Fjord, no less?! What if a ship crashed into it in the middle of the night?!"

"Fear not, mother! No mere construct of timber can topple the mighty Fjordtress!" Sigrid replied bravely.

"I don't think it's the fort she's worried about, you dope." Frode said to her with a sideways glance. "And are we really calling it that now?"

"Oh, come on, you _know_ it's better than the ICEBERG."

"It was just another of dad's stupid puns!"

"Ouch…" Ignus muttered.

"Enough!" Elsa called in a warning voice. "The fortress is one thing, but attacking the servants?! What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"We were only playing!" Sigrid called down. "It was fun! They'd try and run up to the gates and we'd throw snowballs and little embers at them! We didn't actually hurt them, we made sure!"

"Than how do you explain Theo's burnt suit?! It had a hole the size of a cannonball in it!" Elsa shot back.

Ignus knew where this was going.

One thing he had learned about his rambunctious daughter was that however much she acted tough, however much she made herself out to be a hardened rock of confidence, she never, ever, _ever_ wanted to actually _hurt_ any of her friends or family. Sure, she'd roughhouse a bit here and there, but at the first sign of actual, physical pain, she'd become a puddle of apologies.

Sure enough, as Ignus looked at her, her eyes began to tear up a bit as her face collapsed into shock.

"I-I-I hurt Theo?!" She stammered.

Elsa cowed, realizing she had forgotten to mention that Theo was unharmed.

"Oh, honey, no, of course not, but-"

"I'm such a jerk!" Sigrid wailed, tears now spilling down her face. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO! Theo's such a nice guy! I-I need to go apologize!"

And with a bang and a burst of smoke, Sigrid disappeared.

Frode coughed and hacked through the smoke, clearing it away with an icy fan he conjured himself.

Elsa looked like _she_ could cry now.

"I'll go talk to Frode." Ignus said, putting an arm around her. "You can go talk to what now must be a slightly warm fountain."

"I didn't mean to make her _cry…_" Elsa whispered to him.

"You didn't" Ignus said firmly. "She just cares so much about others. Just like you. And besides, she won't be crying for long." He added, kissing her cheek.

Elsa breathed, nodding to herself. Ignus was right. As usual. Though she'd never tell him that…

She returned his kiss. "Thank you." She said, smiling. And she walked back towards the castle to find her smoky daughter.

Ignus turned back to the fortress. With a slight movement, his body turned to flames as he flew into the air and landed onto the battlement, right next to Frode.

Ignus smirked at his son. "So much for 'impenetrable'."

Frode merely shrugged. "I suppose it's got a hiccup here and there."

Ignus' expression turned a bit more serious, as did Frode's.

"Frode, I know you and Sigrid enjoy having your powers, but don't you think this is going a bit overboard? Is there no way you can do it in a more...subtle manner?"

Frode looked down. "I…I suppose so."

_Listen to him. I suppose so. He's eleven! And already speaking like a true prince. _

Ignus sat down. Frode, a bit confused, did the same.

"You're a very intelligent boy, you know that, right?" Ignus said to Frode.

"It never hurts to be reminded." Frode replied, smiling hesitantly.

"So much so, that it makes me wonder why you do stuff like this. Causing trouble, making slides in the hallways, freezing the fjord so you could skate around on top of it…"

"Mom did that first!"

"Mom has more experience. And she was asked to by your hyperactive and adorable Aunt." Ignus added, eliciting a chuckle from his son.

"But you do all these things with some sort of passion or drive sometimes…like it's some sort of obligation! Frode, what I'm trying to say is…is there anything you want to tell us? To tell me?" Ignus asked gently.

There was a moment of silence. Frode's face seemed not to move at all.

Then the cool, confident look on his face was gone, replaced by a timid, almost apologetic frown.

"It…it's just…"

Ignus waited patiently.

"You and Mom are…so _great_, you know that? You're wonderful. Amazing. And Sigrid and I are so, so lucky to have you as parents."

If this had been any other time, Ignus would have suspected Frode of trying to flatter him in order to get out of some trouble. But Frode's sincere face told him that everything he said was heartfelt.

Which made it all the more difficult to get the lump out of his throat.

"And…the more Sigrid and I think about it…it wasn't fair…"

Ignus blinked. "What?"

"It wasn't fair, alright?!" Frode exclaimed suddenly. "You and Mom went through _so_ many awful things! Mom was so lonely, and you were so afraid and hurt…you two are the people who deserve that sort of childhood _least_! It…it _sucks_!"

"Frode!"

"I'm sorry, but it does! You and Mom had no childhood! Which is…it's too cruel!"

Ignus was stunned. Frode seemed like he was ready to hit something in frustration.

"So…" He seemed to calm down a bit. "So Sigrid and I, we…we thought maybe we could…make up for it? I don't know…we wanted to make things _fun_ for you guys…live out our childhoods twice as much as we should. Even things out…"

Words failed Ignus. There had been times where he hadn't known what to say. But now he _really_ wasn't sure.

This whole time they had been worrying about _them_? Something about that seemed so unnecessary in Ignus' head.

Yes, his past was tragic. Losing parents, being blamed for it, living alone and isolated for years on end. It was the very definition of cruel. Honestly, anyone who knew about his past would have deemed him to be born under some maliciously evil star.

"Frode, I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Frode's expression was that of utter skepticism. "Dad-"

"I met an incredible woman, confronted my enemies, stopped them, and even found the strength to forgive _myself_. I thought that was more than enough for me."

He smiled and put a hand on Frode's white hair. "I never would have dreamed I'd have kids like you and Sigrid. That makes me the luckiest guy in the world."

"But…"

"Frode, my past is done. It's over. There's nothing for me there anymore. I just care about now. And right now I'm a father with the two best kids in the world and the best wife in the world. You don't need to feel obligated to live out a forced childhood for me because you and Sigrid mean more to me than my childhood _ever_ could have."

Ignus could see Frode's breath. It happened whenever he was feeling angry, scared…or really, really choked up.

"That's not to say don't have fun!" Ignus said briskly. "I'm just telling you that your life is _yours_. You don't need to live it out for anybody else."

Frode took a few heaving breaths, like he was trying to force the oncoming tears from his body.

"Okay…okay, Dad."

Ignus smiled and gave him a hug. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Dad."

For a moment they were silent.

"By the way, Frode…are my puns really that bad?"

Frode looked at his father and grinned.

"Sorry, Dad, I can't a-fjord to say 'yes'."

Ignus laughed.

"I guess maybe _I_ should have been named Ra-pun-zel."

Frode snorted with laughter.

"We need to stop."

"We really do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa had barely taken five steps into the castle when she heard Sigrid's loud apologies.

She walked quickly towards the source of it, passing by a rather large explosion mark in the hall (no doubt where Sigrid landed after she exploded away from herself and Ignus).

Sure enough, as she turned the corner, she saw a very amused Theo patting a bawling Sigrid in the back.

"How many times must I say it, I'm not injured, your majesty! You have nothing to apologize for!"

"B-but-but I-I could have…!" Sigrid managed in a blubbery voice.

Theo looked up and saw Elsa. He smiled apologetically.

Elsa returned the smile. "Sigrid." She called.

Sigrid whirled around and saw her mother standing there. She looked ashamed of herself.

Theo stood up. "Well, if the unnecessary apologies are finished, I shall return to work, you highnesses."

Sigrid sniffled. "Okay…you really mean it? You're okay?"

Theo looked at her with a gentle smile. "My lady, I work in Arendelle Castle. I am more than okay."

And he walked off, leaving Sigrid to shed some freshly-cultivated tears.

Elsa walked over and knelt next to her daughter. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Sigrid hiccupped once, then nodded. "Y-yeah." However, upon looking at her mother's face, Sigrid expression turned apologetic again.

"Oh, Mom, I'm…I'm sorry. We went too far with it, and…"

Elsa silenced her by pulling her into a hug. Sigrid buried her head into her mother's hair, sniffling gently.

"Honey, I was never that mad. I know you and Frode love your powers, and your father and I want to do everything we can to make sure it stays that way."

Elsa felt Sigrid's nod in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I sounded mean back there-"

"It's okay." Sigrid finally said in a comically muffled voice. "Really…it's okay. We went overboard. We just thought that making a castle would be…"

"Entertaining?"

"Awesome."

Elsa smiled. "I understand. It was pretty awesome when I did it."

Sigrid backed away from her Mother's shoulders so she could look at her eyes, knowing exactly what her mother was referring to.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Creating something that big, that amazing…it was incredible. I felt so alive."

Sigrid giggled. "That's how I feel when I make fire! When I make a bonfire, I feel like I've created a little Olaf."

"Well, I'm certain he'd get along with the bonfire just fine. You know how he loves his heat."

Sigrid laughed happily. Then she looked at her hands. A small fire jumped between them.

And Elsa heard her daughter say something else.

"Mom…do you like having powers?"

The question lingered in the air, burrowing itself deep into Elsa's brain. It took a few moments for her to fully realize how difficult it was to answer that question.

"Well…wow, that's a difficult question…"

Sigrid waited with expectant eyes.

Elsa thought back. She closed her eyes.

Then she opened them and spoke.

"I didn't always."

Sigrid's face remained expectant.

"Well…you know what happened when I was little. I was so afraid of my powers. I had no control, no love, no friends…and I blamed it all on my powers, wishing that they never existed. They frightened me. And sometimes I thought that it'd have been better if I never had powers at all."

Elsa saw her daughter nod, swallowing a lump.

"But…then it all changed when your Aunt Anna saved me. When she taught me that love was all I needed to be free…to be _happy_…I've never hated my powers since. They are a part of me."

She smiled and poked Sigrid in her ribs. "Just as they're a part of you."

Sigrid recoiled swiftly, giggling.

"So that's why Ignus and I want you two to accept and enjoy your powers. While maintaining a healthy amount of responsibility!" She added with a stoic look.

Sigrid nodded hastily. Then she looked down a bit and shuffled her feet, just innocently enough.

"So…does that mean were not going to be punished?"

Elsa repressed the urge to laugh exasperatedly. Instead, she settled for a silence, just long enough to make Sigrid nervous.

"ONLY because you apologized to Theo." She said finally.

Sigrid beamed sunnily. Her ability to do so was the only thing she inherited from Anna. She skipped over and hugged her mother.

"Thanks, Mom. You're the greatest."

"Your welcome, sweetheart."

Elsa was glad Sigrid couldn't see her do a very self-earned, and very shameful fist-pump.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night fell over Arendelle.

Elsa was just finishing up the last of her paperwork when Anna entered the room.

"Knock-knock!" Anna said, having completely forgotten to knock.

"Hello." Elsa replied, smiling.

"You're up late." Anna continued. "They really work you, don't they? I could probably put a tree back together with all the paper you've signed!"

"It's not too bad." Elsa said. "It was worse back before I met Ignus. I had letters of proposal flying in from everywhere."

Anna smirked. "Well, you are quite _fetching_, my queen."

Elsa shook her head, standing up. "And what about you?"

"Well, I like to think I'm quite fetching as well-"

"I meant why are you up so late?"

"Ah. Esther wanted some milk and cookies."

"Again? Anna, you are spoiling that child silly!"

"I had milk and cookies _all the time_ when I was her age. And look at me now." Anna posed herself in what must have been, in her mind, a very attractive stance. "I think it's something in the way that the milk and cookies bond that makes your figure turn out like this."

"If you continue feeding her milk and cookies, she'll look more like _Marshmallow_." Elsa stated.

Anna laughed, relaxing out of her strange pose. "I know. It's just…so hard to deny those adorable little eyes."

Esther had been born with Anna and Elsa's eyes, and strangely enough was the only child to have done so. Hammond had his father's brown eyes, and Sigrid's were as Amber as Ignus'. Frode's were blue, but they were much lighter, icy color.

Elsa sympathized with her sister, however. She could not deny the twins anything for the first few years. Once she realized they had begun to exploit this little fact, she immediately picked up the slack.

Anna was not as much of a disciplinarian, however.

"She is beautiful." Elsa agreed. "And she's quite intelligent for a six-year-old."

"Yeah, I honestly have _no_ idea who she got that from." Anna said sarcastically.

Elsa blinked, not understanding.

"Oh, Elsa, she got it from _you_ of course!"

Elsa was a bit taken aback. "Um…Anna, I'm not quite sure it works that way-"

"Oh, of course it does." Anna said dismissively. "Who else _could_ she have gotten it from? Certainly not your dunderhead of a sister!"

"Anna, you're not a dunderhead!"

"Well, whoever or wherever she got it from, I'm still happy she has such a wonderful aunt." Anna added, giving Elsa a sweet smile.

She always knew how to make Elsa feel like a little girl again, being so sweet. Elsa walked over and gave her a hug, relishing once again in her ability to make contact with her dear sister. She didn't think she'd ever stop relishing.

"We're _mothers_." Anna's voice reached Elsa's ears.

"I know."

"I mean…we're _mothers_!"

"I know!" Elsa said excitedly. They must have done this every few months or so. It wasn't something that wore off.

"We…oh my god, are we _old_?!" Anna asked, suddenly horror-struck.

Elsa laughed. "Not yet, I think. You are still adorable, and I like to believe you when you say I'm 'fetching'."

"Elsa, you'll be fetching every day for the rest of your life." Anna said, pulling away. "Me on the other hand, I'll get crinkly and cranky and tell everyone about how much I love prune juice and spending lots of time on the toilet-"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted, bemused by Anna's nerve. "You will be beautiful for the rest of your life too. Don't even think about denying it!"

Anna raised her hands in surrender, giggling lightly.

Elsa sighed in exhaustion. "I think I'll go to bed now. Heaven knows I could do with a bit more rest."

"Do you mind if I peek in at the twins real quick?" Anna asked.

"Of course not."

Together they walked up to the multicolored room that Sigrid and Frode shared. Anna crept in to take another look at her niece and nephew, as she had done so many times in the past.

"They're perfect…" She said, smiling. "Well…almost perfect. Hammond and Esther are perfect. These two…close second."

Elsa chuckled silently. "Whatever you say."

Anna smiled at Sigrid, who was snoring gently, arms splayed out over the bed in random directions. She had also inherited the unfortunate trait of outrageously bad bedhead.

Frode was sleeping with his head at the foot of the bed. He had a habit of moving around in his sleep. Sigrid had once awoken to find him with both his legs lying off the side of the bed.

This knowledge about them, the personalities they had, all their little quirks…Elsa's heart could burst from the amount of love she felt for them. She could have melted ten winters.

Anna smiled and kissed Sigrid's forehead. Getting up, she turned to Elsa and winked.

"I know Frode wouldn't like it if I did that to him."

"Certainly not." Elsa replied. "At least, he'd _tell_ you that."

Smiling, the sisters exited the room.

Elsa checked on Hammond and Esther (who both were fast asleep, the former snoring like a thunderstorm) with Anna alongside her before retiring to her chambers.

There she found Ignus working with a piece of ice, using his fire to carve into it carefully.

"Hello." She said, sliding next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hi." Ignus murmured, a bit distracted by his work.

"What are you making?"

"…"

"Ignus?"

"Ah. Sorry, I'm just…"

Ignus once again zoned out, completely focused on the sculpture.

Elsa shook her head again, beaming. Ignus could be very cute sometimes.

"It's for the kids." Ignus finally said, after a minute.

"Oh? What for?"

Ignus stopped working for a second. He seemed to remember something, smiling to himself. He turned to Elsa.

"I think they deserve a bit of a thank-you from their parents."

"For what?" Asked Elsa, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"Just for being them. For being ours. For caring." Ignus said simply.

He held up the sculpture. It was an intricate design. It appeared to be an iceberg floating in water, and atop it were…

Two little figures. One with long ponytail, the other with short hair. The twins.

Elsa breathed in amazement, transfixed as always by her husband's abilities.

"Captain of their own Iceberg." Ignus said, smiling.

"I thought it was the fjordtress?"

"No…no, I think the Iceberg is a lot better." Ignus said.

Then he put the sculpture beside him onto a table and held Elsa's hands.

"They feel bad because of our childhoods."

Elsa felt her mouth open a bit.

"Really?"

"Frode told me all about it. He said they want to live out their youth twice as much to make up for it. He said we deserve so much more."

Elsa looked down, feeling a pang of love and guilt. "Yes…at the very least you did."

"Me?"

"Oh, Ignus, come on! I was isolated, yes, but you were _hunted_! You lived your life in mortal fear! I…after all this time I still can't imagine-"

"I'd do it again."

Elsa stopped speaking.

"I'd do it all over again if it meant being with you and fathering your children." Ignus spoke softly.

"I'd keep every scar. I'd take every arrow. I'd crawl through every thorn bush. I'd stitch every wound. I'd cry every tear. I'd shiver through every night. I'd fight every enemy."

"If you told me that if I did all that, I would marry the most beautiful, intelligent, adorably-awkward and chocolate-addicted Queen in the world and have the two most loving _children_ in the world, I'd do it all over. And I'd do it smiling.

It had been a rough day for Elsa.

Being a Queen, she was very rarely allowed to openly cry, in front of _anybody_. And the happiness she felt around her children, her nephew and niece and her family made her want to cry often. But weakness of such caliber was not something she wanted to advertise, not in front of her children, not in front of her subjects, rarely even for Anna.

But in the quiet of the night, in the privacy of her own room, with the one person she could be the most intimate with, Elsa finally allowed the quiet drops to slide from her eyes as she kissed the man beside her with all the passionate fire he had blessed her with.


End file.
